The Sky's Rise
by Xx A Misguided Ghost xX
Summary: Moons after the Three saved the Clans, an old journey will bring new surprises. Walk with Sunmist, Moonshadow, and Nightclaw as they go on a quest where ties are made and promises are broken.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-** Featherstar- brown-and-silver tabby she-cat with sea green eyes

**Deputy-** Liontail- short haired golden tom with a small tuft of gold fur at the end of his tail and crystal blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Birchleaf- glossy honey-colored tom with dazzling grass green eyes

Apprentice, Moonshadow

**WARRIORS:**

Nightclaw- jet black tom with intense green eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Robinfeather- dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Redfur- red tom with green eyes

Stormcry- dark grey and black tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Honeydream- honey colored she-cat with hazel eyes and a white chest

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Whitepatch- dark grey tom with a white patch over his green eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Rainpelt- grey and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dreampaw

Crescentear- red tom with brown eyes and a crescent shaped tear in his right ear

Willowfire- reddish she-cat with a white patch on her flank and dark green eyes

Frostbird- white she-cat with silver paws, tail, muzzle, ears and brown eyes

Bearfur- blue eyed tom with thick, long brown fur

Fawnfur- brown-red she-cat with white spots on her back and green eyes

Stonestorm- dark gray tom with green eyes

Blackdream- black she-cat with dark gray spots on her stomach and bright green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Moonshadow- silver she-cat with blue eyes and a black speckled pelt

Dreampaw- long, cream furred she-cat with hazel eyes

Shadepaw- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Cloverpaw- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw- dark yellow tom with black stripe along spine with bright green eyes

Dawnpaw- cream colored she-cat with dull yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Sunmist- pretty golden tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Nightclaw's kits)

Silverfur- silver she-cat with black spots hazel eyes and black paws (Expecting Rainpelt's kits)

Swanwing- white she-cat with dull green eyes and black spots (mother of Stormcry's kits: Frozenkit- white she-cat with brown eyes , Lacekit- black tabby tom with dark green eyes and Owlkit- dark grey tom with green eyes and a dark brown paw)

**Elders:**

Poolgleam- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white dash on her chest

Elkstep- brown tom with black paws and green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader-** Clawstar- light grey tom with black paws and long claws

**Deputy-** Pineleg- ginger tom with a brown front leg and brown eyes

**Medicine Cat- **Racoonstare- black tom with white patches over his yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Blackstripe- white tom with a black stripe along his spine and blue eyes

Darksky- black she-cat with blue/grey spots in her fur and bright blue eyes

Apprentice; Dirtpaw

Firestep- white she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes

Jayfur- blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Sandwave- pale ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Ivyleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

Shadedream- dark gray tom with hazel eyes

Slyshade- black tom with grey spots and brown eyes

Snarljaw- light brown tom with yellow eyes

Batcry- black she-cat with green eyes

Crowfoot- white tom with a black paw and dull green eyes

Apprentice; Acornpaw

Sticktail- white tom with a brown tail and bright blue eyes

Stonestep- dark gray tom with lighter gray paws and blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Acornpaw- brown tom with red spots and brown eyes

Dirtpaw- brown tom with black paws and dull yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Redfeather- black she-cat with red patches of fur on her pelt with amber eyes (expecting Blackstripe's kits)

Cinderear- white she-cat with gray ears (mother of Stonestep's kits Dovekit and Rosekit)

**Elders:**

Tigershadow- orange tom with brown and black stripe with dull blue eyes

Woodwhisker- long black furred tom with hazel eyes and long whiskers

**WindClan**

**Leader- **Sandstar- dull ginger she-cat with small white patches and amber eyes

**Deputy- **Flypelt- long, black furred she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Hazelfur- light hazel colored she-cat with long fur and green eyes

**Warriors:**

Tawnylight- gold and black tortoiseshell she-cat with white spots and hazel eyes

Mothfire- pale gray she-cat with black spots on her sides and grass green eyes

Hawktalon- pale ginger tom with long claws and dull blue eyes

Tigerstripe- ginger tom with black stripes along his back and piercing green eyes

Spottedheart- white she-cat with ginger, brown, black and pale yellow spots with amber eyes

Brambletooth- white tom with ginger and brown spots with hazel eyes

Silvereye- black she-cat with unusual silver/gray eyes

Leopardstep- pale yellow she-cat with black spots along her flank and blue eyes

Grassnose- brown tom with green eyes

Runningwind- long furred light gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Badgerpaw- black tom with a white stripe down his back and green eyes

Thornpaw- dark brown tom with white and gray spots with bright yellow eyes

Vinepaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Dovelight- short furred, light gray she-cat with hazel eyes- (Expecting Brambletooth's kits)

**Elders:**

Longwhisker- black tom with unusually long whiskers

Lightfur- yellow she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader- **Heatherstar- brown and light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Deputy-** Wavepelt- blue-gray tom with bright sea green eyes and a white chest

**Medicine Cat- **Minnowtail- small white tom with green eyes and black and brown rings on his tail

**Warriors:**

Orchidheart- light gray she-cat with unusual blue/purple eyes

Skystream- silver she-cat with dull blue-gray stripes around her legs, tail, down her spine and black spots on her belly

Apprentice; Whitepaw

Littlepelt- small cinder colored tom with dull blue eyes

Quailfin- black she-cat with dark green eyes

Roseblossom- amber eyed she-cat with a reddish pelt and a white chest and muzzle

Mousepelt- small brown tom with dark gray paws and muzzle with hazel eyes

Mallowtail- dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Doveflame- light gray she-cat with a bright red chest, muzzle, paws and tipped ears with crystal blue eyes

Apprentice; Lilypaw

Gingerear- black she-cat with ginger colored ears and hazel eyes

Apprentice; Yellowpaw

Salmonnose- small white tom with perfectly pink nose and yellow eyes

Tadpoletail-small gray tom with a black tail and haunches with green eyes

Thorntooth- black and brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Yellowpaw- dull yellow tom with dark gray spots and hazel eyes

Lilypaw- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Whitepaw- black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Grayscar- dark gray she-cat with a scar down the side of her face from a fox attack and green eyes (mother of Tadpoletail's kit Ivykit)

Ravencry- black she-cat with unusual dull red eyes (mother of Thorntooth's kits Daisykit and Dreamkit)

**Elders:**

Puddlefur- dark brown tom with blue eyes and a "v" shaped scar on his ear

Echoshine- long white furred she-cat with yellow spots on her flank and amber eyes

Rainpool- dark blue-gray tom with blue-green eyes and is missing fur along a scar on his left flank

**SkyClan**

**Leader- **Redstar- large reddish tom with small white spots and very bright yellow eyes

**Deputy- **Yellowring- gray tom with yellow rings around his tail and legs with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat- **Fernpool- black she-cat with light grey spots and bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Duskheart

**Warriors:**

Nightfrost- black she-cat with golden eyes, a white flank, a white-tipped tail and one white paw

Leaffall- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, and white chest

Rockpelt- light gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Shadepelt- black tom with dark gray spots on his belly and dark green eyes

Bearfur- blue eyed tom with thick brown fur

Lynxtail- light brown-gray she-cat with black rings around her tail and grass green eyes

Applefur- dark red tom with brown spots and green eyes

Flamechest- large short white furred tom with a bright ginger/red chest and dark blue eyes

Emberglow- dark gray she-cat with lighter gray spots and red tipped ears and paws; unusual eyes: one amber eye and one green eye

Foxstep- white tom with ginger paws and light hazel eyes

Echofire- silver tabby she-cat with red paws, muzzle, ears and tail with navy blue eyes

Crescentear- grey tom with a large scar on his ear shaped like a crescent and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Duskheart- dark ginger tom with a white patch over his heart and ears with grass green eyes

Briarpaw- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Adderpaw- black tom with a light gray muzzle and amber eyes

Thornpaw- dark brown tom with ginger spots and muzzle with dark green eyes

**Queens:**

Iceflower- white she-cat with blue-gray stripes down her spine and around her tail with bright blue eyes (mother of Flamechest's kits Dovekit, Sandkit, Whitekit and Leafkit)

Mistcloud- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest (mother of Foxstep's kits Nightkit, Lionkit and Poolkit)

Goldendream- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle (mother of Applefur's kits Cloudkit and Squirrelkit)

**Elders:**

Drystep- short haired white tom with amber eyes (hates water)

Owlwhisker- brown, grey, black and white spotted tom with short whiskers and bright green eyes

**Tribe of Rushing Water-**

**Tribe-Healer: **Stoneteller- dark gray tom with amber eyes (formally known as Crow That Shrieks at Dusk)

**Prey-Hunters: **

Silver Feather That Falls From Sky (Silver) - silver she-cat with blue eyes

Pool That Comes From Rain (Pool) – blue-gray she-cat with sea green eyes

Snow That Falls From Clouds (Snow) – white she-cat with amber eyes

Wave That Crashes on Shore (Wave) – blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mouse That Hides in Crack (Mouse) – small brown tom with dark green eyes

Rain That Drips Off Leaf (Rain) – blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

**Cave-Guards:**

Fox That Sneaks in Shadows (Fox) – ginger tom with a dark gray stripe down his spine and amber eyes

Wolf That Howls at Midnight (Wolf) – black tom with yellow eyes

Fire That Burns at Dawn (Fire) – light ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

Cave That Hides Crane (Cave) – gray-brown tom with dark amber eyes

Eagle That Cries at Noon (Eagle) – long furred white tom with golden paws, muzzle, belly and hazel eyes

Badger That Hunts at Night (Badger) – muscular black tom with a white stripe down his spine and beady green eyes

Cloud That Blocks Sun (Cloud) – white she-cat with a hint of gold in her fur with sky blue eyes

Falcon That Flies Behind Clouds (Falcon) – brown tom with white patches and navy blue eyes

Thunder That Follows Storm (Thunder) – dull yellow tom with gray patches and amber eyes

Rock That Tumbles Down Mountain Side (Rock) – gray tom with blue eyes

Star That Rises Beside Moon (Star) - silver tabby she-cat with three white paws and dark amber eyes

**Kit-Mothers:**

Rose That Blossoms in Spring (Rose) – ginger she-cat with light green eyes (mother of Eagle's kit Moth That Flies at Night)

Leaf That Falls From Oak (Leaf) - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Rock's kits Frog That Sits on Lily Pad and Stream That Guides Fish)

**Cats Outside of Clans**

CeCe- ginger she-cat with green eyes

MiMi- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Gizmo- silver dilute tortoiseshell with bright green eyes

Pepper- dark gray she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

Harry- black tom with torn ear and blue eyes

Pumpkin- fluffy orange tom with thin white stripes and white tipped tail; grass green eyes

_**Prologue**_

"You must be joking! How can you even think of sending cats on that journey?" a flame colored tom yowled in fury and shock. He, along with a green eyed pale ginger she-cat, a blue-gray she-cat and an amber eyed brown-and-cream tabby she-cat where standing beside the Moon Mirror, watching their two clans sleep.

"This is my clan we're talking about! Besides, you made the journey once before. Why aren't you willing to help us again?" the brown and cream she-cat hissed, her amber eyes blazing.

"If you don't remember, we almost lost our lives on that journey! We did our part! It isn't our fault you couldn't keep your clan going." The tom screeched back as he flicked his tail between him and the pale ginger she-cat standing calmly beside him.

"I have always had respect for you, but if you don't help us now, all your work and fear and hurt will have been for nothing." The brown and cream she-cat spoke again.

"She has a point." The pale ginger she-cat spoke to the enraged tom. She then aimed her words to the brown she-cat standing across from her.

"Is there any other way?" Before the brown she-cat could reply, a blue-gray she-cat spoke for the first time.

"You must know that I don't say this lightly, but she has a point. They are meant to survive. The journey would be long and the cats would be gone for many moons," she was speaking to the tom, but she kept throwing unsure glances at the brown cat.

"It would be dangerous and scary, for only two cats have made the journey before, but I think it will be the best thing to do." The blue she-cat mewed, her calm voice edged with fear. The ginger tom looked at the she-cats and sighed.

"Shall I send the message or you?" he mewed to the blue-gray she cat, his voice clouded in fear and regret.

"I'll go," the blue cat mewed after a moment. The tom simply nodded and padded away, stars appearing to dance on his pelt. The pale she-cat just followed him, trying to murmur comforting words in his ear.

"Thank you. My Clan will go on." The brown tabby mewed quietly and padded away, leaving the blue she-cat to sit alone by the Moon Mirror.

"Are we making the right choice by sending our clan mates on this journey?" a spotted she-cat padded up and sat beside the Moon Mirror. Without looking at her companion, the blue she-cat replied.

"The Three have come and gone. They did what they were supposed to do. They saved the four. Now it is our turn to save the fifth. Remember, The Times will Collide and Sorrow will be Brought, but remember This Omen, when the Sky is Fought." She mewed calmly.

"I know that, but we can't see everything that lies ahead! Are you willing to risk lives because we've seen bits and pieces of the way the journey ends?" the spotted she-cat mewed, her voice slightly raised. Still, the blue she-cat remained calm.

"We can and have seen enough," the blue she-cat replied.

"So you say, but Clan life is going to change forever if we go through with this!" the spotted cat pointed out. Slowly a slow rumble sounded from the side. The two she-cats snapped their heads to the left to see that the pretty tabby she-cat had returned.

"How can you turn on us in our time of need?" the tabby hissed, aiming the question at the spotted she-cat. She hissed in annoyance.

"I am not turning on you! I just don't want my home clan to suffer for this choice!" the spotted cat yowled, her eyes blazing. Instead of carrying the conversation on, the tabby nodded slightly, apologized, and padded off into the distance.

"I will tell him to keep an eye out for any cats that may be part of this prophesy. " The blue she-cat mewed as she stared at a glossy honey-colored tom sleeping in a nest surrounded by herbs.

"We won't send any cat that doesn't share this destiny. Once we figure out who they are, I will send a sign to Featherstar." She continued. The spotted she-cat dipped her head in gratitude and padded away without another word. The blue she-cat sighed and looked down into the Moon Mirror. She scanned her Clan's camp and noticed something out of place. '_No, this isn't supposed to happen! This isn't meant to be!" _She thought, panic flowing through her, clouding her mind as she stared at a gold-and-black she-cat whose stomach was swollen.

'_Forgive me. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't meant to be.'_ She prayed as she bounded across the starry grounds.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Sky's Rise**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Moonshadow; come quick! It's Sunmist! They're coming and it doesn't look too good!" a loud yowl rang around the camp. The sun was just peeking through the trees and the dawn patrol had just left. A silver-and-black she-cat came dashing out of the medicine cat den, a small leaf bundle swaying back and forth in her jaws as she ran. She bounded past the gathering Clan and disappeared into the nursery.

"Robinfeather; go get Nightclaw and Birchleaf! Something is wrong!" the medicine cat apprentice yowled, aiming her order to the tom that had called for her.

"Birchleaf hasn't made it back yet!" he replied with fear.

"Then go get Nightclaw!" came a scared reply.

"Is she okay?" Robinfeather screeched fearfully.

"Go!" came an irritated order. Without another word, he ran out of the camp, dodging gathered clanmates in search of his former apprentice's mate.

**-x-**

"Sunmist, I need you to push sweetie," Moonshadow mewed, trying to keep her voice calm. Sunmist was her sister and the birth of her kits was going all wrong. When Moonshadow had first come in, Sunmist had been in a crumpled position, like she had tried to get up, but fell and landed wrong. Sunmist gave a big push and Moonshadow saw a tiny black head.

"I see it Sunmist! Now just one more big push!" Moonshadow mewed encouragingly. Sunmist obeyed and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, a tiny black kit was released into the nest. Moonshadow nipped the sack open and gave the kit to a pure white queen. Swanwing took the kit from Moonshadow and started to lick it vigorously. Moonshadow turned her head to look at her younger sister and noticed that she was breathing easier and the spasms had stopped.

"You did good Sunmist, that's all. You gave birth to one beautiful black she-kit." Moonshadow mewed and gently ran her tongue over Sunmist's ear. She started to dig through her leaf bundle and glanced over at Swanwing. She noticed the expecting white queen had stopped licking the kit and was looking at it, her eyes clouded. Moonshadow flicked her ear and Swanwing raised her head and shook it slightly. Moonshadow's breath caught in her throat and she stared, her eyes starting to cloud over. She knew exactly what was wrong. She flicked her ear at the kit and Swanwing began to lick it once more, smoothing its fur. She turned her head back to the bundle and pulled out a herb with a distinct crinkled shape and placed it in front of Sunmist.

"Here sweetie, eat this." She mewed slowly.

"When can I see her?" Sunmist asked weakly. Moonshadow felt a sharp pain in her chest.

With a shaky voice, she replied, "Soon. Swanwing is still warming her and you need to rest." With that, she padded out of the nursery. As she stepped out of the nursery, she saw Robinfeather and Nightclaw thundering through the camp entrance.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Nightclaw mewed as he peered around Moonshadow, who had stepped in his way.

"Sunmist is fine Nightclaw." She mewed, not mentioning the kit. Just then, her honey-colored mentor, Birchleaf, padded through the entrance, his eyes wide and his chest heaving as if he had ran a long distance. He padded forward and opened his mouth as if ready to speak, but Moonshadow cut him off.

"I need to speak with both of you," she flicked her tail at Birchleaf and Nightclaw, "outside." She finished. The two toms nodded, Nightclaw more reluctant, and they padded out of the camp as Robinfeather looked at Moonshadow puzzling. She simply shook her head at the red tom. He sat down in his spot and nodded, turning his head to stare at the nursery. As she padded out of the ThunderClan camp, she heard Robinfeather's stern voice.

"Duskpaw, don't go in there!"

She ignored it, assuming he was talking about the nursery and followed the toms. She sat down in front of them as the stared at her with round, questioning eyes. She didn't feel like dragging the agony on, so she just jumped to the point.

"Sunmist gave birth to a beautiful black she-kit." She mewed, and was about to continue, but stopped when she saw a smile creeping its way upon Nightclaw's face._ This is his first kit._ Moonshadow thought sadly. She let him enjoy the moment and choked back the emotion that threatened to spill onto her face. After a moment, she continued, though it was hard to breath.

"Nightclaw, as I said before, Sunmist gave birth to one she-kit." She started again. Even through blurry vision, she could tell with the repeated words, Nightclaw's smile had grown bigger. Before she could feel more grief and guilt, she mewed, "Your kit didn't make it Nightclaw. She died during birth. I haven't told Sunmist yet. I just wanted you to brace yourself." In a low choked voice. She could see Nightclaw's smile twist in emotional agony and his knees grow weak. Before he fell, he let out a wail of grief and thundered past the medicine cat apprentice and ran into the camp, leaving Birchleaf standing silently, his eyes closed, and Moonshadow feeling hollow and worthless.

"You couldn't have done anything," her usual stern and sharp-tongued mentor mewed sorrowfully after a moment of tense silence.

"She is my sister and I couldn't help her when she needed me. Her first kit died because I am a weak medicine cat!" Moonshadow hissed, sadness, grief, anger, annoyance and hopelessness drowning out her usual sweet tone. Birchleaf stepped forward and rested his chin on her black and silver speckled head.

"You may not have been able to save her kit Moonshadow, but she still needs the comfort of her only sister." Birchleaf mewed, his grass green eyes shining with sympathy. Moonshadow nodded and Birchleaf lowered his head so he was almost eye level with her. Moonshadow, without another word, started towards the camp, her tail dragging on the forest floor.

"By the way," Birchleaf called. Moonshadow turned her head to face him.

"I wouldn't have taken you as an apprentice if I thought you were weak. There are just some things we can't help or change. All our fates are in the paws of StarClan and sometimes we have to join them earlier than we think." He mewed sternly, even though she could tell he was saddened by the death of a newborn kit. Moonshadow nodded and padded off to see her mourning sister, her heart heavy with grief.

She padded into camp and averted the questioning gazes she got from her gathered clanmates. Sunmist was a much loved she-cat among the clan; it would be hard for them to find out her legacy was dead. She could hear Birchleaf following a bit slower. She quickened her pace and made it to the nursery. Before she entered, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She slowly put her paws in front of each other and padded into the den. She could see her grieving sister's face buried in Nightclaw's sleek black fur. Her heart gripped in grief as she looked at her sister. Sunmist was always the really happy kit in the litter, and to see her now, well, it was just too much.

"Sunmist, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Moonshadow mewed quietly. Sunmist raised her gold and black head and peered at her sister with sad amber eyes. She tried to stand up, but fell to the ground in the weak attempt. Moonshadow took a worried step forward.

"Nightclaw, Swanwing, may I speak with Moonshadow for a moment in private?" Sunmist mewed in a grief stricken voice, though she tried to sound like her normal, sweet self. Nightclaw nodded and padded out of the den, his skinny black tail dragging on the ground. Swanwing nodded more slowly and stood up, a lifeless black bundle hanging from her gentle jaws. She laid it down at Sunmist's paws and licked her ear.

"I'm so sorry Sunmist." She whispered and padded out of the nursery. Sunmist lowered her head and laid it down on her kit's dead body slowly and gently.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Moonshadow repeated quietly over and over. After a moment, Sunmist raised her head and stared at her older sister with sad, but forgiving amber eyes.

"You did everything you could do. I don't blame you for her death Moonshadow. I couldn't have asked for a better medicine cat or sister to be with me." Sunmist mewed, her voice faltering as she looked at her daughter. These words would have made any other cat feel better, but it only brought more guilt to Moonshadow. Sunmist must've seen the grief and hurt in her sister's blue eyes. She tried to stand up again, but fell. Moonshadow took a quick step forward.

"You're too weak Sunmist. You need to rest." Moonshadow ordered as she lay down beside Sunmist, their pelts brushing.

"That wasn't borage you gave me was it?" Sunmist asked as she kept her amber eyes on her kit.

"It was Parsley." Moonshadow replied, her voice low. Sunmist nodded and licked the cold bundle. Silently, they sat together, Sunmist running her rough tongue over the kit, smoothing the cold fur. They sat like that until sunhigh.

"Her name is Youngkit," Sunmist mewed quietly. Moonshadow raised her head and looked at the gold-and-black tortoiseshell queen. A small smirk was sneaking its way upon Sunmist's face as she locked onto her daughter's body. Moonshadow smirked as she followed her sister's eyes. Even though the small body held no life anymore, it had held the soul of her kin, even if for a moment.

"It's a beautiful name." Moonshadow choked out a purr as she licked Sunmist's cheek. Suddenly, a loud yowl sounded from outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Sunmist flicked her ears and glanced back and forth between the nursery entrance and her kit. Moonshadow knew word must've gotten to Featherstar. She looked at her gold and black sister.

"Can you help me?" Sunmist murmured, her amber eyes clouding again. Moonshadow nodded and stood up, turning her head to glance over her shoulder at the nursery entrance. She turned her silver head back to Sunmist and padded forward. She grabbed Sunmist's scruff and hauled her up as gently as she could. When Sunmist was standing on all fours, the queen bent down and picked up the small black bundle. She went to take a step, her head held high, but faltered. Moonshadow instantly reacted and ducked down in front of her sister, catching her before she fell.

"Just lean on me," Moonshadow whispered and together, Moonshadow and Sunmist limped their way to the clearing. The bright sun seemed blinding as they made their appearance in camp. All eyes were turned towards the two she-cats as they padded forward. Youngkit's body swayed back and forth as Sunmist's weak legs kept giving way. All around there were murmurs saying they were sorry and that it was StarClan's will. She saw Nightclaw murmuring slowly with her and Sunmist's father Stonestorm and their mother Blackdream. She noticed that her brothers, Stormcry and Redfur, were sitting beside Swanwing and Rainpelt. At the sight of his mate, Nightclaw bounded forward and stopped in front of the two she-cats. He licked Sunmist on the cheek and nosed at his daughter. She heard Sunmist murmur weakly, "I named her Youngkit." Moonshadow saw Nightclaw's green eyes cloud in emotion at the name and simply licked his mate on the head. Sunmist choked a small purr out and padded forward, shifting her weight from Moonshadow to Nightclaw, still holding her daughter in her gentle jaws. With a sigh, they made their way up to the front of the gathered clan to sit beside Redfur and Stormcry. Stonestorm and Blackdream had made their way over to their sons and were sitting with their heads bowed.

"Cats of ThunderClan, you all may have heard that Sunmist gave birth this morning!" Featherstar's voice rang around the camp as she started the meeting. The gathered cats quieted and pricked their ears, keeping their eyes on their leader.

"Birchleaf has confirmed this and has also informed me that she gave birth to one black she-cat. Sadly, he also said that, during birth, the kit didn't make it." she tried to keep his voice steady, but everyone could tell the death had shaken her. It had shaken the whole clan. Then, a weak voice sounded from the crowd.

"Her name is Youngkit." it said. Moonshadow turned her head to stare at her sister. Youngkit had been passed to her father and Sunmist was speaking up. Featherstar nodded her head and continued.

"Youngkit didn't survive birth, so tonight; we shall sit vigil for our lost clanmate. Sunmist, Nightclaw, may StarClan guide your paws. Youngkit is among their ranks." Featherstar ended the meeting and bounded down Highrock. Moonshadow stared at her sister and Nightclaw and gave a deep sigh. _It's all my fault!_ Moonshadow yowled at herself. Suddenly, she felt extra weight on her shoulder. She snapped her head to the right and noticed her brother Redfur, standing beside her, his fluffy red tail laying comfortingly on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into him. While Stormcry, the eldest kit in the litter, had a strong relationship with the youngest kit in the litter Sunmist, Moonshadow had grown close to Redfur. She remembered how he had protected her when they got in Birchleaf's den and messed the herbs up.

_Moonkit sniffed the air around her. _All the new smells! _she thought enthusiastically. She noticed a cat padding out of a den in the back of the camp. With a small sheepish glance at her littermates playing with their parents, she bounded forward, keeping in the shadows. She padded into the den and scented the air. She went to take a step forward, but stopped in her tracks._

_"Moonkit, what are you doing?" a hiss sounded behind her. She whipped around and saw a familiar red pelt._

_"Stop worrying, Redkit." She whispered and turned to face the rest of the den. She noticed a small slit in the wall. She crept forward and padded inside and was instantly greeted by different smells. "I'm going to be in here one day. I'll know what all of these are and I'll help heal the clan!" Moonkit stated proudly to Redkit as she pawed at some funny smelling leaves. A shower of green fell around her paws, making her squeak in surprise. She tried to put them back, but it only made more herbs fall. She rushed out of the small slit back into the open, dim lit den. She raced to Redkit, who was staring at her with worried eyes. Slowly, his gaze melted into kindness and cuffed her over the ear._

_"I'll race you! Last one to Mother is a rotten piece of prey!" Redkit yowled and stared towards Blackdream. Moonkit followed, forgetting about the mess she had left behind, as she raced ahead of her brother and pounced on her mothers' tail. She started to wrestle with her littermates, but was interrupted by a loud yowl._

_"Who was in my den? My herbs are messed up!" Moonkit instantly remembered the mess and cowered at Sunkit's paws. She saw a glossy honey colored tom pad out of the den she had been in earlier, a look of utter outrage on his face. Before she could confess, she heard a frightened squeak beside her._

_"It was my fault. I'm sorry." Redkit whimpered from her left. She turned and stared at him, her blue eyes round. The glossy tom padded forward and stood, towering over her and her littermates. She heard a slight hiss from behind her and knew it was her mother._

_"You must know that it is very dangerous to mess around in my herbs. They may make you very sick and we don't want that." the tom mewed much softer than before, his eyes darting from Redkit to her. _

I smell like the herbs._ She realized with a start. Without another word, the cat padded away. _

She eventually told him that it was her, though he already knew. He ended up showing her what each herb was and what they did. That was when she truly knew she wanted to stay in the den and be surrounded by the smells. That was also when she realized how far Redfur would go for her. That was when she knew he would never leave her alone. She turned her head upwards and he licked her cheek.

"It isn't your fault you know. It just wasn't time for Sunmist to have kits. You never know, she may have a bigger destiny in store and a kit didn't fit in. The fact of the matter is you did what you could and you couldn't have done anymore." Redfur mewed sweetly. Moonshadow licked his cheek and stood up on her paws, taking her weight off of him. He smiled weakly and padded over to Nightclaw. Moonshadow noticed Stormcry comforting Sunmist and decided to leave them alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I wish I could help you Sunmist. I just don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Sunmist heard the mew of her brother Stormcry, but it felt far away and distant. _She _felt far away. She closed her eyes and listened to the deep echo of his voice as she leaned against him. She buried her gold and black face into his soft grey fur and closed her eyes to just shut the world out. She opened them after what felt like a heartbeat, but the sky was black. She was still leaning against Stormcry, who was swaying from her weight. She straitened herself and noticed that her mother, father, Redfur, Moonshadow, and Nightclaw where surrounding the small black body of Youngkit.

_My daughter. That's my daughter._ she thought, her eyes clouding, making her vision blurry.

"Lean on me." Stormcry whispered as he steadied himself. She shook her head slightly and stepped forward by herself. She slowly approached her daughters' body and the scent of mint, lavender and Rosemary filled her senses. As she looked at Youngkit, something seemed wrong. Instead of it looking like she was dead, it looked like she was sleeping. This enraged her, but she kept her mouth closed. At the sound of approaching pawsteps, heads turned and eyes fixated on her. Redfur, Moonshadow, Stonestorm and Blackdream stood up and in turn and licked her on the ear. Stormcry was about to pad away, but Sunmist flicked her tail and laid down beside her mate, Stormcry following. With Nightclaw at her left and Stormcry at her right, she sat vigil for her daughter. That night, the sky was covered with dark clouds that, eventually, brought rain.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Sky's Rise**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Sunmist blinked away the sadness clouding her amber eyes as the first rays of sunshine shone through the trees. Her gold and black fur was soaked from the rain, but she had stayed by Youngkit's side. Nightclaw and Stormcry had tried to shield her from the water, but it didn't matter. She was still soaking wet, but she didn't care about that either. The world seemed distant and faint as she stared at her daughter.

_Why did you take her? She was so young! You could have taken me, I've lived a good life, but she had her whole life ahead of her. _Sunmist yowled angrily to herself; half hoping that StarClan heard her angry message. As if in respond, there was a sudden burst of wind that whipped through her fur. It blew the faint scent of mint and lavender to her. Her throat started to hurt with the effort of keeping her tears back, but she heard what sounded like a faint whisper.

_"She's with us. You have a bigger destiny than this."_ The words whipped around her and her fur ruffled as the wind picked up once more, the sound of ruffling leaves drowning out the repeated whisper, but she faintly heard it. The wind died down when the words quit, but the words repeated over and over in her head.

Slowly, her clanmates started to emerge from their dens. She glanced around her, noticing her former mentor Robinfeather was padding closely to Cloverpaw. She saw Moonshadow and Birchleaf pad out of the medicine cat den, while rest of the clan slowly crept out of the den. Sunmist glanced all around her. Her clanmates eyes were filled with pity, though she didn't want it. She hated feeling like she was the center of attention. She hated feeling like cats pitied her. She also hated feeling lost and helpless, and sad, yet she felt all these things. Though one glance at her daughter, all the feelings drained away, and she was left with pride and grief. Pride from being able to say, _I did that. She is beautiful and I took part in that. _Though the grief drowned most of the pride. The grief came from the fact that even though her daughter was beautiful, it was all lost.

"Sunmist, the elders are waiting." Blackdream padded up behind her. Sunmist couldn't help but bury her face in her mothers' fur as she nodded.

"I know love, I know." Blackdream mewed as she licked Sunmist over and over on the head. When Sunmist finally raised her head, she saw that the clan was lined up in two rows, making a sort of path for the elders. She remembered when Nightclaw's father had died from a group of foxes. Featherstar had lost a life in the same attack, only leaving her with five lives.

Poolgleam and Elkstep padded forward and passed Sunmist and Nightclaw. Stormcry padded up beside Nightclaw and rested his fluffy dark gray tail on the black shoulder. They stood and watched as the elders lifted the small black body and walked gently out of the camp to bury her.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today we bid Youngkit well on her journey to StarClan. She would have grown to be a fine warrior like her mother and father." Featherstar's voice rang around the clearing. As she kept her eyes on the retreating elders, a new wave of sorrow hit Sunmist, for now, she realized, she couldn't lie her head on her daughter's pelt or run her tongue over the thin black fur. This was really good-bye.

_I love you Youngkit. Be safe my darling._ Sunmist sent a silent prayer to StarClan. Featherstar had jumped off of Highrock and was approaching her.

"Sunmist, as your leader, I order you to go eat and sleep. I've already told Liontail not to assign you or Nightclaw to ant patrols for a few sunrises." Featherstar mewed quietly yet stern. Sunmist simply nodded and padded away without a word. She could feel eyes burning holes within her fur, but kept walking. Suddenly, she felt a comforting figure. Nightclaw was padding beside her, his short black fur brushing against her gold and black patched pelt. Together they padded to the warriors den and laid down beside each other.

Soon after they laid down, she could hear the steady breathing of Nightclaw. She smirked a little, but it soon faded. She couldn't fall asleep, but she remembered everything that had happened to her earlier.

_"I almost have it!" Sunpaw called to her mentor Robinfeather as she gained on the squirrel. Suddenly a loud crack sounded over head and she peered up. All she remembered was seeing a large oak tree falling, trapping her within its many twisted branches. She yowled as a branch pierced her front leg._

_"Sunpaw, are you okay?" Robinfeather yowled in concern._

_"The tree! One of the branches went through my leg!" Sunpaw screamed in pain. _

_"Sunpaw, I'm going to go get help, just hold on!" Robinfeather's voice faded as he started to run off. Sunpaw whined in fear and pain as she stared at her pierced leg._

_"Sunpaw, you'll be okay." a strange voice sounded near her. Sunpaw snapped her head upward and stared at the origin of the words. She was surprised to see a blue-gray she-cat standing in front of her unsheathed. Oddly, it appeared as if stars were dancing on her pelt._

_"Who are you?" Sunpaw questioned, a shock of pain flashing through her body._

_"My name is Bluestar. I'm here to stay with you until you get out of here." the she-cat mewed calmly. Sunpaw nodded wearily. Bluestar hadn't lied though. For two sunrises and two sunsets, she had stayed by Sunpaw's side, telling her stories of the Three and of a forest she said the clans used to live in. _

It was after Sunpaw got out that Bluestar left her, though she could tell Bluestar was watching her now.

"_Take care of Youngkit, Bluestar. I trust you." _Sunmist mewed silently. The she-cat still didn't understand why Bluestar had stayed with her or watched over her now, but she didn't refuse. She finally closed her eyes and fell into a tired slumber.

-x-

"Sunmist, wake up." a whisper came from her side. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped. She wasn't in ThunderClan territory. She was standing on a clouded starry ground. She stared around, panic fluttering in her chest. Only then did she notice a familiar sight.

"Bluestar! Where am I?" she exclaimed as she locked eyes with the StarClan she-cat.

"You are in StarClan Sunmist." Bluestar mewed calmly. Sunmist's amber eyes grew wide with fear and surprise.

"StarClan? Am I- did I die?" she stuttered. Bluestar smirked.

"No Sunmist. You're not dead. I just wanted you to see someone." Bluestar mewed as a small black she-cat padded out from behind her. Sunmist's eyes clouded in emotion at the sight.

"Mother?" the tuft of fur mewed in a small voice.

"Youngkit? It that you?" Sunmist mewed with the love of a mother. Youngkit nodded and bounded forward. Her eyes were somehow open. They were amber.

"I wanted you to know that she is okay and I haven't left you." Bluelight mewed to the tortoiseshell. Sunmist glanced up, suddenly angry.

"Why did you take her from me?" Sunmist hissed. Bluestar's expression didn't change.

"She is fine Sunmist, but you have a bigger destiny than her. I have already spoken with Thunder and he said she can come visit you in dreams." Bluestar mewed as she sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. Youngkit was playing with Sunmist's tail, as a usual kit would do. Sunmist let out a purr, but glared at Bluestar.

"What do you mean I have a greater destiny than her? She was my destiny until you took her away from me!" Sunmist raged.

"All will be revealed in due time Sunmist. I'm sorry, but I must be getting Youngkit back." Bluestar mewed. Youngkit stopped playing with her mother's twitching tail at the sound of her name. She started to bound away, but quickly turned back and ran to Sunmist.

"Good-bye Mother! I'll come see you soon!" she mewed as she nuzzled Sunmist's cheek.

"Good-bye love." Sunmist purred lovingly. With that, Youngkit bounded away, flicking stars up in the sky.

"I will bring her to you soon Sunmist. I didn't want to take her from you." Bluestar mewed as she padded into the distance. Sunmist blinked her eyes only to open them to see the dimly lit warriors den. She quit holding it back, and with no resistance, she began to cry.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Sky'sRise**

**CHAPTER THREE**

-Three Moons Later-

Sunmist woke up and stretched in the early morning light. Every night since Sunmist had dreamed of Youngkit and Bluestar, she had waited for them to return. For three moons, her dreams had been dark and fearful, but last night, Youngkit had come chasing a blue butterfly. She had spent time with her daughter, and Sunmist couldn't be happier. She gave a small smile and padded out of the warriors' den.

"Sunmist, will you come here for a moment?" Featherstar called from under Highrock.

"Will you come see me train?" Shadepaw mewed innocently, his dark gray ears perked up in hope. Sunmist nodded and heard a purr from Shadepaw. She smiled and turned her eyes to Nightclaw.

"I'll see you later." Nightclaw purred as he nuzzled his mate lovingly. Sunmist returned it with a small purr and slid under his chin affectionately and flicked his nose with her fluffy tail. Nightclaw padded out of the clearing with Shadepaw hard on his heels. Sunmist left the bones of her mouse lying on the ground where they had been and padded over to Featherstar.

"Featherstar." she mewed and dipped her head.

"Sunmist, you seem to be more lively." Featherstar mewed as she sat down. Sunmist did the same and wrapped her gold and black tail around her black paws.

"I'm feeling better Featherstar. Nightclaw and I hope to try soon." Sunmist purred and closed her eyes in embarrassment. Featherstar purred.

"I'm glad to hear it. I know you will be a wonderful mother Sunmist. Nightclaw will be an excellent father. Your kits will be wonderful warriors." Featherstar looked at Sunmist and smirked. "Sunmist, seeing as you're feeling so much better, would you like to lead a hunting patrol?" Featherstar asked. Sunmist nodded in shock, but then stopped.

"Featherstar, I would love to lead a patrol, but I promised Shadepaw that I would watch him train." Sunmist added. Featherstar nodded understandingly.

"You know, Cloverpaw and Shadepaw have both taken to you. After Mapelchest died from that adder and Oakscar ran off with that rogue, they had no one. I think you've given them a little hope and love." Featherstar mewed as she stared at the she-cat. Sunmist closed her eyes and nodded.

"Honestly Featherstar, I never really liked Oakscar and Mapelchest was a good mother, but Shadepaw and Cloverpaw have given me some hope and love too. After Youngkit, well, they've just made me realize life goes on." Sunmist replied. Her leader turned her attention back to Sunmist and nodded.

"Well, go ahead and watch them train. You know, I was thinking about having Nightclaw and Honeydream give them their assessments after today's training. I think they've earned it. Shadepaw lost training time for one moon and Cloverpaw refused to earn her name without him." Featherstar mewed. Sunmist nodded and stared at the two apprentices with pride. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, I hope to see some new kits soon," Featherstar smirked which made Sunmist turn her head in embarrassment, "and you may want to go catch up with Nightclaw and Shadepaw. They're leaving." Sunmist nodded and licked her leader on the head. She was part of the family; Featherstar was Nightclaw's mother. Sunmist nodded and bounded away.

-x-

Sunmist emerged at the training hollow and saw Shadepaw and Nightclaw practicing some battling training. She went to creep forward, afraid of disturbing them, but accidentally stepped on a stick. Nightclaw twitched his whiskers and turned his head to stare at her. Shadepaw simply bounded over to her and licked her on the cheek.

"You made it!" Shadepaw squeaked in excitement. Sunmist nodded with a purr and together they padded forward to where Nightclaw stood.

"Hello love." Sunmist mewed. Nightclaw purred and ran his tongue over her ear. She could hear the sound of disgust from Shadepaw.

"Come on you two! Sunmist, watch me train!" Shadepaw mewed, trying to get the couples attention off each other. Sunmist nodded and sat down, neatly wrapping her tail around her paws and stared intently at her mate and his apprentice.

"Okay Shadepaw, remember what I told you earlier? When you're trying to make an enemy fall, you act like your going one way to throw them off, then go the other way and grab their paws. They should fall easily and then you can get in a few blows before they regain themselves." Nightclaw mewed. Shadepaw nodded uneasily and they tried the move. Shadepaw leaped once towards the right, but reverted to the left and ran sheathed claws over Nightclaw's legs, making the warrior fall.

"Well done Shadepaw." Nightclaw mewed as he got back up and shook his pelt. Shadepaw gave a small sniff of triumph and bounded over to Sunmist.

"How'd I do?" he asked her excitedly.

"You did wonderful Shadepaw!" She purred and then turned her attention to Nightclaw. "You should show him what he should do in case his enemy doesn't fall Nightclaw." She mewed as her amber eyes flicked back and forth between the two toms. Nightclaw nodded and opened his mouth.

"You say I should show him? Okay, then come over here and he can observe." Nightclaw smirked. Sunmist looked at him with round eyes.

"Oh no, I didn't mean-" she started.

"Come on Sunmist!" Shadepaw cheered as he sat down. She gave a huff of annoyance and padded over to face Nightclaw.

"Okay, so, let's say I'm the enemy." Nightclaw mewed. Sunmist nodded and placed her paws in spot. Her eyes locked on the ground to Nightclaw's left and she pounced far enough to throw him off. Then she went the other way and, with sheathed claws, tried to make Nightclaw fall, but he was ready. He snapped at her as she passed him but she hit his muzzle. Then, as he tried to follow her with his eyes, she twisted and slid under him, kicking at his hind legs and rolled over as he fell. She made it out from underneath him and pounced on his back.

"Wow Sunmist! That was incredible!" Shadepaw cheered to her. She purred and got off Nightclaw, only to be tackled so she was lying on her back and Nightclaw hovered over her, his teeth at her neck.

"Remember to never lose your focus Shadepaw." He mewed with triumph. Sunmist squirmed under his weight and he let her up.

"I get to give him his assessment after battle training!" Nightclaw mewed enthusiastically. Sunmist purred and gave him a lick on his cheek.

"Well, now you know what to do Shadepaw, but I must be getting back camp. Featherstar asked me to lead a hunting patrol and I still have time to make it." Sunmist mewed with a flick of her tail.

"Good-bye Sunmist!" Nightclaw and Shadepaw called in unison. She flicked her bushy tail in farewell and padded through the trees towards camp.

-x-

"Featherstar, has a hunting patrol already left?" Sunmist asked as she padded towards the leader.

"They have Sunmist, I'm sorry. Maybe you can catch Liontail's patrol." Featherstar mewed in reply. Sunmist nodded and dipped her head in farewell. She then went and looked for the golden deputy. She quickly found him assigning patrols.

"Okay, I'll lead a patrol to the WindClan border. I'll take Whitepatch and," the deputy was saying as he scanned the remaining cats.

"I'll go Liontail." Sunmist mewed as she bounded up, accidentally brushing his pelt. He looked up at her with shock and nodded.

"Okay then, um, Sunmist, Whitepatch and I will go to the WindClan border." Liontail mewed as he padded over to the she-cat and large white tom.

"Willowfire, Crescentear and Bearfur, go on a patrol and remark the ShadowClan border. Rainpelt will lead." Liontail mewed and he set off towards the camp entrance. All seven cats padded out of camp and went there own ways.

-x-

It was dusk before the patrol got back, but Sunmist felt a lot better. She hadn't really gone on any border patrols since Youngkit had died, but it was becoming easier and life was becoming normal again. She spotted Willowfire speaking with Featherstar urgently and Featherstar's ears were lowered on her head. She saw Nightclaw and Honeydream standing beside the leader, their eyes wide. She looked around and saw Whitepatch sitting beside Bearfur, both toms fur bristling. She started towards them when she heard a loud yowl from Highrock. She spun around to see Featherstar standing on Highrock and Nightclaw bounding towards her. The sleek black tom sat down beside the tortoiseshell she-cat. Sunmist fought the erg to ask him what was wrong and turned all her attention to listening to her leader.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I call this clan meeting for two reasons. First off, Willowfire just reported back to me and has told me some upsetting news. ShadowClan has been prey-stealing from ThunderClan territory!" Featherstar's assertive voice rang around the camp. All around, angry yowls exploded among the Clan cats.

"What do you mean?"

"How long?"

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Are we going to attack?" Suddenly a loud yowl interrupted the angry yowls.

"Everyone shut up! Featherstar is trying to speak!" Liontail called with authority. Everyone fell silent and stared at Featherstar.

"Thank you Liontail." She addressed her deputy. Featherstar then turned her words towards her Clan.

"ThunderClan, I will tell you that this will not be over looked! The Gathering is in two sunrises. I will bring it up there. Now, on a lighter note, I want to reward two hard working apprentices!" Featherstar mewed as she looked at Shadepaw and Cloverpaw. The two cats looked surprised but padded forward. "Shadepaw, Cloverpaw, you're mentors have both agreed that this ceremony is far overdue." Featherstar purred loudly. Her purr softened and eventually stopped as she continued the ceremony. "StarClan, these two apprentices have trained hard to learn the way of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Shadepaw, Cloverpaw, do you promise the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Featherstar mewed.

"I do!" Cloverpaw called.

"I do!" Shadepaw echoed his sister loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Shadepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shadestorm. StarClan honors you patience and love. Cloverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloverlight. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness. We welcome you as full members of ThunderClan." Featherstar preformed the warrior ceremony. As she finished the ceremony, cheers of congratulations exploded around the camp.

"Shadestorm! Cloverlight! Shadestorm! Cloverlight!" the clan cheered.

"Congratulations Shadestorm!" Sunmist purred as she padded up to Nightclaw's former apprentice. She had grown close to the young cat. He had been patient and kind and understanding through the agonizing time. He had always picked the best piece of prey out for her and Nightclaw and had volunteered to go training with Honeydream so Nightclaw could rest and spend time with her.

"Thank you Sunmist!" he purred back, his eyes gleaming with pride. She licked him on the head and padded over to his sister.

"Well done Cloverlight. Featherstar named you well." Sunmist purred as she licked Cloverlight on the cheek. She smiled and purred as she raised her head.

"Thank you Sunmist." she mewed back. Cloverlight had been kind to Sunmist. She had eaten with Sunmist every day for three moons and had even missed two gatherings to be with the grieving queen. Sunmist had treated the young she-cat as her own. Shadestorm and Cloverlight's mother had died to an adder bite and their father left ThunderClan to be with a rogue. She felt bad for the newly made warriors. Cloverlight had actually called Sunmist mother once as an apprentice. For a few sunrises after that she had stayed away from Sunmist in embarrassment. Now, as they were made warriors, Sunmist looked upon them as her own.

"You did well sweetie." Sunmist added. Cloverlight nuzzled Sunmist and turned to her brother. Sunmist padded away to make room for her clanmates.

"You know, Shadestorm always talked about you. He even called you mother one time." Nightclaw whispered from behind her. She spun her head to look at him. His eyes were clouded over in remembrance, but he gave a small smile. Sunmist choked out a small purr and dipped her head under his chin.

"You know, they may not be blood, but Nightclaw, they are our kits." Sunmist mewed. She really meant it. Cloverlight and Shadestorm were kind and caring and Sunmist couldn't help but smile and purr at the thought.

"You're right Sunmist. Oakscar was mouse-brained to leave them. Just look at them!" Nightclaw mewed and Sunmist shifted her eyes from her paws to the new warriors. Cloverlight's eyes were wide with pride as her clanmates crowded her. Shadestorm stood strongly and proudly as he spoke with Dreampaw, Whitepatch and Stormcry. From her spot, Sunmist looked at the tom and his pelt appeared black. Then, as she turned to Cloverlight, the cream colored she-cat looked as if she glowed. The sun's sinking rays flashed on her pelt and gave it a gold tint, but when Sunmist looked closer, she could see shadows that speckled the she-cat with black. The two cats scarily resembled Nightclaw and Sunmist from the sun's rays and shadows. She knew that she would love them as her own and would care for them with a mother's love they had been deprived of. Cloverlight and Shadestorm gave Sunmist hope and she would return the favor.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter Four**

"Shadestorm, Cloverlight, Sunmist, Stormcry, Honeydream, Willowfire, Frostbird, Stonestorm, Redfur, Dreampaw, Duskpaw and Liontail, get ready for the Gathering!" Featherstar mewed loudly. Sunmist was lying beside her mother while they watched the clan prepare for the Gathering.

"I'm surprised Featherstar didn't pick Nightclaw to go to the Gathering." Blackdream mewed as she licked her dark paw and ran it across her face.

"It is a little odd, but who knows?" Sunmist mewed and started to wash her face.

"Well, I think it will be good for you both to take a break. Nightclaw has been glued to your side for moons." Blackdream purred and started to lick her chest. Sunmist nodded and pulled a briar out of her fur. They sat in silence as they groomed themselves.

"Blackdream, may I speak with you for a moment?" Stonestorm padded up to his mate and youngest daughter. Blackdream looked at him with puzzled green eyes, but nodded and stood up. Before she left, she gently ran her tongue over a spot of fur that was sticking up on Sunmist's head.

"I love you Sunmist." Blackdream purred and padded away. Sunmist stared after her parents with pride. They were both amazing warriors and Sunmist was grateful StarClan gifted her with them. As she finished grooming herself, Nightclaw, Whitepatch and Robinfeather padded into the camp with prey-filled jaws. Nightclaw was holding a shrew, water vole and a mouse while Whitepatch held two squirrels by their tails and Robinfeather carried a water vole, Sparrow and a small rabbit. Sunmist padded up to Nightclaw and waited patiently for him to set his fresh-kill on the pile.

"Hello beautiful!" Nightclaw purred as he licked Sunmist's forehead.

"Hello love." Sunmist replied and nuzzled his chin.

"Are you hungry?" Nightclaw mewed. Sunmist nodded and Nightclaw gently picked the small rabbit up and sat it down at his mate's paws. From where she sat, she felt eyes burning into her pelt.

"ThunderClan, time to head out!" Featherstar called from Highrock as she bounded down to her awaiting cats.

"Sorry Nightclaw. I'll have to eat when I get back." Sunmist licked his ear quickly and bounded up to Cloverlight and Shadestorm.

"Sunmist, will Featherstar tell the other clans that we're warriors now?" Cloverlight mewed quietly as she and Shadefur padded up.

"Of course she will." Sunmist soothed them as they padded after their leader. She saw Cloverlight's tail raise of the ground and Shadestorm's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I can't wait!" Shadestorm purred.

"Well, I'll try to cheer the loudest." Sunmist mewed, their excitement pulsing through the air.

"Thank you Sunmist." Cloverlight looked at the tortoiseshell, the new warrior looked as if she wanted to say more, but she held her tongue. Sunmist was about to ask what was on her mind, but she thought better of it and stayed silent. They were almost to WindClan territory now. Featherstar was quickening her pace as they approached the tree bridge. Featherstar bounded across the tree and leaped onto the island. One by one, the ThunderClan cats went across the tree. Now, it only left Shadestorm and Sunmist.

"Go on Shadestorm; I'll follow you." Sunmist mewed as she flicked the tip of her tail towards the bridge. Shadestorm nodded and jumped onto the tree and started padding forward. Sunmist did the same and watched her paws until the tree moved.

She looked up and saw Shadestorm loosing his balance. He was faltering to the side and was about to fall into the freezing water when Sunmist bounded forward and grabbed his scruff.

"I got you." she mewed around the dark fur. She kept her teeth in his scruff until he regained his balance.

"Thank you Sunmist." Shadestorm breathed and hurried rest of the way. Sunmist took a deep breath and took her time to the island. She jumped off the end onto the soft ground and peered around.

She sighed and padded forward. By the smell in the air, ShadowClan was the only clan here. She went into the clearing and saw Darksky, Firestep, Shadedream, Batcry, Sticktail, Stonestep, Crowfoot Dirtpaw and Acornpaw talking with her clanmates. She padded over to Darksky and engaged in conversation.

After a while, she heard paw steps behind her and could smell RiverClan quickly approaching. One by one, Skystream, Whitepaw, Littlepelt, Quailfin, Roseblossom, Mousepelt, Mallowtail, Doveflame, Lilypaw and Gingerear leapt onto the island. Heatherstar, Clawstar and Featherstar jumped onto the tree and loomed down on the clans as they spoke with each other. Doveflame padded over to Sunmist and Darksky and joined in the conversation. Suddenly, before the conversation went in depth, WindClan scent filled her nostrils and slowly, WindClan warriors bounded onto the island. Sandstar went towards the other leaders while Tawnylight, Mothfire, Hawktalon, Tigerstripe, Spottedheart, Brambletooth, Silvereye and Leopardstep dispersed to the other clans. Sunmist glanced up in time to see Featherstar yowling to start the Gathering.

"Heatherstar, would you like to go first?" The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and stepped forward.

"Everything is well in RiverClan. Prey is running, though Twolegs have been coming closer to our territory." the leader mewed and stepped back. Sandstar, the WindClan leader, stepped forward.

"Prey is running well for WindClan as well. I also bring news that Dovelight gave birth to two beautiful she-cats." Sandstar mewed and stepped back. Featherstar took her turn and stepped forward.

"As you've said, prey is running well. I would also like to point out ThunderClan brings two new warriors among our ranks. Clovershine and Shadestorm." Featherstar's eyes shone with joy.

"Clovershine! Shadestorm! Clovershine! Shadefur!" the other Clans cheered. Sunmist yowled their names and they looked at her, embarrassment and pride showing in each of their eyes. After the cheers died down, Featherstar stepped back and Claw stepped forward.

"Featherstar, I want to know why ThunderClan warriors have been stealing prey from ShadowClan territory." Clawstar mewed, the tom's green eyes burning with anger. Featherstar's fur started to bristle at the accusation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. ThunderClan does not steal." Featherstar mewed calmly, though it was obvious she was trying to control temper.

"Don't play mouse-brained with me Featherstar! I, myself, have scented ThunderClan scent on bones on our side of the border!" Clawstar hissed.

"Then you are mistaken! ThunderClan don't prey steal." Featherstar hissed. Clawstar glared at Featherstar, but nodded.

"ThunderClan aren't prey stealers!" a voice called in the crowd. Sunmist turned around to see Willowfire holding her head high, her fur bristling. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the clan.

"Fox hearted crow food eaters." Shadestorm hissed under his breath as he tore at the ground with unsheathed claws, his eyes blazing with anger. Sunmist shot him a look saying 'hold your tongue.' The young tom nodded reluctantly and stared at the leaders.

"Clawstar, I've known Featherstar since before she was leader, and I know that she wouldn't send her cats to hunt on any of our territory." Heatherstar mewed calmly and supportively. Sandstar nodded in agreement.

"Fine Featherstar. If you say you didn't steal, than maybe I was mistaken, but trust me when I tell you that if I scent ThunderClan on ShadowClan territory, we won't over look it again."Clawstar hissed. The tom turned to rest of the cats.

"ShadowClan has nothing left to say." He yowled and jumped to the ground, gathering his clan and retreating back to their territory.

"This Gathering is over!" Sandstar yowled and jumped down. Featherstar and Heatherstar did the same.

"We didn't prey-steal." Cloverlight muttered as a ShadowClan tom pushed her and hissed. Sunmist felt pity for the young she-cat and bounded up to her.

"Cloverlight, we know we didn't steal and that's what counts. ShadowClan can cry all they want to, but we know we did no wrong." Sunmist mewed and licked the she-cat on the head.

"Thank you for being here for me Sunmist." Cloverlight purred and quickened her pace until she was padding beside Shadestorm. Sunmist sighed as she remembered the day Oakscar left them alone, without a father.

"_Sunpaw, from now on you will be known as Sunmist. StarClan honors your patience and bravery and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!" Featherstar yowled. Sunmist's chest puffed up in pride as her clanmates cheered her name .She closed her eyes and relished in the moment, but the excitement quickly melted._

_A dark brown tom with a long scar down the left side of his flank padded into camp, a small brown tabby she-cat hard on his heels. Maplechest padded out of the nursery, her belly swollen with kits. A smile was on her face, but it faded as she stared at her mate._

"_Oakscar, what is the meaning of this? Who is this she-cat?" Featherstar yowled from Highrock, her usual gentle voice filled with anger and surprise._

"_This is Lark. She is a rogue and my new mate!" Oakscar yowled as he nuzzled the tabby. Maplechest gasped in surprise and padded over to him. _

"_What about me?" Maplechest whimpered. Oakscar spat as she approached him._

"_You were fun in the beginning. My beautiful little mouse, but then you got pregnant." Oakscar mewed._

"_I'm pregnant with your kits!" Maplechest choked, her voice filled with hurt._

"_I don't want kits! Like I said before, you were fun in the beginning. Remember, we wouldn't sleep in our nests for seven sunrises at a time. We were off in the forest. Now, you're fat and slow and no fun." Oakscar spat. Maplechest cowered at his words._

"_Enough!" Featherstar hissed and jumped down, landing right in front of the tom. _

"_How could you?" Maplechest hissed and swiped at the tom, clawing at his ear. He fought back as his ear bled. Featherstar finally jumped back and stared at him as she stood protectively over Maplechest. _

"_We're leaving!" Oakscar spat and turned around with Lark. They ran out of camp while Robinfeather, Nightclaw and Whitepatch gave chase. Sunmist padded over to Maplechest and licked her ear._

"_I don't understand. What's wrong with me?" Maplechest whimpered._

"_Nothing is wrong with you Maplechest. Oakscar is just a stupid tom." Sunmist whispered._

-1 moon after Oakscar left-

_Mapleshade was standing beside Robinfeather as Cloverkit and Shadekit bounced around her paws._

"_ShadowClan warrior; get out!" Shadekit hissed and flung himself at Cloverkit._

"_I'm not a ShadowClan warrior! I'm your sister!" Cloverkit squeaked as she ran away from her chasing brother. Sunmist and Nightclaw were standing beside the fresh-kill pile, staring lovingly at the kits. Suddenly, Nightclaw called out in warning._

"_Adder!"_

_Maplechest's fur bristled as chaos exploded within the clan. Sunmist saw a black shade slinking along the camp entrance towards Cloverkit. She yowled and went to jump, but Maplechest was quicker. As the adder cocked its head, ready to strike, Maplechest jumped protectively over Cloverkit and the adder struck her spine. She yowled in pain and crumpled upon her daughter. Sunmist bounded over to the injured queen as rest of the clan stared in shock. She lifted Maplechest's stiff body enough for Cloverkit to slither out and rush over to her whimpering brother._

"_Birchleaf! Moonshadow!" Sunmist called as she tried to stay calm._

"_Hey, hey, hey. Maplechest, stay with me. Come on, you can't leave. What about Cloverkit and Shadekit? They need you." Sunmist whimpered. Maplechest's eyes fluttered open for a moment._

"_Sunmist, take care of them." Maplechest said as her last words. There, before her eyes, the brown she-cat died. Sunmist glanced at Cloverkit and Shadekit and promised Maplechest and herself she would take care of them. She stood there, stiff and in shock, as Moonshadow and Birchleaf raced past her. _

Sunmist sighed as she snapped away from her painful thoughts and padded after her clanmates.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter Five**

_Twolegs seeped through the trees and rocks, trapping cats and beating them. A red tom with small white spots fought with tooth and claw. He fell from a rock into the water, but didn't rise again. Then, the Twolegs set loose their dogs. The slobbery fangs snapped at the remaining cats, their eyes wide with fear. All that was seen within the dogs eyes was thirst. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from one of the caves. A dog bounded to it and went inside. It soon reemerged with a grey and black cat dangling from its jaws. A flash raced towards it, the cat fell from the jaws, and the flash batted the snapping dog away. The grey and black cat went back inside the cave with an agonizing yowl. Soon, the cat and blurry figure that had batted away the dog were carrying three small bundles out of the cave. Another dog raced towards them, and, with snapping jaws, snatched a small bundle from the cats' jaws. It yowled in anger and terror, but was forced to keep going. They made it to the river, no other cats in sight, but were surrounded by dogs. The dogs barked and howled and moved closer. Then they. . . _

Sunmist woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding with fear and her legs felt weak and useless.

"Are you okay?" Silverfur whispered to her. It wasn't even dawn yet. Breathing heavily, Sunmist nodded.

"I'm okay Silverfur. I just need some air." Sunmist whispered and padded out of the nursery. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Dew covered the grass and soaked into Sunmist belly fur, making her shiver. The green-leaf night seemed cold and the air was crisp. She was still shaken by her nightmare.

_What does it mean? I've never seen that place before and I've never seen those cats, though that grey. . .no, it couldn't be. _Sunmist thought and sighed. It had been five sunrises since the Gathering and all cats had been on edge. ThunderClan was worried that ShadowClan would attack and a fight would be upon them. Featherstar tried to keep her Clan calm, but it didn't always work. Sunmist stood up, still shaking, and padded out of camp. Her kits would be born soon and she wouldn't have the chance to walk freely in the forest for a few moons. She didn't know where she was going; she just let her paws carry her. Where she landed was unexpected. She stopped walking and stared at the ShadowClan border. Something smelled wrong, but she couldn't tell what.

"Sunmist, what are you doing all the way out here?" a small voice sounded behind her. She spun around to see Shadestorm padding up beside her.

"I needed some air. What are you doing out here?" Sunmist mewed calmly.

"I saw you pad out of camp from dirt place and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Shadestorm mewed and stared at the border.

"Thank you for caring Shadestorm, but I'm quite alright." Sunmist purred and leaned against the tom. He purred and licked her on the head.

"Sunmist, thank you for taking care of me and Cloverlight when no one else would. We owe you our lives." Shadestorm mewed suddenly after moments of silence. Sunmist lifted her head and stared at him.

"You're mother was an amazing cat Shadestorm." Sunmist started choking up.

"Will you tell me about her?" Shadefur whispered as he looked at his paws.

"Where to begin? You're mother was a beautiful, stupendous named Maplechest. I remember when she finally took Oakscar as her mate. Oh, and then Birchleaf told her she was expecting. I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy, but Oakscar, well, he wasn't too thrilled. He ended up leaving ThunderClan to be with a rogue named Lark. After he left, she was devastated, but then she had you and your sister and her life seemed worth living again. She had you the sunrise after Oakscar left." Sunmist remembered and shuddered. Shadestorm put his tail on her shoulder and stared at her. Sunmist took a deep breath and continued.

"She died saving Cloverlight from an adder. You two where only a moon old, but she couldn't have loved you more." Sunmist purred as she stared at her swollen stomach.

"What was she like before us?" Shadefur asked.

"She was so outgoing and the best hunter I had ever seen! I remember she caught a mouse and brought it to the nursery when I was a kit and I must say; it was the best mouse I have ever tasted." Sunmist purred. She was about to continue when she heard a twig snap. A huge whiff of ShadowClan scent surrounded her and she stared as glowing eyes slinking towards her and Shadestorm. Sunmist gasped and pushed Shadestorm backwards.

"Go back to camp! Go get help!" Sunmist hissed to the warrior.

"I'm not leaving you here!" he hissed back, his gave filled with worry.

"Shadestorm, go get help. I'll go hide and try to slow them down." Sunmist whispered. She wasn't really a mother yet, but she had her motherly instincts and as she gazed upon Shadestorm and thought of Cloverlight, she couldn't help but want to make sure they were okay.

"Maplechest told me to take care of you and your sister and that is what I'm doing. Now go!" Sunmist hissed and gave him a slight push. Shadestorm started to bound away, but turned back and all Sunmist could see his worry filled eyes. She just stared at him, nodded her head, and sighed in relied when he started running again. Sunmist turned back and climbed up a nearby Pine tree and crouched down among the branches. As she glanced around pine needles, she saw ShadowClan warriors padding over the border. Clawstar stopped right below her branch and sniffed the air.

"ThunderClan shall pay for stealing prey from us!" he yowled to his followers. They called their agreement when one cat stopped and looked up and stared straight at her.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter Six**

Sunmist looked at familiar eyes and realized it was Darksky. Darksky looked at her with pity and Sunmist prayed to StarClan that she would remember their friendship and not tell that she was there. StarClan granted her wishes and Darksky began to yowl again as they went forward. _I have one more prayer for you StarClan. Please, let Shadestorm get back to camp quick enough to warn our Clan. _Sunmist prayed and inched her way down the tree. It felt like forever when her paws finally hit the ground again. She was about to sneak forward when a loud yowl came from the top of the hill. Her gold and black head shot up, her eyes wide with panic until she saw Shadestorm, Cloverlight, Robinfeather, Nightclaw, Liontail, Stormcry, Whitepatch, Crescentear, Frostbird, Fawnfur, Stonestorm and at the lead was Featherstar. Clawstar was standing two fox lengths away from the brown and silver ThunderClan leader.

"You stole from us again Featherstar. Enough is enough!" Clawstar hissed. His Clan stayed silent, their bodies tense and waiting for his signal.; his simple tail flick for the attack to begin.

"I told you once Clawstar. ThunderClan didn't steal prey from you!" Featherstar yowled, her sea green eyes burning in fury.

"Liar!" Clawstar hissed and flicked his tail. With the small movement, his Clan leaped forward, claws unsheathed and fangs gleaming in the moonlight. ThunderClan jumped forward with Feathertails' permission and the fight began. ShadowClan warriors streamed around Clawstar, who was standing still. Featherstar did the same and their eyes met, both filled with anger. Blood splattered the ground as cats battled. Sunmist glanced around and saw Clawstar had Featherstar pinned on the ground. With a shrill yowl, Sunmist raced forward and knocked Clawstar over. She nipped his hind leg and soon Featherstar was on her paws again.

"This is my fight Sunmist." Featherstar hissed and Sunmist nodded, though fear gnawed at her stomach. _Featherstar is on her last life_. Sunmist thought, but as she looked at her strong leader, fear slowly melted.

Featherstar and Clawstar fought and Sunmist twirled around. She saw Robinfeather winning his fight with Blackstripe, a white tom with a black stripe down his spine. She looked around again and saw Stormcry and Whitepatch fighting side by side. Stormcry raked his sharp claws down the light brown flank of Snarljaw while Whitepatch sunk his fangs into the black hind leg of Batcry. The blue-grey pelt of Jayfur was slinking up to Stormcry. Sunmist hissed and threw herself at Jayfur, sinking her claws into his side and her teeth into his thick scruff. He threw her off and pounced on her, pinning her to the blood stained earth. She kicked his stomach with her hind paws and clawed at his muzzle until he finally went away, but not before he ripped his teeth down her left ear, making a trail of blood seep into her ear as it tore. She looked up again to see that most of the ShadowClan warriors had retreated, but Slyshade, Crowfoot, Shadedream and Clawstar still remained. Crowfoot and Shadedream were battling Fawnfur, Frostbird and Stonestorm while Slyshade clawed at Shadefur and then, she looked at Featherstar and Clawstar. They were circling each other, fur tangled in their claws and teeth bearing. A loud yowl sounded from Sunmist's left, but before she could look to see who made it, Clawstar made his move. With large muscles, the light grey ShadowClan leader pounced and landed in front of Featherstar, claws unsheathed. Sunmist waited for Featherstar to move, but it never happened. Instead, a trail of blood dripped out of the ThunderClan leaders' neck and she crumpled onto the ground. Sunmist hissed in shock, hurt and fury and flung herself onto Clawstars' back, clawing at his spine. He spun around and she felt a small pain in her stomach, but she ignored it and kept fighting. Soon, Nightclaw, Liontail and Crescentear joined her, taking one life from the murderous leader. As he fell to the ground, a blood curdling gurgle sounded from Clawstar, his eyes wide open. Then, all was silent for a few heartbeats. Suddenly, Clawstar blinked, got to his paws and stared. Crowfoot, Shadedream and Slyshade padded up to Clawstar and flanked him protectively.

"Featherstar!" Nightclaw yowled and crumpled to the blood stained ground beside his mother. Liontail joined him while Sunmist padded over to the corner. She saw a still body lying to her right and with a choking cry, she raced over to it. On his side, lying in a pool of warm sticky blood, was Shadestorm.

"No!" She gasped and nosed at his fur, trying to make him wake up.

"Thank you for being here for me." Shadestorm's voice was bubbled from the blood trapped in his slowing lungs.

"I'll always be here, but you have to be here too." She murmured, her voice choked.

"I will. I just need to sleep." He sighed and then moved no more. Sunmist was washed by grief, but soon, she realized that Clawstar and his followers were still there. Her grief was replaced by rage and she stood up, claws digging into the blood soaked dirt.

"How dare you!" she caterwauled. Clawstar faced her and ThunderClan looked up.

"Have your warriors no meaning of the code?" she screeched.

"Of course my warriors know the code!" Clawstar called back.

"Are you sure about that? In the warrior code, it says that a warrior does not kill, yet there are two dead cats!" she countered. All eyes turned to her and the gut wrenching screech of Cloverlight filled the air as she raced over to Sunmist, falling beside her brother.

"This battle was uncalled for Clawstar and this will be brought up in the Gathering!" she hissed and stood defensively over Shadestorm's dead body. Clawstar didn't answer her. Instead, he lashed his tail and padded over the border unsteadily, Slyshade, Crowfoot and Shadedream following. Stonestorm, Fawnfur, Stormcry and Crescentear followed them, snapping at their hind legs. Sunmist noticed that Darksky was standing on the ShadowClan side of the border, but instead of helping her leader, she stared at Sunmist with mourning eyes. _She didn't want this war. She didn't want anything to do with it, but because her leader told her to, she fought. _Sunmist realized and with a sigh, she looked at her clanmates, feeling a little dizzy.

"Who is well enough to help carry Shadestorm and Featherstar?" Liontail asked the clan.

"I am." Sunmist murmured.

"So am I." Nightclaw mewed.

"Me too." Whitepatch answered. Liontail nodded as he padded over to Sunmist and helped her lift Shadestorm's body as Whitepatch helped Nightclaw with Featherstar. Sunmist shuddered as she lifted Shadestorm's already cold body. They padded forward slowly. Frostbird and Fawnfur walked with Cloverlight. They were trying to keep her steady while fighting their own pain and sadness. It was about half was to camp before Sunmist felt the pain in her stomach again. Her pace slowed and everyone passed her.

"Sunmist, are you okay?" Liontail asked from behind her.

"I think so. My stomach just hurts." She answered but stumbled, barely catching herself.

"Are you sure? You seem-" He stopped as he gasped. "Someone help!" Liontail screeched, his voice filled with alarm as he stared at the ground. Sunmist crumpled to the ground, feeling dizzy and full of pain.

"She's bleeding!" Liontail yowled as he lied Shadestorm's body down and bounded to Sunmist. A large gash ran deep within her stomach and she was bleeding heavily. Where she had walked, a trail of blood showed. Everyone raced over to her.

"Go get help!" Liontail ordered and Nightclaw and Stormcry obeyed, racing back to camp. Whitepatch slowly lied Featherstar's body down and padded up to Sunmist.

"Sunmist, please, please, don't do this." Liontail whispered in her ear. She moaned in pain and began to cough.

"Sunmist, don't leave me here. I love you." He added slowly and Sunmist's world went black.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 7**

"The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm." a distant voice foretold. Sunmist jolted upright to see a brown and silver she-cat standing in front of her.

"What are yo- why am I here?" Sunmist asked shakily.

"You know why." the cat mewed, her eyes glazed over appearing white.

"Where am I?" Sunmist repeated. The cat ignored her and then the body began to shake viciously. After what felt like forever, Sunmist saw the usual sea green eyes she was use to, but still, she ignored her.

"You will kill them all." the cat hissed, her voice demonic and the sea green eyes grew red and demon like. Sunmist was terrified, but held her ground, afraid to move and afraid to show weakness.

"Featherstar! Where am I?" Sunmist hissed and once again, Featherstar's voice changed, and she sounded sweet and normal. The red color faded from her eyes, revealing Sunmists' leader.

"You're in StarClan." Featherstar mewed as her fluffy tail flicking back and forth in urgency.

"Why am I here?" Sunmist was fearful, and even more so when her leader ignored her. Instead, Featherstar's mouth gaped open and, as Sunmist looked closer, she noticed Featherstars' eyes were rolled back in her. A single voice chilled the air in mechanical laughter as Featherstar faded into the shadows, taking the only light allowing Sunmist to see; the stars. Slowly, Sunmist was left in a chilling darkness where she felt alone and afraid. She couldn't see, but she still tried to catch a glimpse of something. As she frantically looked for something, a fowl odor filled her nostrils, making her throat and eyes burn. She spun away from it, trying to escape, but made contact with cold fur.

"You don't believe that crazy loon do you? You, being anything more than a tom toy. You, being liked for anything more than your looks?" the same mechanical voice now hissed in her ear.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sunmist hissed back, but the fur disappeared. Suddenly, the space around her grew dim with light. Sunmist sighed and silently thanked StarClan for sending her home, but as she opened her eyes, she didn't see her den, clan or nest, but what was in front of her, she had seen before. All around her, blood splattered the ground, staining it red. Cats fought with everything they had, clawing and spitting at each other. This wasn't a small quarrel; this was a fight to the end; to the death.

"No!" A familiar voice yowled as a red pelted cat tore into black fur. It smirked in triumph and then raced towards a small cave. As he entered, a shrill cry sounded and again, Sunmist saw the blur blazing towards the cave, entering and reappearing with cats. As they tried to escape, cats fell to the ground -dead. Their blood drained from them and ran into a red pool.

"You see, you can't change this. You're weak; a she-cat. You'll never be anything, so why try?" the voice hissed in her ear.

"Get out! You're not welcome here!" a new voice sounded. Sunmist looked to see a blue-gray she-cat and an orange-red tom sprinting towards her from the shadows, their eyes blazing in fury. Sunmist heard the voice no more, just the sound of an irritated hiss and retreating paw steps.

"Why are you here?" the she-cat growled to Sunmist.

"You tell me! I was speaking with Featherstar, but she never told me anything!" Sunmist responded. An odd look passed from the star-pelted she-cat and tom.

"We haven't gone to get them yet. Neither of them." the tom looked to Sunmist again. She was confused, but didn't have time to get a word in.

"You must leave now. Go back to your clan and if you ever hear that voice again, run deeper within the stars. He can not touch you there." The she-cat's tone was filled with seriousness and worry. Sunmist couldn't help it, and for the first time she had been there, she looked around. In front of her, where the cats stood, was well lit and starry, but behind her, darkness seeped into every crevice and tall pine trees that were missing branches stood, making it feel eerie and creepy.

"Sunmist, the cat you heard tells you nothing but lies. Do you understand that?" the she-cat looked at her. Sunmist nodded and then stopped jerkily.

"But why am I here?" Sunmist interrupted her thoughts.

"We're trying to figure that out." The tom was the one to reply.

"You must go back now." the she-cat hissed urgently.

"Wait, before I do, Featherstar, or whoever it was, told me something. The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when the dusk comes during the storm. What does that mean?" Sunmist asked. Again, an odd look passed between the two cats.

"We can't say much now. You must go though. Go back to ThunderClan." The she-cat spoke, but her voice lightened a little as she spoke of the clan. Sunmist didn't have time to do anything when they faded and she blinked, only to reopen her eyes to a gloomy looking cave and the bitter smell of herbs.

"You're awake! Birchleaf, she's awake!" the sweet comforting sound of Moonshadow's voice sounded from her left. Sunmist coughed, but the movement made her stomach ache in pain.

"Check her cobwebs!" Birchleaf's stern mewed rang out. Moonshadow moved forward, following his order.

"I have no idea how you sleep in here." Sunmist mewed weakly when she finally came to the realization she was in the medicine den.

_Why didn't I figure that out earlier?_ She asked herself, but broke out of thought when Moonshadow's warm breath chilled Sunmist's stomach. How is her warm breath making my stomach cold? Sunmist wondered, and, to find out for herself, glanced down at her stomach to see with the help of the dim light that seeped through the lichen at the entrance of the den. What she saw made her feel sick.

Her stomach was covered in blood soaked cobwebs. They were plastered to her stomach, where no fur lied, and she saw a very faint gash in the center of her belly.

"I need to change your cobwebs." Moonshadow mewed and went to get more wild stitching. As Sunmist stared at her stomach, everything flooded back and crashed down upon her. The battle, Featherstar, Shadestorm, Clawstar's sharp claws, the pain, her fall, Liontail's words; she remembered it all. Remembering her leader and adopted son made her feel ill, but then another thought came to her.

"Moonshadow, how long have I been asleep?"

"The whole night!" Her sister replied to her and came back to her with a wad of cobwebs.

"I have to go sit vigil!" Sunmist mewed, her eyes wide in alarm. As Moonshadow took off the blood soaked cobwebs and applied the new ones, she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Sunmist, but I must refuse that request. Your wound is bad, maybe even fatal, and I just now got the bleeding to stop. I can't put you at risk."

"My leader and son are out there dead and I didn't say good-bye. I have t-" Sunmist mewed and was cut off.

"I don't want you to be out there dead too." Moonshadow hissed. Sunmist didn't flinch at her tone, for she knew it was just worry.

"Please Moonshadow, I must go." Sunmist begged as Birchleaf approached.

"You may go." He mewed and Moonshadow opened her mouth, prepared to argue.

"If you were a warrior that was wounded in battle and I told you that you could not wish your leader, daughter, or sibling good-bye and well on their journey to StarClan, would you not harbor guilt of never saying good-bye?" Birchleaf rounded on Moonshadow, and spoke slowly. Moonshadow's jaws just gaped open dumbfounded. As Sunmist tried to stand up, her legs were shaking and she almost fell when her sister caught her.

"I guess I won't let you do this alone. I'll help you." She whispered to Sunmist and helped her, supporting her with her shoulder. Together, they staggered out of the den to a cold, eerie dawn. While leaning on Moonshadow, Sunmist made her way to Shadestorms' freezing body and crumbled down on the ground beside him.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You saved me Shadestorm and I couldn't save you. You saved me and darling, I'm so sorry! I tried, but I didn't-I couldn't and I'm so sorry." You are my son and I swear to you I will protect Cloverlight." Sunmist nosed at his cold ear and closed her eyes. She felt a comforting tail lie on her shoulder and glanced up to see Liontail. He looked sad and embarrassed at the same time and without a word, he helped her up and they padded over to Featherstars' body. Sunmist fell to the ground beside Nightclaw and leaned against him. She heard Liontail sigh, but pushed him out of her mind. _My leader and son are dead. I have a wonderful mate and I'm expecting his kits and I can't be thinking about another tom right now._ Sunmist hissed mentally, but couldn't help but want Liontail by her side. As she looked over to her black pelted mate, she wanted to find comforting words while he mourned for his mother, but found none, so she pressed against his cold fur.

_He hasn't moved at all tonight_. She realized. Just then, the elders padded forward and lifted the bodies, heading out for burial. As they left the silent camp, a loud, choked yowl sounded from High Stone.

"Cats of ThunderClan, last night we suffered the loss of our beloved leader and one of our new warriors in an uncalled battle Shadowclan forced upon us. To show ThunderClan will survive, Birchleaf and I will go to Moon Pool, where I will receive my nine lives." Liontail called. The Clan supported him, but weren't as loud as they should have been. Last nights' losses had taken a toll on them all.

"Also, two new kits have joined the nursery. Last night, Silverfur gave birth to two healthy toms." Liontail added and Sunmist rasped a purr. As Liontail jumped off of High Stone and prepared to leave, Sunmist heard news that she feared.

"What do you mean they didn't survive?" Moonshadow hissed to her mentor in the corner of the camp.

"Kits die all the time. It just wasn't meant to be." Birchleaf's tone was filled with pity. Moonshadow sighed and then looked up, catching Sunmist's eye. Sunmist snapped her head forward and feared the worst for Silverfur. _Her kits died? But Liontail just said they were fine_. She thought. As she blinked, she noticed Liontail looking at her. With one last glance, the golden deputy, soon to be leader, padded up to Whitepatch.

"Will you organize patrols and please leave Nightclaw out of them?" he asked as Nightclaw slunk past them and into the warriors' den. Whitepatch nodded in acceptance. Then, Liontail padded up to her.

"You should go back to the medicine den and rest." he whispered. She nodded and hated the way she felt pulled to him. She'd always fancied him. These feelings weren't new, but had been buried when Nightclaw asked her to be his mate.

She turned around and slowly made her way to the medicine den, every move agony. As she entered, she saw Moonshadow disappearing into the herb store. Sunmist carefully padded over and peered inside to see her sister pushing an herb all she-cats knew of to the back of the store.

"Why are you pushing the borage all the way back there?" she asked. Moonshadow didn't respond right away. She simply looked up at Sunmist, her beautiful eyes full of pity and grief. Sunmist was confused by her sister, but soon understood, though the next words she despised.

"When Clawstar slashed your stomach open, it killed your kits. I'm so sorry sister." Moonshadows' voice quivered with every word and her eyes clouded over in grief. Sunmist wanted to scream, cry and yowl, but didn't. Instead, she made her way across the cave to her swan feather lined nest and lied down. She stared at the stone wall in disbelief and hatred. She felt numb and sore and sad and all she wanted was to go to ShadowClan and take every remaining life of Clawstar the same way he had taken the life of her leader, Shadestorm, and her unborn kits.

When Sunmist broke out of her hurting daze, it was from Moonshadows' low voice.

"Are you hungry?" Sunmist drug her head over the edge of her nest to stare at her sister to see she had a vole in her jaws. As she glanced around Moonshadow to the den entrance, she saw the sun slinking down below the horizon and the sky, still blue, had a slight pink, orange, purple tint to it.

"I'm not hungry." Sunmist choked and closed her eyes. She was starving, but she knew if she tried to eat anything, she wouldn't be able to hold it down.

"You need to eat something Sunmist." Moonshadow urged.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Sunmist growled and turned her head to the side. She heard Moonshadows' heavy sigh and instantly felt bad.

"I didn't mean to snap." she whispered and felt Moonshadow watching.

"I know." She whispered and laid the vole beside Sunmists' nest. "In case you change your mind." She murmured and padded into the herb store and as quietly as she could. The gentle, rhythmic sound of the medicine cat apprentice sweeping dead herbs out of the stores soothed Sunmist to an extent. The she-cat that had now lost two litters sniffed at the vole, and then snubbed her nose. She felt sick and, with a small sniffle, drifted into a black sleep. She went that night without dreaming. The only thing she saw was the dark and felt cold and hollow the whole time.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liontail and Birchleaf had just arrived to the Moon Pool as the sun started to set. Slowly, they headed inside, their paws slipping into the many paw prints before them that had become embedded within the slope. With a nervous sigh, Liontail turned to Birchleaf.

"Liontail, don't worry. You will receive your nine lives." Birchleaf mewed and lapped at the water. Liontail delayed his drink momentarily, but with a small smile, he lapped at the cold water and slipped into sleep. Liontail opened his eyes to see his paws on the starry grounds of StarClan. He was alone for a few heartbeats, but slowly, a white she-cat with amber eyes padded forward along with a golden tom with one black spotted foot and green eyes.

"Liontail, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" He wanted to cry as his mother, Whitewillow, approached; beside her stood his father, Spottedfoot.

"I am. "He replied, almost in tears.

"Than it is time." The golden tom with the black dappled foot, Spottedfoot, showed no emotion as he spoke. Slowly, cats lined around them and stared at the golden deputy.

"Liontail, with this life, I give you hope. Use this life to see the good side in things." A small grey kit padded forward. Liontail knew him as Cloudkit, his brother who died from a hawk. Cloudkit touched his nose to Liontails' and a burning sensation jolted through him until it felt as if he were to fall. Cloudkit stepped back and the pain stopped. Liontail looked up with water filled eyes to see his clanmate who had just died. It was Shadestorm.

"With this life, I give you justice. Use this life to know which battles are worth the risk." Shadestorms' movement matched Cloudkits', but the pain was more agonizing. Liontail yowled in pain and almost completely crumbled to the ground when Shadefur moved.

"With this life, I give you love. Use this life to care for your clan." Whitewillow touched his nose with her own and a shock of electricity sparked through him, burning his blood. The pain was excruciating, but a sweet feeling lined it, making it bearable. _A mothers' love is how this feel. She is willing to risk her life for her young, just as she did for me. My mother saved me from a fox, and this is how her love for me felt. _Liontail realized. As Whitewillow stepped back, Spottedfoot padded forward.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it to be bold enough to fight for what you believe in." Spottedfoot mewed, his voice full of love and strength, but once more, a serge of electricity flew through Liontail. He gasped in pain and almost fell to the ground when Spottedfoot stepped back. Next, a cream colored she-cat with hazel eyes and a golden chest with white paws padded forward. _Daisyrain, my sister, my beautiful sister. Sunmist almost suffered your fate. _Liontail whispered silently.

"Liontail, with this life, I give you strength. Use this life to protect your clan." Daisyrain mewed and a hard weight fell upon him as they touched noses. It didn't hurt; it was heavy, but sweet. As she pulled away, he gasped and sighed. He waited.

"With this life, I give you fear. You are not invincible; use this life to see that." A silver tabby tom with a large scar over his eye. He knew him as Silverscar, his last brother that died five moons ago. As their noses made contact, Liontail felt hollow and fear crept its way to him. Suddenly, pain shot through him and he fell to the ground, crying in agony. Silverscar stepped back and a light golden she-cat with blue eyes took his place. Liontail slowly stood up, still panting, but ready to receive his next life.

"With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to know right from wrong and which battle is worth winning." The she-cat mewed and Liontail felt a stab of pain. This was his first love. This was Lightpaw. She touched his nose and he felt a sweep of sweet, caring light flow into him. Lightpaw backed up and a black she-cat with golden paws padded forward.

"Brother, with this life, I give you compassion. Use it well to care for the weaker of your clan." The she-cat mewed as she held her nose to his. Liontail expected a sweet life like the one Lightpaw had given him, but instead the life hurt and burned.

"I'm so sorry you died Goldleap. It's all my fault. I didn't come back in time with the catmint and-" Liontail was cut off by her. She didn't say anything, but she showed forgiveness and love within the green depths of her eyes. Then, the familiar sight of Featherstar came into view and took Goldleaps' place and Liontail started purring. Featherstar touched her nose to Liontails' and spoke.

"With this life I give you patience, protection and certainty. Use it well to lead your clan with the powers of StarClan and to hold on for one more heartbeat to think before you act." Liontail knew what pain he would get, but he drank his last life hungrily. He wanted to feel close to her. As the life surged through him, he felt all her happiness and her warm heartedness and even her wisdom. He felt everything and felt as if it weren't enough. As they separated, he felt new. As if he had been born again and he was stronger.

"I give you the name Lionstar. Your old life is no more. You have received StarClans' approval, the nine lives of a leader and the guardianship of ThunderClan. Live each of your lives with pride and dignity." Featherstar's strong voice rang around StarClan. Each of the cats who had given him a life began to cheer and his heart weld up in pride. Tears began to rise to his eyes and spill over his face as he stared at all of the cats. He had loved them all and now he had to part them once more. As he cried, he shut his eyes and, with a disappointed sight, he opened them to see the Moon Pool. He sighed and stood up to stretch his legs. He glanced over to Birchleaf, who was still in StarClan. _I wonder what's happening that's kept him so long. _His thoughts sounded like a question. His stomach started rumbling, so, now that he had his nine lives, he went hunting. During the hunt, he killed a shrew and two voles. He ate the shrew and decided he would wait for Birchleaf to wake up and then the medicine cat could have the voles.

As he ate, he recalled all his lives. _Cloudkit , Shadestorm, Whitewillow , Spottedfoot , Daisyrain, Silverscar, Lightpaw , Goldleap and Featherstar. They gave me the life that I needed to have from them. The lives that they gave me matched up with how they were in my life. Cloudkit gave me hope, something I had lost when he died. Shadestorm gave me justice, something I need to bring to him, Featherstar and others who fall that don't deserve to. Whitewillow loved me, her son, and gave her life for me and wants me to do the same for my clan. Spottedfoot gave me what I needed when we went into the battle that killed him and Daisyrain; courage. Daisyrain gave me strength, though; I don't think she was just talking about outside. I need to be strong in battle and for my clan. Silverscar gave me fear, something I lacked in the last battle. I thought I could win anything and was stupid and that's how he got hurt. That's how he died. Lightpaw gave me wisdom. As apprentices, we lacked that. Featherstar told the clan of the fox and I led Lightpaw to find it; to prove we were ready to be warriors. I was young and stupid, but now, I've come so far. I've realized there are just some battles that aren't worth trying to win. Goldleap gave me compassion. After she died, all I had was Silverscar and then he died. I was alone and showed no feeling, no emotion, no compassion to those who tried to help me get through it. It's something I needed for moons and couldn't find it. Featherstar gave me patience, protection and certainty. Patience to take the time to listen to others, something I have a problem with. Protection to help me protect those I love. Certainty to help me know what I'm to do and do it, something I cower from. _

As Lionstar was thinking, he heard a quiet noise and turned to see Birchleaf sitting up and clearing his throat.

"I saved you a couple of voles." The new leader stood up and motioned to the fresh-kill. Birchleaf dipped his head in thanks and padded forward. He didn't say a word and his eyes looked troubled. Lionstar tried to lighten the mood.

"StarClan was amaz-" Birchleaf glared at the leader and shook his head.

"You mustn't tell anyone of your visit with StarClan; not even me. Do you understand?" Birchleaf's voice was low and serious.

"Yes, I understand. I didn't know Birchleaf, and I'm sorry." Lionstar bowed his head slightly.

"You're young and you'll learn." The medicine cat mewed and began to eat. After he was done, they headed home.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 9**

By the time dawn approached, Lionstar and Birchleaf had arrived back in camp and were waiting patiently for the rest of ThunderClan to arouse. "Birchleaf, how was Sunmist when you left?" The new leader asked quietly, his eyes on the medicine den entrance.

"She's getting better, but Moonshadow said she was taking the loss of her second litter hard." The honey furred tom responded. Lionstar nodded, his eyes lingering on the medicine den. "Lionstar, you can't worry about she-cats right now. Especially ones with mates. You're leader now, so put your clan first." Birchleaf mewed sternly, his eyes on Lionstar.

"She's part of the clan." Lionstar hissed quietly.

"Yes, she is _part _of the clan. You need not worry about _part _of the clan, but the clan as a whole." Birchleaf replied as he padded away from Lionstar.

Lionstar glared after the medicine cat. _Why can I not love her? _He wondered. Lionstar sighed as he sat under High Stone, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He saw Whitepatch come out of the warrior's den. The tom smiled at his leader as he approached him.

"Welcome home Lionstar." Whitepatch's voice thundered deeply.

"It's good to be home Whitepatch." Lionstar breathed with a grin. Bearfur emerged from the den walking beside Fawnfur. Robinfeather followed them and Willowfire followed him. Duskpaw walked with his sister Dreampaw and Dawnpaw out of the apprentices den as the other warrior's emerged from the warrior's den more slowly. They each greeted Lionstar with smiled and purrs, and as the new leader glanced around, the only cats missing were Cloverlight, Sunmist, Birchleaf, Moonshadow, Silverfur and her kits, and the elders. Lionstar sighed, but couldn't help but smile at the gathered clan. He left them and padded up the slope to the High Stone.

"Cats of ThunderClan, please gather below High Stone for a clan meeting!" Lionstar's voice thundered around the camp. Silverfur padded out of the nursery, her kits whining from inside. Birchleaf showed up and sat down at the edge of the group while Moonshadow and Cloverlight helped Sunmist out of the medicine den. Just with a single glance, Lionstar could tell Cloverlight and Sunmist hadn't slept much.

The leader forced back a growl as he saw Nightclaw go over to Sunmist and wrap his tail around her. He looked away from them and looked at rest of the clan. He smiled down at them and cleared his throat before continuing.

"As you all know, Birchleaf and I went to the Moon Pool last night, and I am proud to tell you that I have received my nine lives." Lionstar almost didn't get to finish his sentence before the clan burst into cheer. As it died down, he continued. "Now, I must name the new deputy. I say these words before StarClan for them to approve my choice. Whitepatch will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" He yowled. Most cats looked in shock, especially Nightclaw, but soon everyone was cheering, even the former leader's son.

"Whitepatch! Whitepatch! Whitepatch! Whitepatch!" He could see Whitepatch's mate, Willowfire, yowling the loudest.

"I have more to say." Lionstar purred. "Owlkit, Frozenkit, Lacekit, please step forward." Lionstar beckoned the three siblings. Lionstar chuckled as Swanwing licked the kits frantically and Stormcry rushed over, trying to help her.

"Swanwing, Stormcry, they look amazing." Lionstar mewed. Swanwing looked up at him, unsure. He nodded and she let the kits step forward, but not before getting one last lick on Frozenkit's head. Frozenkit shook herself and sat down.

"Owlkit, Fozenkit, Lacekit, you are now six moons old and are now old enough to be apprenticed. Owlkit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlkit. Bearfur, you trained Redfur well and I pray you will teach Owlkit just was well." Lionstar mewed.

"I will do my best." Bearfur mewed, his long fur blowing in the gentle breeze. Owlpaw and Bearfur touched noses and Lionstar continued.

"Frozenkit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Frozenpaw. Fawnfur, you trained Frostbird to be an outstanding and I pray you do the sane to your new apprentice."

"I promised to teach her everything I know." Fawnfur promised as she touched her nose to Frozenpaw's.

Lionstar dipped his head and turned to Lacekit. He recalled when Lacekit had been left in ThunderClan territory and Swanwing had gladly taken him in as her own. "Lacekit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lacepaw. Blackdream, it has been moons since you had an apprentice, but I remember how Featherstar said you were one of her best warriors. I know you will make Lacepaw a warrior ThunderClan will be proud of." Lionstar mewed to the black and gray she-cat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Moonshadow's eyes gleaming with pride and Sunmist smiling weakly for her mother.

Blackdream and Lacepaw touched noses, the she-cat purring softly.

"Owlpaw! Frozenpaw! Lacepaw!" The clan cheered. Blackdream and Lacepaw parted and Lionstar yowled, ending the clan meeting. He climbed off of High Stone as the clan bustled around the new apprentices. He saw Moonshadow exchange a quick word with Sunmist before padding over to Blackdream with a smile. His paws itched to go speak with the black and golden she-cat, but he couldn't. Not with Nightclaw and Cloverlight there.

Then, as if by the power of StarClan, Whitepatch padded over to them. Lionstar was close enough for the deputy to tell the warriors to go eat something and rest. As Nightclaw and Cloverlight bid their good-byes to the healing Sunmist and retreated, Lionstar padded over to her, burying the pained love he felt for her behind concern. "Sunmist, how are you feeling?" He asked as he came closer. Sunmist's head snapped towards him, her eyes wide. He noticed how tense she grew and guilt gnawed at his stomach.

"I'm better." She mewed as she avoided his gaze.

"That's good. I, uh, I was worried." Lionstar mewed. Sunmist nodded and sighed.

"Why did you do that to me?" She asked.

"Do what?" Lionstar titled his head.

"Why did you say that? When I was hurt, what in the name of StarClan made you say you love me?" Sunmist hissed in a hushed tone. Lionstar gulped as he shuffled his paws.

"I've always cared about you Sunmist. I just- I didn't think that-" The golden leader stuttered. He sighed, regained himself, and looked at her with blue eyes clouded with tears. "I've always loved you and when you fell, I didn't think I'd ever be able to tell you." He mewed.

"What if I didn't want you to tell me? I have a mate! His name is Nightclaw, you know, Featherstar's son! Or did you forget about that?" Sunmist hissed spitefully. Lionstar almost cowered at her harsh words. He looked her in the eye, and for a moment, he saw a flicker of something. Her eyes had softened and shone with an emotion he couldn't place. It had been there and had gone so quick that he couldn't tell what the flicker was, but he was determined to find out.

"What makes him better than me?" Lionstar asked.

"He asked! He's the one that told me he loved me. He asked me to be his mate. And he doesn't go around trying to be with a taken she-cat." Sunmist growled.

"I told you I loved you." Lionstar protested.

"After I was with someone else! It doesn't count now." Sunmist argued.

"What if I'd told you before him? Would you have said yes?" Lionstar asked, his voice breaking to a whisper. Sunmist fell silent and glared at him. Lionstar stared at her amber orbs, falling deeper into her gaze, even when it shone with anger.

After what felt like countless moons, Sunmist managed to choke out, "Yes." Lionstar's jaw gaped open in shock. Before he could say anything more, Sunmist added, "But it's too late now. You waited too long. I love Nightclaw and I'll be with him as long as I can. You can't tear us apart. I don't love you. Not anymore." Sunmist growled and stalked into the medicine den. A lump formed in Lionstar's throat and he felt like crying.

_I really did miss out. She'll never leave him. _The golden leader thought as he watched her leave. After a moment, he forced a weak smile. _But she's happy. He makes her happy. _He said mentally and with a heavy sigh, he turned away to the rest of his clan, leaving Sunmist behind.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 10**

"Sunmist, how are you feeling?" The sweet sound of her mother's voice made Sunmist smile.

"I'm better. Birchleaf said I can move back to the warrior's den when I want to now." She replied. She could Blackdream's rhythmic purr.

"That's great!" Blackdream's mew sounded much closer now. Sunmist blinked her eyes opened to see her mother standing a few mouselengths away. Blackdream smiled and padded over to her and licked her ear.

"How are things going with Lacepaw?" Sunmist asked.

"They're good. I think Lacepaw will be an amazing warrior." Blackdream responded with a grin.

"That's great. Lacepaw seems like a good cat. He'll be a warrior the clan can be proud of. Especially with you as his mentor." Sunmist complimented. She savored the moment when her mother smiled, looking like an apprentice herself.

"It's been so long since I've had an apprentice. I hope I haven't lost my touch." Blackdream replied.

"You're one of the best warriors this clan has ever seen. Any cat with you as their mentor is a cat to be proud of." Sunmist mewed as she stood up. She stared into her mothers' green pools. They gleamed with pride and joy and love. Sunmist purred and licked Blackdream's cheek. Instantly, the black she-cat matched Sunmist's purr with her own.

"How about we go for a walk?" Blackdream asked. Sunmist nodded with a grin and together, mother and daughter padded out of camp. "Stormcry seems happy that I'm mentoring Lacepaw. He really did take to him. Do you remember when Lacepaw first came to the clan?" Blackdream asked.

"Oh yes. Swanwing had just given birth to Frozenpaw and Owlpaw. Moonshadow had been gathering herbs and stumbled upon a scrappy little bundle of bones and fur. I thought the kit was already dead, but she _insisted _he wasn't. Swanwing nursed him back to health and I can still hear his little squeak when he finally said his name was Lace." Sunmist purred at the memory.

"Yes, I think that Swanwing and Stormcry took to Lacepaw as you and Nightclaw did to Cloverlight and Shadestorm." Blackdream mewed and instantly winced when she said the dead warriors' name. Sunmist sighed and touched her tail tip to Blackdream's flank.

"I miss him." She whispered. Blackdream looked at her and sighed.

"I know Sunmist. I know you do." She mewed and looked forward. Sunmist stared at her, noticing how grim her mother's stare had gotten. Sunmist stopped walking and tilted her head to the left.

"What is bothering you?" She asked. Blackdream turned around with a sigh.

"It's Cloverlight. Sunmist, she is only eating enough to keep her body going. She doesn't even finish a mouse anymore. I think losing Shadestorm hit her harder than we previously suspected. Birchleaf has kept an eye on her and has tried to convince her to eat more, but she won't. She claims to not be hungry." Blackdream's concerns spilled out like rain. Each word hit Sunmist harder until she was in a panic.

"Why didn't someone tell me? What about Nightclaw? Has he spoken with her?" Sunmist asked.

"Sunmist, Nightclaw probably hasn't even noticed how thin Cloverlight has gotten. All he does is go on patrols. He's trying to keep himself busy, and it's working. He hardly has time to sit down." Blackdream answered.

"So they're both losing themselves?" Sunmist whispered.

"I don't think it's that. I just think you need to talk to Cloverlight and spend time with Nightclaw. Believe it or not, you're the rock that keeps them together." Blackdream answered as they began to pad forward. Sunmist sighed and slowly got lost in her thoughts.

When she blinked, her eyes had to adjust to the dark. She looked up and worry swept over her. "Blackdream? Blackdream!" She yowled for the she-cat that was no longer beside her.

"Poor little Sunmist, all alone. Where are you going to go little kitty?" A dark voice whispered. Sunmist stared in confusion.

"Where am I? Where is Blackdream?" She asked, forcing herself to keep still.

"Go run to your Mommy, Sunmist!" The dark voice screeched. Sunmist squinted her eyes shut and shook her head. She listened as the dark voice cackled, and, after what felt like moons, it slowly fell quiet. All grew silent, but still Sunmist kept her eyes shut.

After a while, the tortoiseshell opened her eyes to see a stone wall. Claw marks were printed into the gray stone and yowling could be hear outside. Sunmist ran out of the cave to see the dogs. Savage jaws dripping with drool snapping hungrily at cats who fought with tooth and claw. That familiar wail sounded to her left. Sunmist instantly dashed in that direction, but before she could make it to the cave and see inside, she felt pressure on her sides. She was lifted into the air while fangs sunk deep within her skin. She screeched on terror and pain...

Sunmist jolted out of her nest, panting heavily. She gasped for air, her chest heaving, and her eyes wide. Nightclaw woke up beside her, his eyes full of concern. "Sunmist, what's wrong?" He whispered. Sunmist shook her head and scrambled out of the den into the clearing. Moonlight shone down into the hallow as Sunmist stood there shaking. It had been a three sunrises since she'd moved back into the warrior's den and tomorrow night was the Gathering.

Behind her, she could hear Nightclaw's gentle breathing. She turned around and faced him, her eyes wide with fear. He stepped forward and nuzzled her, intertwining his tail with hers. "What's wrong?" He whispered so softly she hardly heard him.

"Just a bad dream." She murmured back.

"How about you go back to sleep? I'll stay up and wake you if you have another nightmare." Nightclaw whispered. Sunmist stared at him and eventually, she nodded with a sigh. The walked back to the warriors' den in silence and Sunmist drifted off to silent, black sleep.

**Everyone, I want to go ahead and tell you that I have read your reviews and some seem a bit confused on why Bluestar has taken such an interest to Sunmist. There is a reason and it will be revealed in later chapters. Until then, please check out my new story: Broken Mirror. I am actually more excited about it at the moment, so I may update Broken Mirror more often then The Sky's Rise, but do not fear, because I'm not giving up on this story yet. I AM going to finish it. I know how I want it to end, it's just a matter of getting there. Anyway, please review!**

**~Sunmist**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 11**

"Whitepatch, Nightclaw, Robinfeather, Crescentear, Cloverlight, Blackdream, Swanwing, Stormcry, Sunmist, Owlpaw, Lacepaw, Dawnpaw, and Frozenpaw are going to the Gathering!" Lionstar's mighty yowl rang around camp. Sunmist looked at the leader, and he met her gaze longingly. Her stare hardened and she turned away from him and padded over to Cloverlight, Swanwing, Stormcry, and Nightclaw. To her left, she could hear Dreampaw and Duskpaw making their sister, Dawnpaw, to tell them everything that happens at the Gathering.

The tortoiseshell continued to the small group and stood beside Nightclaw, who smiled lovingly at her. "This Gathering is going to be intense." Stormcry noted. They all nodded while Sunmist stared at Cloverlight. This was the first Gathering since Shadestorm and Featherstar's deaths and it was going to be hard on them all.

"I'm surprised Lionstar is letting you go Sunmist." Swanwing mewed, drawing the she-cats' attention to her. Sunmist stared in a moment of panic. _How does she know about Lionstar's confession? _She wondered. "I mean, after all you've been through in the past moon." Swanwing added.

"Yeah, you just moved back into the warriors' den three sunrises ago." Stormcry mewed, looking at his little sister with affection and concern.

"I don't know why he's letting me go." Sunmist answered.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're going. You're the one that stood up to Clawstar after-" Cloverlight had started out strong, but trailed off. Sunmist frowned, knowing what she was recalling. She went to stand up, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nightclaw moving closer to Cloverlight and licking her on the ear. A small smile crept its way upon her face at the sight.

"If I know Sunmist at all, she's going to bring it up if Lionstar doesn't." Stormcry said to Cloverlight, with a glance to Sunmist. He winked at her and his eyes went back to the young warrior.

Just then, Sunmist heard a cat clearing its throat and noticed Stormcry, Cloverlight, and Swanwing bowed their heads as they looked beyond her. Nightclaw, too, dipped his head quickly. With a confused look, Sunmist turned around and, in front of her, stood Lionstar.

"I couldn't help but overhear, and if you don't mind me saying, the passing of Featherstar and Shadestorm will not go unheard. I'm going to give Clawstar the chance to admit to his fault. If he does, I'll handle it calmly. If he doesn't-" Lionstar paused, his eyes on Cloverlight the whole time, as if he were trying to comfort her. "-we'll worry about it when it happens, but I promise, ShadowClan will pay for what they've done." Lionstar mewed. Sunmist could hear Cloverlight purr weakly, and soon, the others were matching her purr with support for Lionstar.

With a smile, Lionstar blinked and turned to Sunmist, his expression growing serious. "Sunmist, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" He asked. Sunmist could feel her pelt beginning to grow hotter as she bowed her head. With a bow of his head to the warriors, Lionstar led her away from the group and into his den.

"What is the meaning of this Lionstar?" Sunmist asked as calmly as she could. Lionstar took a seat and wrapped his tail around his paws, the small tuft of fur at the end of his tail flicking rhythmically. Sunmist imitated his movements, her fluffy tail around her paws.

"Sunmist, I'm going to need support tonight. This is my first Gathering as leader and I-"

"Support? That's why you have your clanmates." Sunmist cut him off.

"And you're my clanmate." Lionstar mewed. He looked her in the eye, and the fire Sunmist was so use to seeing had dimmed. Lionstar looked tired, and he looked nervous.

"Lionstar, did you sleep last night?" Sunmist asked, her head tilted. She sighed when Lionstar shook his head.

"How could I sleep when I have to confront Clawstar about Featherstar and Shadestorm at the first Gathering I lead ThunderClan to as leader? What would that say about me, Sunmist? That I lead my clan into fights just because I can? That I ignore StarClan and cause argument and battle at a sacred Gathering? I don't know how to do this." Lionstar's voice was cloaked with defeat, and his head was bowed in shame. Only then did Sunmist realize he hadn't called her in here to try and convince her to leave Nightclaw, or tell her he loved her. He needed to confide in her, just like he use to before she'd taken Nightclaw as her mate.

"Lionstar, why are you letting me go to the Gathering?" Sunmist asked gently.

"Because you raised Shadestorm as your own. I know that if I have trouble speaking, you'll shout out from the crowd. Believe it or not Sunmist, you're not just a pretty face. You have so much going on, and no matter what, I trust you." Lionstar mewed, letting his head rise to stare at her.

"Does that mean that if Clawstar doesn't confess about the attack on ThunderClan, I have your permission to speak?" Sunmist asked. Lionstar nodded once. Sunmist dipped her head and stood up to leave, when Lionstar flicked his tail.

"One more thing Sunmist." He mewed and Sunmist looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm sorry." The golden leader mewed, a small choke at the end. Sunmist stared at him and bowed her head. She knew what he was talking about.

"As am I." She mewed and padded out of the den, leaving him behind. She picked her way through the scrambling clan to where she'd been earlier. As she made it to them, she nuzzled Nightclaw, who licked her on the ear. From behind her, she heard Lionstar's now confident yowl.

"ThunderClan, it's time to leave for the Gathering!"

With that, Lionstar led his clan out of camp and into a Gathering that could turn into another war.

~X~

Sunmist padded to the island with Nightclaw on her left and Cloverlight on her right. She could already scent RiverClan and WindClan, and gave a smug smirk when she realized ShadowClan had yet to arrive. She saw Sandstar and Heatherstar sitting on Great Tree, and they both gave quizzing looks to Lionstar as he jumped up onto the branch Featherstar had always sat. She flicked her eyes to see Lacepaw engage in conversation with the WindClan apprentice, Vinepaw. Dawnpaw was speaking with Thornpaw from WindClan, while Owlpaw and Frozenpaw sat with Lilypaw and Whitepaw as they listened to a group of warriors tell stories of past fights and friendships. She saw Skystream of RiverClan, speaking of a ginger tom named Firestar, who was the leader of ThunderClan before Bramblestar, who was leader before Featherstar.

Sunmist pricked her ears in interest, having always loved this tale, and padded over to Skystream.

"Firestar was a good friend of Mistystar, who was an outstanding leader and mother." Skystream mewed. "No one ever knew the father of her two kits was, and no one knows what happened to one of them. I don't know what truly happened to her, but I do not think my sister was really killed even though that's what everyone says." Skystream mewed, and Sunmist remembered that Skystream had been Mistystar's daughter.

"What do you think happened to her?" Frozenpaw asked. Skystream's eyes flickered with something Sunmist couldn't quite place.

"I don't know, but I think there is more to her tale than a fox. My sister was a great cat. We were five moons old when she disappeared, and the moon after I was apprenticed, Mistystar lost her last life saving, Ravencry, back then known as Ravenpaw, from a dog." Skystream mewed.

"Firestar was deeply hurt by the loss of a friend he'd known since the Old Forest. Mistystar and Firestar had traveled the Great Journey together along with Blackstar, and Tallstar." Sunmist chimed in.

"Who was Tallstar?" Lilypaw asked.

"I've often heard that Tallstar was one of the best cats to have ever led WindClan. He is the only cat to use his dying breath to change deputies. Mudclaw had been the fierce deputy that Tallstar didn't see well enough to lead WindClan after he joined StarClan. Mudclaw was blood thirsty and too ready for battle. Onewhisker became deputy, and then he became Onestar, the leader before Sandstar." Sunmist mewed. She heard Skystream purr beside her as the apprentices looked at them in amazement.

"Have you all ever heard of the dog pack that threatened ThunderClan in the Old Forest?" Skystream asked.

"No. What was it? Tell us the story!" Frozenpaw mewed excitedly.

"I may need some help. Willing to lend a paw Sunmist?" Skystream asked with a smile.

"Of course." Sunmist mewed. Skystream's eyes gleamed and she jumped up in the air, landing in front of the apprentices, her eyes glistening as she stayed low to the ground.

"The dog pack had been fueled by the menacing and vengeful Tigerstar. He-" Skystream was cut off as the scent of ShadowClan mingled onto the island and Clawstar bounded onto the Great Tree, yowling for the Gathering to start. All around her, Sunmist could see the hostility held between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She could feel Skystream's pelt prick with uneasiness and curiosity, but ignored her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak first." Sandstar mewed. The others nodded and the WindClan leader stepped forward. "All has been well in WindClan. Prey is plentiful, and Dovelight gave birth to three strong toms and a healthy she-cat." Sandstar mewed with pride and stepped back. Heatherstar took her place.

"Prey, too, has been plentiful in RiverClan. Grayscar has moved back into the warriors' den, now that Ivykit has been apprenticed to Roseblossom. Yellowpaw has also been made a warrior and is now known as Yellowheart." Heatherstar reported and stepped back.

"Yellowheart! Yellowheart!" The clans cheered. Anxiety and hostility grew more intense as Clawstar began to speak.

"All has been well in ShadowClan. I am pleased to report that we have two new apprentices, Dovepaw and Rosepaw, who are being mentored by Sandwave and Jayfur. Redfeather also gave birth to a she-cat and tom. Dirtpaw has also been made a warrior and received the name Dirtpelt. I am also proud to say that ThunderClan has quit prey stealing." Clawstar mewed and let Lionstar speak.

"I do not bring such fond news. I went to the Moonpool and received my nine lives and the rank of leader of ThunderClan. Whitepatch is our new deputy." Lionstar began.

"Featherstar is dead?" Heatherstar gasped.

"Yes Heatherstar. During a battle falsely forced upon ThunderClan by ShadowClan, ThunderClan's beloved leader, Featherstar, passed away along with Shadestorm." Lionstar mewed, his eyes blazing.

"Falsely forced? Falsely forced? ThunderClan was prey stealing and depriving my cats of food!" Clawstar's words came out in a defending yowl.

"ThunderClan never touched a piece of prey on your territory!" Lionstar shot.

"Liar! I scented you myself! I know the retched scent of ThunderClan cats, and it was all over bones of ShadowClan prey!" Clawstar shot back.

"I do not lie! Featherstar was an honest cat and never allowed her cats to steal! We ate ThunderClan prey!" Lionstar growled. Sunmist noticed how hard this was becoming for him.

"I had proof! The smell of your cats were all over my territory and prey. I would not let it go unjustified!" Clawstar yowled. His confidence was only raised by the yowls of support from his cats.

"Clawstar, we never stole from you!" Lionstar screeched.

"Look, the sky! StarClan are upset!" Hazelfur, the beautiful long haired, light hazel WindClan medicine cat, mewed loudly, her green eyes lit with fear. Clawstar and Lionstar ignored her, even as dark gray bundles began to cloud around the moon.

"How dare you lie!" Clawstar hissed. Sunmist had enough, and Lionstar was beginning to buckle.

"Lionstar speaks the truth! And even if we had stole from you, how dare you break the warrior code and kill Featherstar! Her blood stains _your_ paws Clawstar! _You killed her in cold blood_!" Sunmist screeched loudly. She could fell Skystream move away from her, along with Lilypaw and Whitepaw.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Clawstar snarled at her.

"How dare you kill Featherstar! And then Slyshade took the life of Shadestorm!" Sunmist hissed back. She could hear WindClan and RiverClan moving away as ThunderClan's yowls of support roared around her.

"My warriors know the warrior code!" Clawstar yowled.

"Yet they do not obey it!" Sunmist screeched. "Because of you, I lost my kits! I was pregnancy, and your claws ripped unborn lives away! And then you killed a cat I raised as my own! You murdered them!" She yowled. Clawstar's eyes widened, and Sunmist knew he hadn't expected it, but just as soon as Clawstar lost form, he regained himself and his stare grew hard once more.

"Featherstar must have not been a good leader if she led a pregnant she-cat into battle." He snickered.

"How dare you speak of Featherstar like that! She was an amazing leader! It just so happens that Sunmist was out for a _walk _when you showed up for a battle!" Nightclaw yowled from behind her.

"Clawstar, is this true? Did you kill Featherstar and take the lives of kits, while one of your warriors killed another?" Heatherstar asked.

"I defended myself, and as did my warriors. How about the life I lost in that battle?" The ShadowClan leader's words were burning with fury.

"You walked into that battle and killed without reason. You lost that life because you deserved it!" Crescentear yowled.

Overhead, the clouds had completely covered the moon and and the medicine cats were all looking up in worry.

Clawstar was hissing angrily, and was was his Clan.

"Enough!" Sandstar screeched so loudly, they all fell silent.

"This Gathering is over!" Heatherstar yowled in anger and led her clan away. Clawstar jumped off of the tree and with furious glares at the ThunderClan cats, he led ShadowClan away. Sandstar gathered WindClan and led them away. More slowly, Lionstar gathered his clan. As he passed Sunmist, he whispered, "Thank you," and padded across the fallen tree. ThunderClan followed, still wiled up from the clashing argument.

Lionstar led the cats into their territory. Cloverlight, Nightclaw, Swanwing, and Stormcry walked close to Sunmist, as Whitepatch spoke quietly with Lionstar. Birchleaf flanked Lionstar's other side, the leaders' tail lashing. Sunmist watched them, padding along silently, wishing for peace.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 12**

"Cats of ThunderClan, please gather below Highstone for a clan meeting!" Lionstar yowled from the large rock pile his den sat at the top of.

Slowly, the cats began to come closer and sit beside each other. It had almost been a half moon since the Gathering and ShadowClan had become more hostile than ever. From the back, Sunmist could see Frostbird washing Dreampaw, Duskpaw, and Dawnpaw frantically.

"I have asked you here because three apprentices have earned their warrior names. I have spoken with Stormcry, Whitepatch, and Rainpelt, and they all agree that these cats have earned their place amongst ThunderClan's warriors," Lionstar mewed loudly. "Dawnpaw, Duskpaw, Dreampaw, please step forward," He commanded as he made his way to the cats. They did so, all three bursting with pride. Sunmist watched while sitting next to Nightclaw with a purr.

"StarClan, these three apprentices have trained hard to learn the way of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Dawnpaw, Duskpaw, Dreampaw, do you promise the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dawnpaw mewed.

"I do," Duskpaw's voice matched hers.

"I do," Dreampaw echoed her siblings.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dawnpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dawnfern. StarClan honors you kindness and agility and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar mewed and laid his head on hers for a moment. He then turned to the tom. "Duskpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Duskflame. StarClan honors your strength and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Lionstar mewed and repeated what he'd done with Dawnfern." Lastly, he turned to Dreampaw. "Dreampaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dreamwing. StarClan honors your loyalty and eagerness to defend those weaker than you and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Lionstar mewed and bowed his head onto hers. As he finished the ceremony, cheers of congratulations exploded around the camp.

"Dawnfern! Duskflame! Dreamwing! Dawnfern! Duskflame! Dreamwing!" The clan cheered. Cloverlight padded up to Duskflame and purred, nuzzling him kindly. Sunmist noticed and nudged Nightclaw, flicking her tail towards the two warriors with a small purr. While rest of the clan gathered around Dawnfern and Dreamwing, Cloverlight and Duskflame padded off to the side. She'd never seen Cloverlight smile so much. Especially after Shadestorm had died, but the way she stared at Duskflame reminded Sunmist of how she had stared at Nightclaw.

Nightclaw stood up and padded up to Duskflame and Cloverlight, causing Sunmist to laugh lightly. Nightclaw looked like he wanted to smile and rip the toms' throat out all at the same time. Sunmist rolled her eyes and followed him. As she approached, she could hear Nightclaw speaking.

"Well done, Duskflame. Lionstar chose your warrior name well. I'm sure you'll make the clan proud." Nightclaw said, staring at the new warrior. Duskflame bowed his head in thanks. The sun was beginning to set and he'd soon take his warrior vigil.

"I'm sure you'll be a fine warrior, Duskflame. Congratulations," Sunmist purred and flicked Nightclaw with her tail. The black warrior flattened his ears and stared at her with a hint of guilt, but Sunmist only smiled. She knew it was because Cloverlight was the closest thing they had to a daughter and Nightclaw just wanted to protect her.

"I know you'll be great," Cloverlight purred and licked Duskflame's cheek. She backed away when Nightclaw cleared his throat, his ears now perked up and his eyes set intently on the new warrior.

"Dawnfern, Dreamwing, and Duskflame will sit a silent vigil tonight!" Lionstar yowled as the last streaks of daylight withered away. Duskflame bowed his head to the three warriors and trotted off to sit at the camp entrance with his sisters.

"Nightclaw, why did you act that way around him?" Cloverlight turned on him. Sunmist laughed at Nightclaw's shocked expression.

"I was being nice! I told him he'd be a good warrior," Nightclaw protested after he regained himself.

"You were very defensive," Cloverlight countered.

"I was not," Nightclaw mewed.

"Nightclaw," Sunmist mewed, flicking his flank with her tail. The black warrior looked at her and sighed before turning back to Cloverlight.

"Fine," He mewed.

"Fine, what?" Cloverlight asked.

"Fine, I'm-" Nightclaw mewed, "-sorry," He muttered the last word.

"You're what?" Cloverlight asked.

"Sorry," Nightclaw muttered again, this time a little louder. Cloverlight flicked her ear and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Nightclaw sighed loudly and turned away from the two she-cats. He padded into the warriors' den, his tail trailing on the ground behind him and his ears flat.

"He looks completely defeated," Cloverlight mewed, a trace of guilt in her eyes. Sunmist chuckled and laid her tail on her daughters' back.

"Don't be too hard on him. He just wants what's best for you," She mewed.

"I know. Duskflame is a good cat though," Cloverlight looked at her, her eyes full of love.

"I know, Cloverlight. Nightclaw is just reacting like any father would. We look at you and still see that small kit we've raised. You're getting older though, and it's just a little hard. Give him time; I'm sure he'll come around," Sunmist mewed.

"He is like a father to me. Shadestorm loved him like any kit loves their parent," Cloverlight whispered and nuzzled Sunmist. "I'm sure Maplechest was a great cat and would have been a fantastic mother, and I am forever grateful that she saved me, but you are my mother, Sunmist. Only you," The cream cat purred. Sunmist felt her heart swell and she licked Cloverlight's ear.

"And you are my daughter. Nightclaw and I have loved you and your brother since the start, and we'll love you both forever," Sunmist replied. Cloverlight purred and glanced over her shoulder. Sunmist followed her gaze and saw Duskflame staring out into the moonlit forest, hit ears pricked and his tail still.

"He's a good tom," Sunmist whispered. Cloverlight looked at her and nodded with a purr before they both padded into the warrior's den and curled up in their nests, drifting off into sleep.

..._The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm. _Sunmist jolted awake in her nest, her amber eyes wide.

"Sunmist, are you okay?" Stormcry lifted his head drowsily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She breathed and stood up shakily and padded out of the warrior's den. It was already moonhigh, but it only felt like she'd been asleep for a heartbeat. _What's it mean? _She wondered. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear approaching pawsteps behind her.

"Sunmist, are you sure you're okay?" Stormcry asked as he laid his tail on her back and sat down. Sunmist sighed and sat down beside him. Out of the corner of her eye, Sunmist could see Duskflame, Dawnfern, and Dreamwing sitting at the camp entrance continuing their vigil. Stormcry yawned, his teeth clanking together as his mouth shut.

"You can go ahead back to your nest," She whispered, avoiding his question.

"Wake me if you need anything," Stormcry mewed and licked her ear before padding back into the warrior's den. Sunmist waited for a while and flicked her ear when she heard the gentle sound of Stormcry snoring like he did every night.

With a sigh, Sunmist stood up and padded over to the camp entrance. "I'm going for a walk," She mewed to the new warriors when they gave her curious looks. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," She added when she saw Duskflame's mouth open to speak. He looked at her with gratitude and moved out of her way. Sunmist padded past them and into the forest, letting the gentle breeze ruffle her fur and relax her. She padded forward quietly, taking in all the different scents. Slowly, she began to fall deep in thought, wondering what those words could mean. _The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm. _She repeated it over and over in her head, hoping something would just come to her. Something did, just not what she wanted.

Sunmist had been so lost in thought she didn't even sense a golden tom stalking a mouse.

"Sunmist?" She heard Lionstar's deep voice and Sunmist jumped.

"Lionstar, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," He mewed. With a sigh, he answered, "Moonhigh is my favorite time to go hunting." After a moment, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Sunmist stared uncertainly at him for a while until she finally took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. "I've been having this really weird dream," She whispered. She needed to confide in someone and right now, Lionstar was there.

"What's it about?" The leader asked calmly.

"There are all these cats scrambling in and out of caves. There are dogs and Twolegs and they keep attacking these cats. There's a river close by, and the cats, they're falling in and they're not coming out. There's this one cat who keep screeching and whenever I go to help her, I can't. I don't know who she is, but there's this weird flash and I see that it's helping her. The cat the was screeching has kits, but when she tries to move them, the dogs corner her and the cat that's trying to help. Then it all goes black and I hear the words: The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm. What do you think it means, Lionstar?" Sunmist asked. She waited and listened to the sounds of the forest.

"It sounds like a prophecy to me, Sunmist. Maybe you should go speak with Birchleaf when the sun rises," Lionstar finally spoke after what felt like moons.

"I'm just a warrior. I shouldn't get a prophecy. That's for medicine cats and leaders. You know, cats with a strong relation with StarClan?" She mewed in denial. Lionstar cleared his throat and took a step away, flicking his tail for her to follow. Sunmist did so without hesitation. She needed someone to talk to and she knew for a fact that Lionstar cared for her. They padded forward silently until Lionstar finally spoke again.

"Sunmist, you say that only cats with a strong connection to StarClan can receive prophecies, but from where I stand, you do have a strong relationship with our ancestors. Never have I seen a cat lose so much over and over, but everything you have lost is in up there," Lionstar mewed and looked through the treetops to the glimmering dots surrounding the moon.

"I'm nothing special though," Sunmist argued.

"I would beg to differ. As would Nightclaw, and Cloverlight, and Blackdream, and Stonestorm. I can't forget about Redfur, or Moonshadow, or Stormcry, or Robinfeather. He says you were his best apprentice. And how about Featherstar? She always told me how great you were and how happy you make Nightclaw. What would Shadestorm say? I'm sure that the tom you raised as your own would say you were special. As would Youngkit," Lionstar mewed.

"Those cats are family," Sunmist argued.

"I'm not. I'm nothing more than your leader, but I say you're special. And so does Robinfeather, yet he was nothing more than a mentor. I still remember you telling me the story of that blue-gray she-cat that stayed with you when you were trapped under that tree. You said she was from StarClan. What more proof do you need, Sunmist?" Lionstar asked.

"I don't want to be part of a prophecy. And for all I know it's just a dream!" Sunmist argued. Lionstar looked at her and she heard him sigh.

"I want you to ask Birchleaf about it later. We'll see what he says," The golden tom mewed. Sunmist exhaled and looked at her paws as she walked with him. She could feel his eyes burning into her pelt, but it didn't bother her like should have. She actually felt comfortable next to him.

"If you think it's a prophecy, what could it mean?" She questioned.

"The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm. You know, I'm not really sure. It sounds very confusing to me," Lionstar admitted. Sunmist sighed, still looking at her paws. "Hey, don't worry Sunmist, we'll figure it out," He mewed. Sunmist's pelt began to prick when he stepped a little closer to her and his fur gently brushed hers. She cleared her throat and padded quicker. She could hear Lionstar's guilty sigh and him trot up to her, but his pelt no longer touched her.

"Thanks for listening, Lionstar. I'll talk to Birchleaf later," Sunmist mewed as she came to a halt. Lionstar looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Sunmist, you don't have to go," He whispered.

"Yes I do," She answered, forcing herself to hold her head high as she turned away from him and started back to camp. When she was almost out of earshot, she heard Lionstar hiss and run his claws down the trunk of a tree angrily. When she was out of sight, Sunmist hung her head as her tail dropped and trailed on the ground behind her. Guilt gnawed at the pit of her stomach and back of her mind. She should have never went for that walk. She should have never talked to him, because the truth was that she still cared for him. She didn't love him. No, she was in love with Nightclaw, but she cared for Lionstar more than he knew.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 13**

As the sun rose, Sunmist stood up in her nest and padded out of the warrior's den. She hadn't slept at all when she had gotten back from the forest, but she'd laid in her nest thinking. Now, she was going to the medicine den to speak with Birchleaf.

"Birchleaf?" She called as she stood at the den entrance.

"Yes!" She heard the medicine cat call. She padded into the den and looked around, but didn't see him.

"Uh, I need to talk to you," She mewed. She saw his head poke out from the cave where they kept the herbs.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I've been having this odd dream. I spoke with Lionstar and he said it sounded like a prophecy." She told him. Birchleaf tilted his head and pulled himself into the main den.

"You spoke with Lionstar?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, why?" Sunmist asked.

"You two have seemed very distant lately," Birchleaf noted and sat down. "Oh well, tell me about this dream of yours," He mewed.

"There are cats scrambling in and out of caves everywhere. I've never seen this place before, but there are dogs and Twolegs and they keep attacking these cats. There's a river close by, and the cats, they're falling in and they're not coming out. There's this one cat who keep screeching and whenever I go to help her, I can't. I don't know who she is, but there's this weird flash and I see that it's helping her. The cat the was screeching has kits, but when she tries to move them, the dogs corner her and the cat that's trying to help. Then it all goes black and I hear the words: The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm." Sunmist told him what she'd told Lionstar.

"The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm?" Birchleaf repeated. Sunmist nodded and tilted her head.

"What does it mea-"

"How long have you had this dream?" Birchleaf asked, his voice hard.

"A few moons now. It started after Shadestorm and Featherstar died," Sunmist toled him.

"Sunmist, Lionstar was right. The last time I went to the Moonpool, I met with a cat named Firestar. He gave me this prophecy and said that the cats that are in this prophecy will find each other, but you have to go on a long journey," Birchleaf mewed in a rush.

"But what does it mean?" Sunmist asked, shaking her head. It was all happening so fast!

"I don't know, but you must go. You have to travel this journey like Firestar commanded," Birchleaf ordered.

"But how can I be part of it?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but you are," Birchleaf paused. "I'll go talk to Lionstar," He mewed quickly and dashed out of the den, leaving Sunmist dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" She asked herself, her mouth gaping open as she padded back out of the den and into the clearing. She could see Birchleaf talking to Lionstar hurriedly.

"Hey, how are you?" Sunmist jumped in surprise and whipped around to see Stormcry standing behind her.

"I'm not sure," Sunmist mewed and shook her head. She saw Moonshadow coming into camp from the corner of her eye with a mouthful of herbs. Duskflame was speaking with Cloverlight, who was nodding with gleaming eyes while Dawnfern and Dreamwing were heading towards the warrior's den. Moonshadow padded past Stormcry and Sunmist and went into the medicine den. Just then, Lionstar padded up and yowled for a clan meeting. Birchleaf was standing beside him.

The clan gathered with questioning murmurs, but fell silent when Lionstar spoke. "Birchleaf has something important to announce," The leader mewed and stepped back.

"ThunderClan, I received a prophecy last moon, but have been unsure of what it meant until now. The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm. It has come to my attention that Sunmist and Nightclaw are two cats in which the prophecy speaks of," Birchleaf mewed. Before the clan could speak, he rushed on. "I believe that they are to go on a journey. I'm not sure where, but I think that StarClan will guide their paws an-"

"You're letting them go alone?" Moonshadow yowled.

"Well I-" Birchleaf began.

"They can't go to who-knows-where without protection!" Moonshadow said. Sunmist could see how scared and angry her sister looked, but opposite her Nightclaw was staring in awe. "I'll go with them. If you're sending them away, they're going to need a medicine cat and you're too needed here, Birchleaf," Moonshadow continued.

"Now wait a moment. Birchleaf, you didn't tell me any of this!" Lionstar yowled.

"It's StarClan's will," Birchleaf protested.

"I will not send two of my warriors and your apprentice out on a journey they may not return from!" Lionstar argued angrily.

"Than you will deny StarClan's wishes!" Birchleaf mewed. The clan stared wide-eyed at the medicine cat. He was acting crazed!

"Wait!" Sunmist snapped her head to see burning green eyes and the dark gray pelt of her father, Stonestorm. She wasn't the only one staring at him wide-eyed. He had the whole clan's attention. "These are my daughters you are talking about!" He yowled as he stood up. The large tom pushed his way through the crowd and stared at Birchleaf and Lionstar. "How do you know that Sunmist is part of this so-called prophecy?" He asked the medicine cat.

"Because she came to me and described the same dream I've had for the past two moons," The glossy honey-colored tom mewed.

"What dream?" Blackdream stood beside her mate as she spoke.

"I'm staring at caves. Blood is covering the ground as dogs and Twolegs stalk cats running around frantically. These cats are falling into a river and not rising again while others are being beaten to death by the paws of the Twolegs. They're yowling in pain and fear as they try to scramble away from all the dogs," Birchleaf mewed and he turned directly to Sunmist. "She sees more though," He added. Lionstar flicked his ear and stared at her.

"Sunmist, go ahead and share what you've seen," The leader mewed. All eyes turned to her as she stood up and padded forward to stand in front of the clan. She turned around and saw Nightclaw staring at her in shock and it looked like Moonshadow was praying.

"What Birchleaf described is right. It's exactly what I see, except, I hear this screech. This really, really loud screech. I see this colorful flash run to towards the screech and then I see this flash with a she-cat. This she-cat is the one that she was screeching and she has kits, and she's trying to move them to safety, but she is getting cornered by dogs. The flash that was helping her, I can't tell what it is, is still with her, trying to help, but there are so many dogs. In my dream, I'm trying to run over and help them, but then I wake up before I make it there-" Sunmist stopped and watched each individual expression change in a whole to shock.

"Nightclaw has came to me and has told me of the same dream," Birchleaf mewed. Sunmist gasped and looked at the black tom in shock. "I can only assume they are what the prophecy speak of," Birchleaf concluded.

"Nightclaw, is it true? Have you been having this dream too?" Sunmist questioned. She watched as he nodded and looked at Lionstar.

"I think we should go. I don't know why, but there's something we're suppose to do," The loyal warrior stepped forward and stood beside Sunmist.

"No, not yet. I will travel to the Moonpool tonight and consult StarClan. Tomorrow night is when Birchleaf and Moonshadow are suppose to meet with the other medicine cats. When they get back, I will see what happened. If this is a prophecy and StarClan wants you two to go, they will have to say it themselves. I will not risk you two over a dream," Lionstar hissed, his eyes on Sunmist the whole time. The tortoiseshell blinked as Lionstar ended the clan meeting with a loud yowl and ordered Birchleaf to his den, his eyes blazing. Sunmist watched as they disappeared and turned to Nightclaw.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about the dream?" She asked.

"For the same reason you didn't tell me," Nightclaw answered.

"I didn't want you to worry," Sunmist mewed.

"Like I said; I didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell me," He whispered and nuzzled her. Sunmist sighed and looked at Stonestorm and Blackdream talking with Stormcry while Redfur was trying to calm the worried Moonshadow. She noticed Cloverlight approaching her and Nightclaw with a concerned stare.

"Sunmist, can we go for a walk? Just you and me?" She whispered. Sunmist blinked and nodded with a bit of confusion. Cloverlight bowed her head to Nightclaw and padded out of the camp with Sunmist trailing behind her.

"Are you going away?" Cloverlight whispered after they had padded on for a while in silence. They were in the middle of the warm greenleaf forest. The green leaves on the trees were beginning to be dappled with orange and yellow. Leaf fall would soon come to the territories.

"I don't know," Sunmist admitted.

"I don't want you to leave. Nightclaw either," The younger she-cat murmured, her voice dripping with sadness.

"I don't want to leave either," Sunmist mewed.

"Than don't go!" Cloverlight yowled. Sunmist winced not because Cloverlight's words were hard and angry, but because they were hurt and scared.

"I'll have to if it is StarClan's wish," She answered. Sunmist turned to Cloverlight and stared at her as they walked. "You'll still have Duskflame," She whispered. For a moment, joy flickered in Cloverlight's green stare.

"He asked me to be his mate," She whispered. Sunmist couldn't help but purr.

"Duskflame is a good cat," She mewed.

"Yeah, he is," Cloverlight mewed with a nod. They both fell silent after that, but Sunmist and Cloverlight padded on still. Sunmist became lost in wonder again after so long. _Will I really have to leave? If I do leave, will I come back? Will I ever see her again? _She asked mentally as she looked at the she-cat beside her. Cloverlight was strong, but she had already lost so much. Her father had abandoned her. Her mother died for her. Her brother was dead too, and now she may have to leave Cloverlight too. Sunmist knew that if she left on this quest, Nightclaw would have to go too. Especially since they'd shared the same dream. _Youngkit, please, show me what your wishes are. What am I suppose to do? _She thought as her eyes flickered to the sky. The sun had almost risen to its highest peak, and it was time they were getting back.

"Cloverlight, I think it's time we go back to camp," Sunmist mewed. Cloverlight nodded and the warriors went back to camp, every pawstep in sync.


	15. Chapter 14

**-The Sky's Rise-**

**Chapter 14**

As Sunmist and Cloverlight arrived at camp, the whole clan was beginning to gather again as Lionstar spoke. "I am leaving for the Moonpool now. I'm also going alone," He mewed.

"Is going alone wise, Lionstar? What if a ShadowClan patrol sees you?" Whitepatch asked.

"I'm going to stay around the lake as long as I can. I won't be in ShadowClan territory long," Lionstar answered.

"Lionstar, you know I support you with your choices, but please, as a deputy _and _a friend, take at least a warrior with you," Whitepatch mewed. Lionstar sighed and looked at the clan.

"Alright dear friend, I will take Stonestorm. That is, if he wishes to accompany me," Lionstar mewed as he looked at the muscular gray tom.

"It would be my honor, Lionstar," Stonestorm answered. Lionstar bowed his head and ended the clan gathering before he and Stonestorm went to the medicine den so the warrior could get traveling herbs.

Sunmist sighed and licked Cloverlight on the head before padding over to Stormcry and Redfur, who were speaking quietly with Moonshadow. "Sunmist!" Redfur mewed as he saw her. He was on his paws instantly and at her side. The red tom lead his sister the group and they sat down. Moonshadow stared at her with a hard, worried gaze while Sunmist was sandwiched in between her brothers. She watched as Stonestorm and Lionstar padded past them to the camp entrance. Lionstar cast a swift glance at her before retreating from her sight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stormcry asked her, snapping her attention back to her siblings.

"I didn't want you to worry," Sunmist answered.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Moonshadow muttered.

"I didn't think that Birchleaf would announce it like that," Sunmist mewed.

"Why didn't you come to me? I'm a medicine cat too, Sunmist, and I'm your sister! I'm here to help you!" That's when it hit Sunmist. Moonshadow wasn't angry with her; she was hurt and worried.

"You weren't in the den," Sunmist murmured.

"You couldn't have waited?" Moonshadow asked.

"Both of you stop. Moonshadow, can't you see that Sunmist is already troubled enough without you badgering her. What's done is done, so stop," Stormcry chirped angrily as he wrapped his tail around Sunmist, who sighed helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Moonshadow," She whispered. Moonshadow's rock-hard stare softened as she lunged forward and nuzzled her sister.

"You should have told me. I could have helped," The medicine cat apprentice choked.

"Maybe you still can. There's a lot that may play a key part in this," Sunmist whispered. Redfur and Stormcry stared at her as Moonshadow pulled back. They all waited and listened.

"Go ahead, Sunmist," Redfur mewed. Sunmist nodded, took a deep breath, and began.

"Do you remember when I got stuck under that tree as an apprentice?" Sunmist asked. All three siblings winced at the memory, but nodded. "I think it started then. I think, when I was stuck, that I met a StarClan cat," She mewed.

"A StarClan cat?" Moonshadow asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sunmist answered. "She stayed with me while I was stuck and left when I got out. Then, when Youngkit died-" This was the first time Sunmist had ever spoken of her daughters' death, and she couldn't find the words to finish.

She felt a head on her shoulder and glanced over to see Stormcry leaning against her, trying to comfort her. More slowly, Redfur and Moonshadow gathered closer to her. Moonshadow licked her ear while Redfur stroked her pelt with his tail. Sunmist sat there for a while in silence with her siblings. It had been a few moons since they'd all been this close, and Sunmist realized how much she had missed it.

"Are you okay?" Redfur asked quietly. With a deep breath, Sunmist nodded and lifted her head to stare at the sky. It was sunhigh now, but she could still imagine her daughter up there, staring down at her. She wondered if the litter she'd lost in the fight with ShadowClan were in StarClan too.

Sunmist sighed and looked back at her siblings. "When Youngkit died, she came to me in a dream with the same StarClan cat that had been with me during my time in the tree," She mewed and slowly, Moonshadow and Redfur pulled back. Stormcry did too, but not as far.

"Sounds like you have a strong connection with StarClan," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist nodded and looked at her paws.

"Who was the StarClan cat that was with you?" Redfur asked. Sunmist looked back up and stared at him.

"Her name is Bluestar," She answered and heard a gasp.

"Did you say Bluestar?"

Sunmist looked over Moonshadow's shoulder to see her mother, Blackdream, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yes," Sunmist answered simply and slowly.

"How is that pos- have you ever met a cat named Mistystar?" Blackdream asked as she padded over to her kits.

"No. Blackdream, what's going on?" Sunmist asked. Blackdream's eyes were growing fearful as she looked at them. With a heavy sigh, the older she-cat padded over to the warriors and sat down between Stormcry and Moonshadow.

"Did you know that Mistystar, the old RiverClan leader, was the daughter of the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar?" Blackdream asked. All four cats nodded as they stared at their mother. "Did you know that Misystar had kits?" Blackdream asked.

"Yes, she had two she-kits. Skystream is her daughter, and it was said that the other kit disappeared. Most believe she died," Sunmist answered, recalling the last Gathering where she'd spoken to Skystream.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stormcry asked.

"Mistystar's other kit didn't die," Blackdream answered slowly.

"How do you know?" Redfur asked. Blackdream paused and took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm Mistystar's other kit," She whispered. Sunmist's eyes widened while her littermates' jaws dropped open.

"Why would Mistystar leave her kit in ThunderClan?" Sunmist asked.

"Because her mate was here," Blackdream answered.

"Who was that?" Moonshadow asked.

"I don't know. He died a few sunrises after I was brought to ThunderClan and I don't remember what he looked like," Blackdream answered with a slight choke to her voice.

"So you're halfclan?" Stormcry asked quietly and Blackdream nodded.

"And that means we're halfclan too," Moonshadow whispered. Blackdream nodded again, her eyes growing cloudy with tears and Sunmist realized how hard it was for her mother to tell them this.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked.

"You have earned your place here in ThunderClan and as have I," Blackdream answered, avoiding the question.

"I thought Poolgleam was your mother," Redfur mewed.

"She had Fawnfur and Crescentear the same night I was brought to ThunderClan. She took me in as her own and the old medicine cat Russetfoot, who was her brother, covered up for her. They all think I'm from ThunderClan. The only cat that knows is Poolgleam," Blackdream mewed in a hushed tone.

"Is that why Bluestar was with me? Because I'm her kin?" Sunmist asked.

"I don't know the old leader's reason for visiting you, but if I had to guess, I would say it was because she is your kin," Blackdream murmured with a nod.

"So what's this mean?" Stormcry asked slowly.

"It means that we know a secret that shouldn't be shared. This doesn't change who we are," Moonshadow was the one to answer. Sunmist and Redfur nodded in agreement and Blackdream purred as Stormcry murmured his understanding and agreement.

"Stonestorm doesn't know," Blackdream whispered.

"Why should he? He loves you. It doesn't matter what kind of blood you have," Redfur mewed.

"We're a family. So what if we're part RiverClan?" Sunmist mewed quietly. They all nodded and Blackdream purred weakly. Blackdream licked each of her kits on the head and bid them farewell as Whitepatch assigned her to a ShadowClan border patrol with Bearfur, Willowfire, and Honeydream. Sunmist noticed how her mother got Lacepaw to come along.

"Stormcry! I want you to lead a hunting patrol with Redfur, Frostbird, and Robinfeather!" Whitepatch called. Stormcry nodded and padded away with Redfur. Whitepatch padded up to Moonshadow and Sunmist. "Moonshadow, do you need any help gathering herbs?" The deputy asked.

"No, Whitepatch, I'm okay," Moonshadow answered. He nodded and turned to Sunmist.

"Do you feel up for a patrol?" He asked.

"Yeah, a patrol would be nice," Sunmist nodded.

"Alright, how about you lead a border patrol to WindClan? You can take three warriors," Whitepatch mewed and padded away. Sunmist watched him leave and turned to Moonshadow.

"If you go on this journey with Nightclaw, I'm coming with you," The medicine cat apprentice mewed. Sunmist purred and nuzzled her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," She mewed and padded away. "Dawnfern, Swanwing, Rainpelt, border patrol!" She called. When the patrol was around her, they padded out of camp and Sunmist let herself succumb to a warrior's normal day. She enjoyed how it felt before she had those dreams and told Lionstar and Birchleaf. She just relished in what it felt like to be _normal_.


	16. Chapter 15

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 15**

As Lionstar and Stonestorm made their way around the lake, their eyes flickered with uneasiness. There were no fresh scents of ShadowClan, and luckily the wind was blowing towards them, so if a patrol was close, they'd scent them first.

"What's going on between you and Sunmist?" Stonestorm asked suddenly, breaking the silence they'd kept since they had left camp. Lionstar's pelt pricked a bit, but he forced it to stay down and kept calm.

"Nothing. Sunmist is just one of my warriors," The golden tom answered.

"It doesn't look like that to me," Stonestorm replied. Lionstar stayed silent for a while before speaking again.

"What does it look like to you?" He asked.

"I'd rather you tell me the truth instead," Stonestorm mewed.

"Than I have already answered your question, Stonestorm. Sunmist is one of my warriors, nothing more," Lionstar mewed. Saying those words almost made his heart stop. He had tried to just be her friend, but it was so hard. The way her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. The way her fur shone when she walked. The gentle strides she took. Her sweet voice. How could he not love that?

"Than why is it that when you speak to her, she looks angry or heartbroken? The same goes for you," The fearsome dark gray father muttered.

"What are you getting at, Stonestorm?" Lionstar asked as he looked at his company.

"Do you love her?" Stonestorm asked. His eyes didn't show anger, or any of the emotions that Lionstar had expected. He simply looked like a father worrying about his daughter.

Lionstar stayed silent. He couldn't allow himself to admit how he felt about the black and gold tortoiseshell she-cat. Not to Stonestorm anyway. Lionstar knew that Stonestorm, Blackdream, and the rest of Sunmist's family adored Nightclaw. They would never approve of him. It didn't matter that he was leader; he wasn't the one Sunmist loved, and her happiness always came first with her family. "I see," Stonestorm whispered after a while.

"You see what?" Lionstar asked.

"What you are showing, dear friend. I see what you are not willing to say. Out of fear, shame, or respect, I am unsure," Stonestorm answered as they padded on. They were halfway out of ShadowClan territory now. There wasn't much farther to go if they kept the quick pace they'd had the whole time.

"I do not understand," Lionstar mewed seriously.

"You do love her, and because you love her, you choose to stay silent. Tell me, Lionstar, does she know?"

"After the battle with ShadowClan, when she collapsed, I told her," Lionstar confessed, no longer looking at the large warrior next to him.

"Than why be so elusive when I ask?" Stonestorm asked.

"Because she is happy with Nightclaw, and I will not take that away from her," Lionstar answered. Stonestorm looked at his leader and sighed.

"You know, I'm not sure if he is the best choice. She has lost every litter they've had. They keep secrets from each other, most notable is the dream they've shared. She told you, though, didn't she? When she left for the forest, you were out there, and she told you," Stonestorm mewed.

"How did you know?" Lionstar asked in shock.

"She woke up in the middle of the night and left camp. As her father, I grew worried and waited for her to return. When she did come back, she looked a bit more at ease, and you padded into camp not long after her," Stonestorm answered.

"You noticed that?" Lionstar quizzed. Stonestorm chuckled softly.

"I did, but her pelt smelled of you. That's what really gave it away," The gray tom answered. Lionstar chuckled quietly, but fell silent soon. He and Stonestorm were nearing the end of ShadowClan territory, but they weren't safe yet. "Why did you not speak of this sooner?" Stonestorm asked quietly as he scanned the area around them, his eyes intent and his ears pricked. Lionstar could already see how tense his companion was.

"Because I was a coward. When I finally grew brave enough to tell her how I felt, Nightclaw had already asked her. I was just a warrior trying to outshine the son of the clan leader," The golden tom answered, the small tuft of fur on the tip of his tail swaying back and forth with the gentle breeze.

"And what about when you were deputy? You still did not speak to her," Stonestorm cooed.

"Nightclaw had made her happy. As I have already told you, I wouldn't take that happiness away from her."

"Yet you pursue her now and hold no shame in the distress you cause her," Stonestorm's voice grew harder.

"I meant no harm to her," Lionstar argued. Stonestorm sighed and stared at his leader.

"I wish her to be happy. As you have said: Nightclaw makes her happy. I do not want to see her suffer any more," Stonestorm mewed.

"I will not be the cause of her pain any more, Stonestorm," The leader mewed.

"Whether you choose to be the source of her pain or not, you will be. Sunmist is confused. I can see it every time I look at her. What you said the night StarClan almost claimed her will stay with her until she figures out if Nightclaw is really the one she loves," Stonestorm cooed.

"What are you talking about?" Lionstar grew confused.

"Blackdream was once in this situation. Wolfblaze and I both wished to be with her, and in the beginning, she chose him. I couldn't give up on her though. Who could give up on a she-cat so pure?" Lionstar watched as his warrior grew lost in memories. "I finally told her how I truly felt, and it caused her pain. I could see it, and I wished nothing more than to take it all back, but the deed was already done, so I padded after her like a lost kit, even with Wolfblaze by her side. In the end, she chose me. She finally chose the cat she really loved," Stonestorm mewed and blinked, his clouded eyes becoming clear with the present again. "I am not telling you what to do, Lionstar. I am simply a father wanting what's best of his daughter," The warrior finished.

"What do you think is best for her?" Lionstar asked slowly.

"That is not my place to say. Only Sunmist can choose what is best for her," Stonestorm answered as they retreated from ShadowClan's territory.

Both toms fell silent as the sun held its place at the highest peek in the sky. Lionstar questioned the whole conversation he had just had with Stonestorm as they made their way to the Moonpool. It was just after sunhigh when they arrived.

"You may go hunt if you wish," Lionstar mewed to Stonestorm. The dark gray cat nodded and trotted away, leaving the golden leader with himself and his thoughts. _Sweet Sunmist. How could I ever win in my battle for her heart when she has already given it to Nightclaw? _Lionstar asked mentally and sighed. As he fell back into his thoughts, his heart grew heavy with grief. Who was he kidding? He'd already lost the battle.

By the time Stonestorm returned with a couple voles, the sun was sinking behind the horizon, casting a long shadow across the land until all grew dark, only the stars and the moon bringing dim light. "It is time," Lionstar breathed and padded into the cave. He laid down beside the Moonpool and lapped at the water before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 17**

Sunmist watched as her father walked back into camp with Lionstar. The golden leader looked completely broken, as if everything he held close had been shattered. Lionstar didn't even look at her as he bounded up onto Highstone and stood there, his gaze distant. "All those who are old enough to catch their own prey, please gather below Highstone for a clan meeting," He yowled, his voice almost weak. Sunmist flicked her ear and padded over to Stonestorm and Blackdream. She sat down next to her father, behind rest of the clan. Moonshadow sat outside of the medicine den with Birchleaf, while rest of the clan was scattered about.

"What's going on, Lionstar?" Birchleaf called.

"I have traveled to the Moonpool, and I have spoken with StarClan," Lionstar mewed, addressing the whole clan. Sunmist watched quietly as Lionstar fell silent. He still didn't look at her. Instead, his eyes stood on Nightclaw, who was visually tense.

"What did they say?" Whitepatch asked slowly. Lionstar blinked and looked over at the deputy before he spoke again.

"Sunmist and Nightclaw shall leave at dawn," Lionstar almost growled the answer. Instantly, yowls of protest and worry filled the air. Sunmist could only sit there, numb, as she listened to the clan.

"Quiet!"

A fearsome screech came from the right and Sunmist turned to see Moonshadow standing up, weaving her way through her clanmates. "This wasn't Lionstar's choice! He would have never let Sunmist or Nightclaw go, but by StarClan's word, he has to!" The medicine cat apprentice mewed. The whole clan fell silent as they stared at her with wide eyes. Moonshadow turned to Lionstar and stared at him with an even gaze. "Sunmist and Nightclaw have to leave, but I think it would be most wise if you let me go with them. Birchleaf is needed here, and they may need a medicine cat," She mewed politely.

"You may go, Moonshadow," Lionstar murmured. He cleared his throat and looked back at the clan. "At dawn, Sunmist, Nightclaw, and Moonshadow shall leave us on a journey laid out for them by StarClan," He mewed and ended the meeting with a yowl before going into his den silently.

Sunmist sat there as her clanmates parted into angry groups, talking quietly. Her eyes focused on Cloverlight, who was being comforted by Duskflame. Nightclaw padded over to them and licked Cloverlight's head. She let out a whimper and moved her head from Duskflame's chest to Nightclaw's shoulder. Her eyes caught a flicker of movement at her side and saw Stormcry and Redfur padding over with Moonshadow in the lead. "I can't believe you have to go," Stormcry murmured as he nuzzled Sunmist.

"I know," The tortoiseshell whispered with a sigh.

"You'll both be safe, right? You promise to come back?" Redfur asked fearfully, his voice quivering.

"I promise," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist nodded and sighed again.

"I just want both of you safe and alive," Blackdream mewed as she wrapped her tail around Sunmist and laid her head across Moonshadow's back.

"Do you have any idea where you have to go, Sunmist?" Stonestorm asked slowly. Sunmist closed her eyes, praying to StarClan they would make it to their unknown destination okay.

"Yes, I know where we have to go," Sunmist lied convincingly.

"Do you know how long you have to be away?" A new voice sounded. It was Swanwing, padding up with Owlpaw, Lacepaw, and Frozenpaw.

"No, I don't know," Sunmist replied. She heard a sniffle and looked over to see Cloverlight, flanked by Nightclaw.

"Make sure you come home. Please, make sure you come back," Cloverlight begged as she nuzzled Sunmist.

"I will, I will," Sunmist mewed, licking her ear. She glanced up at the sky, and almost choked. It was already sunhigh.


	18. Chapter 17

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 18**

Sunmist sat out in the forest alone, her legs shaking, as she watched the sun begin to fall below the horizon. She hated she wasn't with her family, but she couldn't take it anymore. They were all crying, and bombarding her with questions, and forcing her to make promises she wasn't sure she could keep. _Why did you do this to me? I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing! I can't do this. I can't keep all these promises. What if I can't come back? What if I do come back, but I'm alone? What if I have to carry Moonshadow's body back, or I lose Nightclaw forever? _Sunmist sniffled as she looked at the small white specks in the faint golden sky. _Oh, Youngkit, what am I suppose to do? Where am I going? What am I doing? _She asked silently.

"You'll be okay."

A voice sounded, and for a moment, she thought it was Youngkit, but flicked her ear when she realized it was a tom's voice. She turned around to see her father standing behind her. "How can you be so sure I'll be okay?" Sunmist whispered.

"Because you are my daughter," Stonestorm purred as he sat beside her.

"What if I can't keep my promise?" Sunmist asked quietly.

"Try to not think of that. Instead, focus on getting back. If you focus on getting back here safe and sound, you'll not have to worry about the rest. Trust StarClan," Stonestorm mewed.

"I don't even know where I'm suppose to be going," Sunmist admitted guiltily as she hung her head.

"But you won't be alone. You'll have Nightclaw, and Moonshadow, and StarClan. Besides, everyone here will be waiting for you to get back, and supporting you while you're gone," The tom mewed with a smile.

"I don't think everyone will," Sunmist whispered as she remembered how cold Lionstar had been towards her.

"Sweet Sunmist, even he loves you, but you already know that," Stonestorm mewed. Sunmist looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you-" She started, but cut off as her father grinned.

"I know everything. I see everything. Don't think for one second I haven't seen how Lionstar stares at you. It's my job to notice all those toms mooning over you," Stonestorm cooed, still smiling.

"Does Nightclaw know?" Sunmist asked, her heart pounding.

"I don't think so," Stonestorm mewed and shook his head.

"Stonestorm, I'm so confused. I love Nightclaw, I really do, but Lionstar brings new feelings. I know, this isn't the right time to talk about it, but-" She started.

"If now is not the right time, when is?" Stonestorm asked. Sunmist looked at him and sighed, leaning into her father's firm shoulder. "I like Nightclaw. I think he makes you happy, but I've seen the way you stare at Lionstar, and I've seen the way he stares at you. I'm not telling you what to do. Great StarClan, I don't even think I've really told you anything worth telling, but I know you'll find the answers. You always do," Stonestorm mewed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sunmist asked, tilting her head.

"I find there is someone else who wants a word," The gray tom whispered and padded away. Sunmist tilted her head further, and blinked when a muscular golden tom stepped out of the shadows.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and ready to leave," He mewed as he neared her.

"I'm fine," Sunmist mewed, turning away from him.

"You're upset with me," He whispered.

"Lionstar, I'm not upset. I'm confused," She mewed as she looked at her paws.

"About what?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"You. You say you love me, and then you acted so cold the second you find out I have to leave," Sunmist answered.

"Acting cold? I didn't mean to, it's just-" Lionstar sighed. "-you have to leave with Nightclaw on some journey for only StarClan knows how long. I'm going to miss you, and I'm going to hate him even more, because he gets everything," Lionstar ranted like an angry kit.

"What do you mean 'he gets everything'?" Sunmist asked, looking at him.

"He gets chosen by StarClan to go away and be the hero, and he has you. He always has you," He answered.

"Nightclaw lost his mother, and two litter of kits. He has lost as much as he has gained," Sunmist defended.

"You lost two litter of kits. Have you ever saw that as a sign? Maybe you're not suppose to be with him," Lionstar mewed, avoiding her gaze. Sunmist tensed, because that very thought had occurred to her.

"I love him," Sunmist mewed.

"And I love you," Lionstar whispered. He cleared his throat after a while of silence and looked at her. "If you are happy, I won't stand in the way. I've told myself this a million times, and somehow I always fall away from it, but this time I won't. If you're happy with Nightclaw, I'll leave you alone," The leader mewed as he stood up. Sunmist didn't breath as she watched him. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Lionstar asked softly, staring at her with questioning blue orbs.

"I don't want to be alone," Sunmist whispered.

"Do you want him, or me," Lionstar asked.

"That's not fair. I'm leaving at dawn with him. It's not fair to make me choose right now," Sunmist mewed angrily. Lionstar sighed and pressed against her, wrapping his tail around hers and licked her head.

"When you get back with him, you must tell choose," Lionstar whispered softly in her ear. Sunmist looked at him longingly. "Do not forget me when you leave, Sunmist. Please don't forget me," He mewed.

"How could I?" Sunmist asked. She could feel her pelt burning and she looked away from him.

"I'll leave," Lionstar mewed as he stepped away.

"No," Sunmist objected. "Stay with me a while longer. I don't want to be alone," She murmured, glancing at him. Lionstar nodded once and sat next to her, but not close enough for their fur to touch. Sunmist forced herself not to shiver and she looked at the sky. _This was cruel. Making him come here and now, when I have to leave for your prophecy! It's not fair! How can I say I love him without breaking Nightclaw's heart? _Sunmist questioned the stars. She sighed and laid down, putting her head on her paws. As she closed her eyes, she felt something press against her and begin to groom her fur. She laid there for a while, letting Lionstar sooth her. It seemed so natural, being with him, but she could only think of Nightclaw. _Being here with Lionstar was wrong. _She thought and opened her eyes. She looked at Lionstar, who was sleeping next to her. She shook her head and stood up slowly, careful not to rouse him, and she padded away, leaving him in the forest alone and hated herself every pawstep of the way.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 19**

Sunmist awoke next to Nightclaw in the warrior's den as the sunlight began to slither into the den. She stretched and stood up, padding out into the clearing and stared at the few cats that were already awake. Stonestorm was speaking with Moonshadow and Stormcry as Redfur ate a mouse. Whitepatch was speaking with Willowfire, who's stomach was slightly swollen. She was talking happily, her eyes gleaming in the dim, early light. Duskflame and Cloverlight were sharing tongues while Dawnfern sat next to them with Dreamwing. The two she-cats shared a leftover squirrel as the talked quietly.

Sunmist sighed and padded forward, looking at her paws, when she ran into something. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as she stared at Lionstar. "Why did you leave last night?" He questioned quietly.

"Because it was wrong to be there. I am Nightclaw's mate," She whispered. Lionstar shook his head and stalked away. Sunmist looked hurt, but forced it away as Nightclaw padded out of the warrior's den.

"Everything okay?" Nightclaw asked as he stretched half way to her. He finished the few steps and nuzzled her.

"Everything is great," Sunmist mewed as she let out a purr. Nightclaw intertwined their tails and rested his head over her back.

"I love you," Nightclaw mewed.

"I love you too," Sunmist mewed, and it was true. She did love him, and she was forcing herself to believe that what she felt for Lionstar was nothing more than a petty crush.

"So, want to get something to eat?" Nightclaw asked and licked her ear. Sunmist nodded and Nightclaw padded over to the small freshkill pile, taking a cold sparrow and bringing it back. He laid down and Sunmist laid beside him as they shared prey.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, Moonshadow, Nightclaw, and Sunmist will be departing us today. If you have yet to say your farewells, I hope you do so now," Lionstar mewed loudly. Soon, Sunmist and Nightclaw were surrounded by their clanmates, but she felt numb to everything. She just stayed there as they said goodbye. Cloverlight came and nuzzled her, and Sunmist nuzzled her back, waking up from the dismay and realization that this was really happening. She was really leaving.

Her family surrounded her after rest of the clan backed away and went to Moonshadow. First, Blackdream nuzzled her and licked her ear. Next, Stonestorm's firm body pressed against her as he use to do when she was a kit and scared. Her father always knew what to do. He never let her down. Sunmist purred and licked his cheek as Stormcry padded forward. "Stay safe, okay? I'll be waiting here when you get back," He mewed with a smile and nuzzled her. Sunmist nodded and purred again. Redfur took the gray tom's place and smiled at her.

"We'll be with you, even though you can't see us," He mewed and cuffed her ear playfully. Sunmist purred louder and cuffed him back. Redfur just smiled and licked Sunmist's ear before stepping back. Moonshadow joined her sister and Nightclaw as Lionstar padded up.

"You three stay safe. Do what it is StarClan has asked you and come home. We'll be waiting," He mewed, glancing at Sunmist, a flicker of emotion in his gaze. Sunmist knew what it was and nodded.

"We'll come back," She mewed.

"Of course we will," Nightclaw mewed with a strong grin and bowed his head. Lionstar bowed his head as Birchleaf came up.

"All three of you need to eat these herbs," He mewed and pushed the leaves forward. Sunmist nodded, looking from Moonshadow to Nightclaw to Birchleaf and then to the herbs. Quickly, she licked them up, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. Nightclaw and Moonshadow did the same and swallowed.

"Ready?" Moonshadow asked. Nightclaw nodded and as did Sunmist. Then, as the clan watched, Sunmist and Moonshadow followed Nightclaw out of camp to the start of the perilous path laid out for them.


	20. Chapter 19

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 20**

"Sunmist, Moonshadow, come on. We need to keep going. That fox we smelled last night appears to have come back around, and I don't want to be found."

Sunmist groaned and peeked an eye open to see Nightclaw standing above her. It had been four sunrises since they'd left ThunderClan, and right now, they were heading towards the large mountain in the distance. It had been moons since the clan cats had bothered the Tribe, but right now it was their only hope. "Both of you, come on!" Nightclaw mewed again. Sunmist huffed and opened her other eye, standing up, her already fluffy tail fluffing out even more as she stretched. Moonshadow stood beside her with a large yawn.

"Alright, alright," Sunmist mewed and followed Nightclaw groggily as they left the last lot of tree covered land and under the bare sky. Moonshadow padded alongside Sunmist, bumping her shoulder every now and then, making the tortoiseshell grin.

"Nightclaw, do you think we'll make it to the mountains by nightfall?" Moonshadow asked.

"If we keep moving, we should make it by sunhigh," Nightclaw answered as he slowed to trot beside Sunmist. Their pelts brushed gently, and Sunmist purred. This was how it was suppose to feel. She was beside her mate, the love of her life, her other half. The farther she got from her territory, and the clans, and Lionstar, the more the feelings for her leader faded. Right now, he wasn't even on her mind and when he was, she could only remember him as a friend. She loved Nightclaw, now and forever.

"When will we hunt?" Sunmist questioned.

"Whenever we get hungry, but I want to make it as far as we can before we stop. We have a long way to go, and personally, I want to get back to Cloverlight," Nightclaw mewed.

"Duskflame will take care of her," Moonshadow mewed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Nightclaw grumbled, a slight growl in his tone. Moonshadow laughed quietly on Sunmist's left while Nightclaw scratched the ground on her right.

"Cloverlight is a smart cat, and I was her age when we got together. Calm down, Nightclaw. She'll be okay," Sunmist mewed, nuzzling his chin.

"I hope so, because if Duskflame lays one claw out of line, I'll-" Nightclaw started.

"What? You'll what? Claw his ears off and make Cloverlight angry? She has good judgment, and Duskflame is a good tom. He treats her well, like any good tom should," Sunmist mewed sternly, a bit of a tease in her tone as she looked at the black tom, her eyes kind and bright.

"What if she doesn't need me anymore? We raised her and Shadestorm from the start. I don't want her to forget me," Nightclaw whispered after a while of silence.

"How could she forget you? You're her father. Not Oakscar, not anyone. You are her father, and you'll always have a special place in her heart," Sunmist mewed truthfully.

"Sunmist is right. I saw you with Cloverlight, raising her from a kit to a knowledgeable young warrior. She's one of the best she-cats ThunderClan has. You should be happy a tom as kind and honest as Duskflame noticed her for who she is," Moonshadow chimed. Nightclaw smiled fondly at the thought of the she-cat they'd left behind he'd called daughter and purred. Sunmist joined him, matching his purr loudly.

"She's our kit, Nightclaw. She sees something good in Duskflame, and quite honestly, I like him as well. He's good for her, and you know how Dreamwing and Dawnfern were. They adore her almost as much as we do, and Duskflame loves her almost as much as you do. She can have two toms in her life," Sunmist mewed with a smile.

"I know," Nightclaw mewed with a nod. They all padded on in silence for a while before Moonshadow stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sunmist asked, slowing. Nightclaw stopped a bit up ahead.

"I just got this weird feeling is all," The silver she-cat mewed. She bent back and licked a place on her pelt that was sticking up, her tongue rasping over one of her black speckles.

"You sure that's it?" Sunmist asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just got a chill is all," Moonshadow mewed with a nod as she jumped forward. Sunmist glanced at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to cover the sun, but she could see the bright yellow sphere was already at its highest peak in the sky, and Nightclaw had been right: they had reached the mountains by sunhigh.

"We made it. Now what?" Sunmist asked.

"We climb a ways until we find a fresh scent and then we wait for a patrol," Nightclaw mewed as he jumped on a large boulder. Sunmist exchanged a look with her sister before following the tom. She could hear Moonshadow following her as small rocks tumbled down the mountain side. As they went farther into the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory, the foreign scents became stronger.

"Stop! Who's there?" A loud thundering voice sounded above them. Sunmist's head snapped upwards and she was faced with a muscular black tom with a white stripe tracing his spine, his beady green eyes staring accusingly at the clan cats.

"My name is Nightclaw! This is my mate Sunmist, and her sister Moonshadow. We come from ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan? Why, I haven't heard that name for a while," a blue-gray she-cat stepped forward.

"We don't mean any harm," Sunmist mewed.

"Of course you don't! Badger, stop being so mean," The she-cat mewed, her dark blue eyes focused on the tom next to her. "I'm Wave that Crashes on Shore and this is Badger that Hunts at Night and-" The she-cat was cut off as a brown and white tabby she-cat bounded forward.

"I'm Moth!" She mewed with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Moth," Sunmist mewed with a purr and looked at the blue-gray cat. "Do we call you Wave that Crashes on Shore or," She trailed off.

"Oh, no. You can just call me Wave, and call this grumpy old thing Badger," Wave mewed as she flicked the muscular tom with her tail. Moth smiled as she bounded up to the clan cats, but scowled as she sneezed.

"You smell funny!" Moth giggles as she stepped back.

"That's because they're not from around here," Badger growled.

"You're right, they're not. Stoneteller will want to meet them," Wave mewed as she looked at the sky. "We've already caught prey, and we need to get back before the rain starts," She added, observing the sky.

"Stoneteller?" Moonshadow asked.

"I think he would be your leader and medicine cat at the clans, right?" Wave asked.

"A leader and medicine cat? I thought the elders just made that stuff up!" Moonshadow mewed with wide eyes.

"Well, I'd love to stand out here and chat, but it's going to rain soon, and I don't care for getting wet, so can we go?" Badger asked, his head high as he stared at Nightclaw, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"That would be nice, thank you," Nightclaw mewed. Wave nodded and bounded up the mountain, the Tribe and Clan cats followed.


	21. Chapter 20

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 21**

"Who are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"I thought all the rogues left."

"Why do they smell so funny?"

Questions buzzed around Sunmist as Wave led them into the cave, Badger following as he pulled a hawk to the freshkill pile. "Stoneteller! We have visitors!" Wave called into another cave. Sunmist tilted her head, but didn't question it. Slowly, a dark gray tom padded out of the cave.

"Speak your names," He ordered as he neared.

"I'm Nightclaw," Nightclaw was the first to speak, holding his head high as he stood protectively close to Sunmist.

"Ah, yes, Clan cats. The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me very old friends would visit," Stoneteller mewed.

"Well, I am Sunmist, and this is Moonshadow," Sunmist mewed, noticing Moonshadow staring around at all the Tribe cats.

"Well, I am Stoneteller. Tell me, which clan did you come from?" The old tom mewed.

"ThunderClan," Nightclaw replied. Stoneteller's ears flicked and his eyes wondered around.

"ThunderClan. Yes, I had old friends there. Tell me, how is Featherpool?" Stoneteller asked, a hint of long-living emotion in his voice.

"She passed away," Nightclaw answered slowly. Stoneteller winced, his eyes finally locking onto the ThunderClan tom.

"How?" Stoneteller asked.

"Battle," Nightclaw answered.

"Featherpool was a brave cat," Stoneteller murmured.

"She died by the name Featherstar," Nightclaw mewed.

"She became leader?" Stoneteller's eyes widened.

"Yes, and she was a wonderful one," Sunmist mewed.

"It must've been quite some times since I saw her last if she's lost all her lives," Stoneteller mewed.

"I didn't know she'd ever met you," Nightclaw mewed.

"She came a long time ago with a couple cats named Flintclaw and Mapletwist," Stoneteller replied.

"Flintclaw and Mapletwist died moons ago. Elkstep and Poolgleam have been our elders for moons," Moonshadow finally spoke.

"Did Featherstar ever have anyone to take over for her? Like, kits?" Stoneteller asked after a moment.

"Me," Nightclaw replied slowly. Stoneteller looked at Nightclaw with hidden emotions.

"You seem like a strong cat. She must've been proud," Stoneteller mewed. Nightclaw blinked and nodded once.

"Stoneteller, are they allowed to stay with us until the rain let's up?" Wave asked. Stoneteller looked at her.

"Any cats coming from ThunderClan can stay. They have always been our friends and helped us in times of need. This is the least we can do. Silver, Mouse, Wolf, and Star, I want you on a hunting patrol. Thunder, Snow, and Wave, you may help Nightclaw and his companions to nests and prey, but first, I'd like to speak with Leaf and Rock," Stoneteller mewed. A light brown tabby and a gray tom padded forward. Stoneteller began talking with them quietly as Wave padded up, followed by a beautiful white she-cat and a dull yellow tom, the gray patches on his fur matching the billowing clouds outside the cave.

"Are you all hungry?" The white cat asked.

"Of course they are! Look at this one, nothing but fur and bones," The yellow tom chuckled, gesturing to Moonshadow. Moonshadow opened her mouth in shock and protest when Sunmist spoke.

"We are a bit hungry actually. We haven't eaten all day."

"Thunder, go get them something, will you? Snow and I will help them make nests," Wave mewed. The tom nodded and trotted away, his muscles flexing as he walked. Wave led the clan cats to the wall farthest away from the waterfall.

"So, how long are you three planning on staying?" The white cat asked.

"Well, we actually have a few questions. We're on a journey and aren't all too sure which way we're suppose to be going," Sunmist mewed.

"We'll help all we can. I'm Snow that Falls from Clouds, but you can call me Snow," The she-cat purred, her amber eyes flickering with happiness.

"Pleasure to meet you, Snow. I'm Sunmist, this is my sister Moonshadow, and my mate Nightclaw," The tortoiseshell replied with a smile. She flicked her ears and glanced around Snow and Wave as a dragging sound echoed in her ears.

"Here we go," Thunder said gruffly as he pulled a large bird over.

"Oh my StarClan! What is that!" Moonshadow exclaimed. Thunder chuckled.

"This is what you're going to eat to get some meat on those bones," He mewed. Moonshadow huffed.

"I eat," She retorted.

"Yeah, mice," Thunder said with a grin.

"What's wrong with eating mice?" Moonshadow asked.

"You look that thin," Thunder answered with a larger, charming smile.

"Just because I'm not as big as you doesn't mean I'm not healthy," Moonshadow mewed.

"She looks healthy," Thunder gestured to Sunmist.

"That's because she's a warrior. I'm a medicine cat. I don't train to fight, I train to heal," Moonshadow cooed coolly.

"A warrior?" Thunder asked, tilting his head.

"A warrior is a cat that hunts and defends the clan. Medicine cats heal the injured and sick," Sunmist explained.

"A warrior hunts and fights?" Snow asked. Sunmist nodded.

"We have prey-hunters and cave-guards. Like, Wave and Snow are prey-hunters, so they catch food for the Tribe, while I defend the Tribe and protect the prey-hunters while the hunt," Thunder mewed.

"Protect them from things like that?" Moonshadow asked as she flicked her tail to the large hazel bird at Thunder's paws.

"Yeah. That's one of the many things that threaten us," Thunder mewed.

"What else shows threat?" Nightclaw chimed into the conversation.

"Wolves, rogues, hawks, falcons, eagles. Even a stray adder can show up," Wave answered. Sunmist blinked in awe.

"And you protect them from things like that on this huge mountain?" Moonshadow exclaimed.

"Sure. Where else?" Thunder answered.

"Our land is prey flat. Though we worry about foxes, badgers, dogs, Twolegs-"

"Twolegs?" Wave asked, interrupting Nightclaw.

"Yeah. The furless things that walk around on two legs," Nightclaw mewed.

"Never seen something like that," Wave mewed. Nightclaw blinked in surprise.

"They crawl all over our territory during greenleaf," Sunmist mewed. This time, Wave blinked in surprise.

"I wouldn't want to live with the clans, than," Wave mewed.

"Nor would I," Thunder mewed.

"Seems scary being anywhere other than here," Snow added.

"It seems scary being anywhere other than the forest for us," Sunmist mewed.

"Than why did you leave?" Wave asked.

"Because StarClan told us to," Sunmist replied.

"StarClan?" Snow asked, tilting her head.

"Our ancestors that have died," Sunmist mewed.

"Oh, like the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" Snow asked. Sunmist assumed the Tribe of Endless Hunting was the Tribe of Rushing Water's ancestors and nodded.

"You know, I like you clan cats. You're nice," Wave mewed.

"The Tribe seems kind as well," Sunmist mewed. Just then, a yowl sounded.

"My Tribe, please gather around me," Stoneteller mewed. Wave tilted her head and padded over, Thunder and Snow following. Sunmist looked at Nightclaw and Moonshadow before sitting where she was. "I have spoken with Leaf and Rock, and they have agreed with me that it is time for Frog and Stream to join Moth in the to-be cave," Stoneteller mewed.

"Yay!" A small silver she-cat was bounding up and down. The Tribe chuckled.

"Stream that Guides Fish and Frog that Sits on Lily Pad, please come to me," Stoneteller mewed. The silver she-cat padded forward with a lithe brown tom beside her. "Stream, Frog, after talking with Leaf and Rock, I have decided you shall both follow the path of prey-hunters to provide for your Tribe. Rain the Drips off Leaf, you shall show Stream the way of a prey-hunter. Silver Feather that Falls from Sky, you shall show Frog the way of a prey-hunter. I pray you shall both teach them to the best of your ability," Stoneteller mewed.

"Of course, Stoneteller," A blue-gray tom mewed.

"I'll do my best," A stunning silver she-cat purred as she licked Frog's head. The blue-gray tom did the same to Stream.

"I know. And now, for those of you who do not know, we have Clan cats in our midsts. Sunmist, Nightclaw, and Moonshadow have traveled from ThunderClan to be here," Stoneteller mewed. Eyes shot to them, and Sunmist felt her pelt prick. "I wish for them to be treated with respect, as if they belonged with the Tribe, while they are here," Stoneteller mewed. Heads bowed in respect and agreement.

"Thank you, Stoneteller. And I promise we will not stay too long," Nightclaw mewed. The dark gray tom nodded. With another yowl, the Tribe dispersed and went their separate ways.


	22. Chapter 21

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 22**

_Sunmist_ woke up to the sound of a thundering waterfall and the distant voice of her mate speaking with Stoneteller. She yawned and stood, stretching and blinking away the dim light that seeped through to the cave. She shook her head, licked her paw and quickly ran it over her ear, before padding over to Nightclaw and standing beside him. He purred and wrapped his tail around hers before continuing his conversation with the Tribe leader. "Stoneteller, we'll leave as soon as we find out where we're going," Nightclaw mewed.

"My friend, you may stay as long as you need, and if there is any way I or my Tribe can help, just let me know," The dark tom responded.

"If I may, I was wondering if you knew where the river was," Sunmist interrupted. She could feel Nightclaw stiffen and tilt his head in curiosity.

"A river? Well, the only river I can recall is here, in the mountains," He answered.

"Is there another one? It has many rocks around it, like the mountain, but it's not the same. It smells of Twolegs," She mewed.

"I wish I could help more, but I still don not know what a Twoleg is, though Featherpo-Feather_star _mentioned them once when she was here, but I have never seen one, and I do not know of how they smell," Stoneteller mewed.

"Do you know of any cats that live around here besides your Tribe?" Sunmist asked.

"Well, there is myth that beyond the stone forest there is a group of cats, but that is simple myth," Stoneteller answered.

"Can you tell us where they are anyway?" Sunmist quizzed.

"They live beyond the other side of this mountain. Actually, come to think of it, I do believe it is thought a river runs there. Why?" Stoneteller asked.

"I think that's where we're meant to go," Sunmist answered. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nightclaw blink and nod.

"I will get Cloud. She knows these mountains like the back of her paw. I'm sure she can lead you to the other side of the mountain. I'll have her take a couple more cave-guards with her," Stoneteller mewed.

"You'd do that?" Nightclaw's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Of course," Stoneteller answered and padded over to a stunning white she-cat with a golden tint to her fur. As he spoke with her, her sky blue eyes widened, yet softened and she nodded.

"Thunder! Wolf!" She called. Sunmist saw a black tom pad over to her and as she scanned the cave, she saw Thunder stand from his place beside Moonshadow and pad over to her. Sunmist padded over with Nightclaw at her side, Moonshadow following a ways behind. The white cat smiled as they approached. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of introducing myself. I'm Cloud that Blocks Sun, but you can call me Cloud. I'm not sure if you've met, but this is Wolf that Howls at Midnight and Thund-"

"-er that Follows Storm," Moonshadow finished for Cloud.

"I see you two have met. Now, Stoneteller tells me you want to go to the _other _side of the mountain, correct?" Cloud asked.

"Yes," Sunmist answered simply.

"Alright, not a problem. Wolf, Thunder, we're taking these cats to the other side of the mountain. I suggest we eat before we go. It may take a while to get there," Cloud mewed.

"Thank you, Cloud," Nightclaw mewed with a bow of his head.

"Oh, don't go doing that. No bowing heads. It's no problem," Cloud mewed and turned to the black tom beside her. "Wolf, are you well enough to travel, or should I get Falcon?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Wolf answered.

"May I ask what's wrong?" Moonshadow cooed.

"I tore a claw the day before you got her," Wolf answered.

"Oh no! You shouldn't be traveling! It could get infected, or tear your pad and begin bleeding again, or-" Moonshadow began with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Wolf interrupted.

"Where she comes from, Moonshadow is a medicine cat," Thunder answered for her.

"I'm just a medicine cat apprentice right now. I'll only become medicine cat when my mentor Birchleaf joins the elder's den or StarClan, and I hope he is far from either," Moonshadow corrected.

"A medicine cat? Does that make this Birchleaf leader as well?" Wolf asked.

"No, our leader is Lionstar," Nightclaw responded.

"Amazing," Wolf mewed, baffled.

"Alright, alright, Moonshadow, do you think it's okay for Wolf to travel?" Cloud asked.

"It would be okay, yes, but I don't think it would be wise," Moonshadow answered.

"Well, if you say so, I'll go get Falcon," Wolf mewed, his tail dropping. Sunmist could see how bad Moonshadow felt.

"Well, you know, as long as you watch your step, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Moonshadow mewed.

"You think?" Wolf mewed with a faint smile. Moonshadow nodded, returning the smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thunder stiffen a bit.

"Alright, then Wolf and Thunder will be coming with us. Now, how about we get something to eat and head out?" Cloud purred.

"Sounds great," Nightclaw mewed.

As they ate, Stoneteller approached them. "Nightclaw, Sunmist, Moonshadow, I wish you the best on your journey and I will pray for your safety as you travel. May the Tribe of Endless Hunting guide your paws, and may your StarClan do the same," He mewed and dipped his head.

"Thank you Stoneteller. Hopefully we'll see you again," Nightclaw mewed.

"Hopefully," Stoneteller mewed and padded away. Sunmist watched him leave, noticing the way his pelt darkened with every step until it looked as black as Nightclaw's. She flicked her ear and shook her head slightly before taking another bite of the large falcon.

_After _they were done eating, the Tribe cats led the ThunderClan travelers out of the safety of the cave and into the rocky air. The wind ruffled Sunmist's fur. "Cloud, when do you think we'll get there?" She called over the whistling wind.

"Hopefully we'll make it by sundown, but with the way the wind is today, we may have to take shelter and take cover for the night and finish in the morning," Cloud called from her place in the lead. Sunmist nodded, though the she-cat couldn't see, and glanced behind her. Moonshadow was walking closely behind her, Thunder trying his best to shelter her from the rough breeze. Even with eyes narrowed to the wind, Sunmist could see the attraction in the tom's amber stare as he looked at Moonshadow, who seemed oblivious to Thunder's presence. Sunmist almost laughed, but didn't as she felt a pang of sorrow. Moonshadow would never be allowed to look at a tom the way Thunder stared at her. She'd never know love beyond her family. Sunmist frowned and turned back around, following Wolf, who was doing his best to shield her from the wind as Nightclaw walked beside Cloud. Sunmist blinked and padded a bit quicker, feeling a pang of jealousy. Cloud turned around and looked at Sunmist before slowing. "Wolf, take the lead," Cloud ordered. Wolf nodded and bounded up beside Nightclaw, who began talking to him.

"Is it always this windy?" Sunmist asked.

"Not usually, no," Cloud answered. "You know, Nightclaw talks very fondly about you," She added after a moment.

"What?" Sunmist asked, straining to her.

"Nightclaw, he talks very fondly of you. He says you are the love of his life and he was glad he was traveling with you," Cloud mewed a little louder.

"Well, I love him too. He's an amazing cat," Sunmist mewed as she looked at her black pelted mate walking along side the black furred cave-guard. She was amazed at the resemblance between them.

"Wolf is Stoneteller's son. It's amazing, because he raised him all on his own. No one knows who Wolf's mother is, and Stoneteller never tells. He never talks about it, but says that she was more beautiful the moon and all the stars," Cloud mewed. "I helped nurse Wolf when I had Falcon and Star," Cloud added.

"You nursed a kit that wasn't yours?" Sunmist asked.

"Yes, and I loved him as my own. My mate, Hawk, said Wolf deserved a good mother. The day he said that was the day he died and I took Wolf in. I guess it was truly Hawk who saved him," Cloud mewed, her eyes glittering with memories.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sunmist mewed.

"I know he watches me from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, proud of all three of his kits," Cloud purred.

"And no one knows who Wolf's real mother was?" Sunmist asked.

"That's right. Eventually, we all quit asking," Cloud answered. "Though, Stoneteller did once tell me he had another kit, but lost him," She added.

"I know the feeling of losing a kit," Sunmist murmured, half hoping Cloud didn't hear over the winds. Cloud looked at her.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

"As am I, but she looks down at us from her place in StarClan. I know it," Sunmist mewed.

"I think that's the best thing about losing someone you love. Even though there is nothing good of losing someone, you always know they're with you," Cloud purred. Sunmist nodded and purred too.

"Cloud, we're at the ledge!" Wolf called. Cloud bounded up to him, Sunmist following. She glanced behind her to see Moonshadow right behind her, Thunder still blocking her from the wind. She turned back around to see a large gap in the path.

"What is that?" Sunmist asked loudly.

"That's what we have to get over to finish the way. You know, I actually think this was from a cat falling. What was his name?" Cloud mewed, turning to Thunder and Wolf.

"Smokepaw, right? A cat from the big group of cats that came through here countless moons ago. We hear about him in old stories," Thunder mewed.

"Wait, Smokepaw? That's a clan name!" Moonshadow mewed.

"A big group of cats. Wait, the clans? From the Great Journey?" Sunmist asked, shocked.

"The gap is still here?" Nightclaw chimed in. Cloud nodded and crouched down. Without warning, she sprung, and Sunmist watched, everything seeming slow, as Cloud flew over the gap, landing on the other side with a thud. The white cat turned back and faced the group.

"Alright, Nightclaw, you come over," Cloud called. Sunmist's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Nightclaw was already springing off the ledge and landing beside Cloud, who grabbed his scruff and pulled him to the side of the mountain. "Sunmist, now you!" Cloud called.

"What if I fall?" Sunmist called back.

"I will never let you fall, Sunmist!" Nightclaw was the one to answer as he shouldered his way to the edge of the ledge. "I will always catch you."

Sunmist nodded, took a deep breath, and bounded to the end of the path, pushing her paws of the very tip of the rocks, knocking a few loose. A twinge of fear floated through her as she heard them crumble away. Then, she hit the other side of the path, but lost her balance and fell over the side. She extended her claws and winced as they scraped across the stone. Before she even had time to truly be fearful, Nightclaw was sinking his teeth into her scruff and pulling her up beside him. "I will always catch you," He whispered and licked her ear. She stood there shaking a little, and nodded.

"Sunmist, are you okay?" Moonshadow called.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Sunmist yowled and stepped back to make room for another cat to come over.

"Wolf, I want you to come over. Then Moonshadow. Thunder, you'll come over last, helping Moonshadow if she needs it!" Cloud ordered loudly as another gust of wind pounded against them. Wolf nodded and jumped over.

"Is your paw okay?" Moonshadow called to the black tom.

"Yep, I'm fine," Wolf answered and stepped back. Sunmist stared at her sister with wide eyes, praying StarClan would bring her over safely. She let out a sigh of relief when they did, Thunder following.

"Everyone okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Nightclaw answered.

"Yes, everyone's fine," Moonshadow agreed. Cloud nodded and glanced at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

"Alright. There's a small cave up ahead. We'll rest there for the night and finish in the morning," Cloud mewed. The cats nodded and followed her to the small cave, padding in and nestling together. "Wolf, you and I will go hunting. We don't have to catch anything big; just something to get us through the night," Cloud mewed.

"Alright," Wolf answered with a nod. Cloud turned to face the clan cats.

"I'm leaving Thunder here to keep an eye out. We'll be back soon," Cloud mewed and without another word, she and Wolf padded out of the cave. Sunmist watched them leave and laid down beside Nightclaw, curling up close to him. They shared tongues silently as she listened to Thunder talk with Moonshadow, that same admiration in his amber orbs, and yet again, Moonshadow seemed oblivious to the care in his stare. She sighed and laid her head on her paws, closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep, the only sound filling her ears was the loud winds.


	23. Chapter 22

****A: You will just have to see...

Frostyshimmer: Hehe, thank you.

Dragon's Wings and Cat's Claws: Thanks for the review! And as I've sad... you'll just have to see :)

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 23**

"Alright you all, if you want to make it to where you're going, we need to set off soon. The winds are worse than yesterday, and I'm afraid we'll face the same problem that we had last night, so come on."

Sunmist opened her eyes to Cloud's wake up call and yawned. With a groan, she stood up and stretched before cleaning her pelt. "Sunmist, we saved you some prey from last night. By the time Wolf and I got back, you were sleeping like a kit," Cloud mewed, nosing a mouse towards her.

"Thank you, Cloud," Sunmist mewed with a dip of her head.

"What's up with you clan cats bowing your heads? Stop. I'm just a cat," Cloud mewed, cuffing Sunmist's ear gently before going over to Wolf and Nightclaw, who were speaking. Sunmist tilted her head and looked around. She saw Moonshadow in the opposite corner, still asleep. Sunmist frowned, not out of anger or disappointment, but rather pity, when she saw Thunder sitting next to Moonshadow, stroking her silver and black fur. She sighed internally and ate the mouse with quick, famished bites. She hadn't realized how hungry she'd been.

"Moonshadow, Moonshadow, come on. You need to wake up. We're going to be leaving soon." Sunmist flicked her left ear and looked over, seeing Thunder nosing Moonshadow awake. Moonshadow's eyes fluttered open with a grumble and rose to her paws, licking a spot on her shoulder that was sticking up. Sunmist stood and padded up to the she-cat.

"Cloud says the wind is worse than yesterday. If we're going to make it, we'll have to leave now," She mewed.

"Okay, okay," Moonshadow mewed with a large yawn and stretched.

"I'll tell Cloud you're awake," Thunder mewed and trotted out of the cave. Sunmist watched him leave and turned back to her sister.

"It can't happen. You know that," She mewed.

"What?" Moonshadow asked, tilting her head. She really looked confused. Sunmist sighed and glanced at the ground before looking at her once more.

"Thunder. You can't be with him," She answered.

"Who said I wanted to be with him? I'm a medicine cat. That's not my destiny," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist felt an odd pang in the back of her mind. She drew her head back a little, wondering what it was, before shaking her head and looking at Moonshadow once more.

"I don't think Thunder knows that, because I've seen the way he's been looking at you," Sunmist replied.

"How does he look at me?" Moonshadow tilted her head further.

"Like he cares for you more than a friend," Sunmist answered.

"Well, I don't see him the same," Moonshadow mewed, but Sunmist noticed the way her eyes flicked away for a split second.

"It's fine to care for someone, but that doesn't mean you should be with them," Sunmist mewed.

"You know all about that, don't you?" Moonshadow questioned. It wasn't spiteful, or crude, or angry, but it was knowing and insightful.

"What do you mean?" Sunmist asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Just because you care for him, doesn't mean you should be with him. Maybe you should remember that yourself," Moonshadow mewed.

"How did you know?" Sunmist whispered.

"I noticed how he looked at you, but I noticed it long before you did," Moonshadow answered.

"What?"

"When we were apprentices, he was always the first to help you with something, or push you when he knew you could do better. He was always the first to do everything for you," Moonshadow mewed. "And the look he gives you now and the look he gave you back then are the same, but now, there is a deeper care and more hurt," Moonshadow added.

"And you never said anything?" Sunmist asked in confusion.

"Why should I? It's not my place," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist blinked and looked at her paws with a sigh. "Sunmist, I know you care about him too, but that doesn't mean you should give up your happiness to be with him. You have Nightclaw and he loves you more than life, and I _know _you love him that much in return. Don't worry about me, because my only love is the path of a medicine cat. I'm happy to have chosen what I did," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist lifted her head and nodded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," She murmured.

"How could I get hurt with you around?" Moonshadow asked with a purr. Sunmist only smiled and licked Moonshadow's ear before they padded out of the cave.

"Are we all ready?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Moonshadow answered. Cloud nodded and they set out again, fighting against the wind and crumbling stones.


	24. Chapter 23

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 24**

"Well, this is where we leave you. You'll be alright from here on out?" Cloud asked as they stood at the base of the mountain, staring out at open lands and trees.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Sunmist mewed, almost purring. Her paws were itching to get moving. _We're getting closer. Oh, we're so much closer! I can feel it! _She thought excitedly.

"Will you come back?" Thunder asked. Sunmist noticed how he didn't look at Moonshadow, but knew the question was aimed to her alone.

"When we go back for ThunderClan, we'll make sure to make a stop here," Nightclaw mewed. Sunmist and Moonshadow nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep an eye out," Cloud mewed.

"You three stay safe," Wolf said.

"We will. Thank you all for your help, and tell the same to Stoneteller," Nightclaw mewed.

"We will," Wolf mewed.

"Hopefully, we'll see you sooner than later," Sunmist purred.

"I'd like that," Thunder mewed.

"As would I. It was a pleasure meeting you," Cloud added.

"The same for you. The same for all of you," Moonshadow mewed. Thunder watched her with dim eyes as Nightclaw led them away. Sunmist followed with Moonshadow at her side as they went.

Sunmist_, _Nightclaw, and Moonshadow stopped as the sun began to set. The farther they got from the mountain and the Tribe, the more it smelled like a Thunderpath. "We'll stay here for the night. Is that alright?" Nightclaw mewed. They were in a small patch of trees and bushes that were scattered across the land.

"Sounds fine to me," Moonshadow mewed.

"Same here. Should we hunt?" Sunmist asked.

"I'll hunt. You and Moonshadow get a few nests ready. It feels like it's going to be a long night," Nightclaw mewed. Sunmist nodded, having the same feeling.

"Be careful hunting. We don't know what's out here," Moonshadow mewed.

"It doesn't smell of fox, or badger, or dog. I think it's safe enough," Nightclaw answered. Moonshadow nodded. Sunmist padded up to Nightclaw and licked his cheek.

"You still need to be careful," She mewed.

"I will be," Nightclaw mewed, licked her head, and bounded away. Sunmist watched him leave before returning to Moonshadow's side and began helping her make nests.

By the time Nightclaw returned with a few mice and a thrush, Sunmist and Moonshadow had gotten three nests built and lined with moss. Sunmist could hear the tom purring from behind her and turned. She nuzzled him and he licked her cheek. "Take what you want. This place is full of prey, so it's no problem to get more," Nightclaw mewed gleefully. Sunmist purred and took a mouse. Moonshadow did the same, digging into it noisily as she ripped it apart. Sunmist almost laughed. She'd never seen Moonshadow so messy. Nightclaw took the thrush and laid down beside Sunmist before taking a large bite.

"So, have you two figured out where we're going yet?" Moonshadow asked when she was done.

"Do you know the stone forest Stoneteller told us about?" Sunmist asked.

"No," Moonshadow answered, reminding Sunmist of how much time Thunder had spent with her sister.

"Well, he mentioned this large stone forest beside a river. We need to find that river," Sunmist mewed.

"Did StarClan tell you that?" Moonshadow asked and licked her paw, running it over her ear.

"No, they didn't, but in my dreams, I remember hearing the sound of rushing water and seeing lots of stones and caves," Sunmist replied.

"That sounds like the mountain," Moonshadow mewed slowly.

"But it isn't. This place looked different than the mountain, and the cats that were there looked different than the Tribe cats," Sunmist mewed.

"So we find this river, and then what?" Moonshadow asked.

"We follow it," Sunmist answered.

"How will we know which way to go?" Moonshadow asked another question.

"We'll know," Nightclaw answered for his mate.

"Okay," Moonshadow mewed with a shrug.

"I want to leave at dawn though. I just have this feeling that we're getting so close to where we're suppose to be," Sunmist mewed.

"I get the same feeling," Nightclaw agreed, but his tone was weighed down.

"Is something wrong?" Moonshadow asked. Sunmist looked from the medicine cat apprentice to the large tom next to her.

"I don't know. It's just, well, I know we're getting closer, but I just get this feeling that what we find isn't going to be anything to smile at," Nightclaw mewed. Sunmist frowned, dropping her shoulders a little.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I just get this feeling that where we're going isn't going to be like home. There's something bad," Nightclaw answered.

"Like in the dream?" Sunmist whispered. Nightclaw looked at her and nodded.

"I'm just afraid it may be worse than that," He murmured before standing and going to his makeshift nest, laying down with a thud and laid his tail on his nose, closing his eyes, his back to the she-cats.

Sunmist sighed and finished what was left of her mouse. Moonshadow padded up to her and laid down beside her. "There's one more. Want to share?" Moonshadow asked with a weak smile. Sunmist knew she was trying to make her feel better, but Sunmist couldn't find a reason to be. The excitement she'd felt earlier had been extinguished, and she could only think of what wretched things lay ahead. "Come on. Let's eat, and get some rest," Moonshadow whispered, pushing the mouse to her. Sunmist forced a smile on her face and took a bite, pushing it back to Moonshadow. The she-cat looked at her with blue pools before taking a bite and pushing it back. They did this, relishing in each other's company, as they ate. By the time they were done, the moon had risen and the stars were shining.

"Good night, Moonshadow," Sunmist mewed as she stood, nuzzling Moonshadow quickly before groggily going to her nest and plopping down, close her eyes, and drifted into sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 25**

Sunmist was the first to wake up, meeting the morning sun with ease. In her dream, she'd met with Youngkit and Bluestar. They'd promised to always walk with her, and she'd waken up feeling more settled. She grinned slightly and went hunting, coming back with a sparrow and two squirrels. When she returned, Nightclaw and Moonshadow were both awake, grooming their pelts. Sunmist laid the prey close to them, taking a squirrel for herself. She carried it a little ways away and ate, staring out in the direction they were to head. "Do you think we'll make it by sunfall?" Moonshadow came up behind her. Sunmist jumped slightly and looked at her sister.

"I think we can make it to the river," Sunmist mewed with a nod.

"I hope so," Moonshadow mewed as she laid down beside Sunmist with the other squirrel. They ate on in silence as Sunmist stared absently.

"Ready?" Nightclaw came up, licking his chops. Sunmist jumped again, looking at him.

"I'm ready," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist sighed and stood up, flattening her pricked fur.

"Yeah, ready," Sunmist answered.

"Then off we go!" Nightclaw mewed and bounded away. Sunmist and Moonshadow exchanged a look before following quickly.

"What's going on with him?" Moonshadow asked.

"No idea!" Sunmist replied but she began laughing. She hadn't seen Nightclaw act like this for a while. He actually looked _happy. _Not the kind of happy that only gives a smile, but the kind of happy that gave a smile, made your tail fluff up and your eyes wide and glistening. That's how he looked right now. "You know, last night I had a dream about Youngkit. Maybe he had the same one. Maybe she came to him in a dream and that's why he's so happy," Sunmist mewed.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad. It's been a long time since Nightclaw was that happy," Moonshadow mewed. Sunmist purred as they bounded after him, across the open fields and into another bundle of trees, the stench of Thunderpaths growing stronger.

Nightclaw stopped as they hit the trees and stretched. "Do you smell that?" He asked, turning to the she-cats as they came up behind him.

"Smells like Thunderpath," Moonshadow mewed.

"I've been smelling it for a while," Sunmist noted.

"As have I," Nightclaw mewed. Moonshadow nodded and looked around.

"Do we follow the smell?" Moonshadow asked.

"We'd be mousebrained to follow the smell like that, but then again, we may have been mousebrained to come on this journey in the first place," Nightclaw responded.

"So what do you want to do? Go closer to the Thunderpath, or try and head away from it?" Sunmist asked.

"Stoneteller mentioned a stone forest. For all we know, the Thunderpath will lead us there, and if we find the stone forest, we find the river. We find the river, we find where we're suppose to be," Nightclaw answered.

"So, to the Thunderpath it is?" Moonshadow asked slowly.

"To the Thunderpath it is," Sunmist mewed. Nightclaw nodded and looked at each of them.

"Do you want to hunt before we go?" He asked. Sunmist flicked her ear and glanced at the sky. The sun was shining bright, but it wasn't quite sunhigh yet.

"I think it would be best. We don't know how long this prey will last. I mean, what would _want _to be near a Thunderpath?" Moonshadow mewed.

"I agree with Moonshadow. We should eat until we're full this time," Sunmist mewed. Nightclaw nodded and looked at Moonshadow.

"Do you think you could find some herbs to curb our hunger, so we can take it when we need it? Sunmist and I will hunt," The tom mewed.

"Yeah, I can look, but I'm not sure what I'll find," Moonshadow mewed.

"Whatever you find will work, and if you don't find anything, that's fine. I just don't want to get out there and get hungry with no prey. At least with some herbs, we can go on without being so hungry," Nightclaw mewed.

"I'll look," Moonshadow promised. Nightclaw nodded and turned to Sunmist.

"Ready to hunt?" He asked.

"Ready," She mewed with a purr and they padded away

Sunmist and Nightclaw returned with a blackbird, three mice, a vole, and a shrew. Personally, Sunmist was amazed they'd found so much in such a small bundle of trees, but she wasn't questioning it. Prey was prey, and it wasn't crowfood. They padded over to Moonshadow, who had a group of herbs at her paws. Nightclaw was already purring as he laid the prey down. "Are those the herbs?" He asked.

"Not all of them, but yes. I think I found enough that we can take them with us and when we get hungry, we'll be fine," Moonshadow responded. Nightclaw smiled and took the vole. He laid down and started eating, pulling the fur away and sinking his teeth into the fresh meat.

Sunmist smiled and took the blackbird once Moonshadow chose the shrew for herself and they laid down, eating in silence. Sunmist's mind began to wander, though. _What are we going to find out there? Out there... out where? Where is out there? What is the stone forest? When will we find it? What if it was just a myth, like Stoneteller said? What if we're going the wrong way? _Questions spun around, nagging in the back of her mind as she chewed slowly, cleaning the bones of the squirrel. "Are you two ready to leave?" Moonshadow asked. Sunmist blinked and looked up at her.

"Wha-uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm ready," She mewed.

"Are you okay?" Moonshadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," Sunmist replied. Nightclaw stood and padded over to the she-cats.

"I'm ready, so if you two are, let's go," He mewed. Sunmist nodded while Moonshadow bounded over to the herbs that she'd wrapped in a large leaf and brought it over.

"Ready," She mewed around the greenery. Nightclaw nodded once and padded out of the cover of the trees and bushes. As far as Sunmist could see, there were no more trees, no more shrubs, and the stench of Thunderpaths was growing stronger with every pawstep, but they kept going. Even as the sun began to set, they pushed on. _We're close, aren't we? We're so close, but StarClan, what have you laid out for us? What are we going to find? _Sunmist asked silently.

"I know we don't want to, but we have to stop and rest. We should be able to finish tomorrow," Moonshadow was the one to speak.

"I agree. If we keep going at this pace, we'll be as slow as snails by dawn," Nightclaw mewed. Sunmist nodded in agreement and slowed down, staring at the now appearing stars.

"The question is, where do we stop?" Sunmist murmured loud enough for them to hear. Before her companions could respond, a stick snapped and a a dark gray she-cat stepped out, her black stripes wrapping around her body.

"I think I can help with that," She mewed.

"Who are you?" Nightclaw snarled, stepping in front of Sunmist, who was shielding Moonshadow.

"The name's Pepper, and I couldn't help but overhear," She mewed.

"How could you help?" Sunmist snapped.

"My friend and I, we know a place to go," Pepper mewed. "The place we've been staying is big enough for one-two-three more cats," Pepper added as she counted each cat.

"Why would you help?" Nightclaw asked, a growl in his throat. He was bristling defensively.

"I'm passing it on," Pepper mewed.

"Passing what on?" Sunmist asked. Pepper only grinned, her amber gaze locking onto Sunmist's.

"Kindness," Pepper answered.

"And what does that have to do with anything? How do we know we can trust you?" Sunmist asked as she stepped out from behind Nightclaw, who only bristled more.

"You don't, and I don't know how to prove it, but really, what choice do you have?" Pepper mewed. Sunmist took a deep breath as she stared at the she-cat. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't be so trusting, something about Pepper's eyes... they didn't show deceit. Her stare was even and was truly kind.

"Alright," Sunmist mewed.

"What?" Nightclaw exclaimed, taking a fearsome step forward. "Why are you trusting her?" He growled.

"Why did you trust Wave, or Badger, or Stoneteller? Why did you trust Cloud, or Wolf, or Thunder?" Sunmist shot back.

"Because! The Clans have heard of the Tribe!" Nightclaw answered.

"Look at her. Tell me you don't see why I trust her," Sunmist mewed.

"We've heard of rogues, and loners, and they're not good!" Nightclaw protested.

"There's only one of her!" Sunmist argued.

"And what if there are more cats waiting wherever she's taking us?" Nightclaw growled.

"There is," Pepper mewed. Both Clan cats turned to her. "Gizmo stays with me. She's my friend I was talking about earlier," Pepper added.

"See, there's only two of them," Sunmist mewed.

"That's what she wants you to think!" Nightclaw dug his claws into the ground as he lashed his tail.

"I think Sunmist is right," Moonshadow spoke up.

"You must be joking," Nightclaw mewed flatly as he peered around the tortoiseshell to stare at the silver and black she-cat.

"No, I'm not. I see what Sunmist sees," Moonshadow answered.

"And what is that?" Nightclaw growled.

"Truth," Moonshadow answered.

"Nightclaw, Moonshadow and I are going with Pepper. You can come with us, or not," Sunmist mewed, knowing he'd never leave her. She was right, because Nightclaw growled and grumbled under his breath and turned to Pepper.

"If you do anything to hurt Sunmist, or Moonshadow, you will regret it," He spat.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt any of you," Pepper replied evenly.

"Than it's settled; we're going with Pepper," Sunmist mewed and they followed the dark cat.


	26. Chapter 25

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 26**

"So, you come from a lake on the other side of a mountain where you live in ThunderClan, with three more Clans?" A silver dilute tortoiseshell named Gizmo was speaking.

"ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan border us. Well, actually ShadowClan and WindClan border us. RiverClan is on the other side of the lake," Sunmist mewed with a nod.

"What about your names? How do you get a name like Sunmist, or Moonshadow, or Nightclaw?" Gizmo asked, her bright green eyes gleaming brightly.

"Well, our parents name us after something that we resemble, like, I have a gold pelt so they named me Sunkit. Then I was apprenticed and became Sunpaw. After I became a warrior, I earned the name Sunmist. Moonshadow was Moonkit for her silver pelt, then Moonpaw, and then Moonshadow," Sunmist mewed.

"What would my name be?" Gizmo asked.

"You're not a warrior," Nightclaw growled under his breath, but Sunmist overheard and turned around, flashing him an angry stare before turning back to Gizmo.

"Well, you're silver, so maybe you'd have been Silverkit, then Silverpaw and-"

"What would my warrior name be?" Gizmo seemed captivated.

"Maybe Silverheart?" Sunmist asked.

"That sounds too beautiful for me," Gizmo mewed, shuffling her paws.

"But you are beautiful," Sunmist mewed.

"You really think so?" Gizmo asked.

"Of course," Sunmist mewed.

"Thank you," Gizmo purred. "What would Pepper's name be?" She asked suddenly. Sunmist tilted her head and scanned the tunnel they were staying in. The walls were dirt and stone, and it smelled of Thunderpath. Actually, the stench of the Twoleg path was overwhelming, but Sunmist refused to think of that now.

When she finally saw Pepper, she studied her. _Gray pelt, black spots, amber eyes... hmmm... _Sunmist thought. "What about Cinderspot?" Moonshadow spoke up. "Oh, or Cinderblaze?" She added.

"Cinderblaze? Why Cinderblaze?" Pepper asked.

"Because of your gray pelt and amber eyes," Moonshadow mewed.

"Cinderblaze... I like it," Pepper began to purr.

"You'd have to earn the name first," Nightclaw mewed, standing up.

"How would we do that?" Gizmo asked.

"Training. You have to learn to hunt and fight, and you must know the warrior code," Nightclaw answered as he sat beside Sunmist.

"Pepper, can you imagine a life out there? With the Clans, learning to fight like them, and hunt like them?" Gizmo mewed excitedly.

"It sounds nice," Pepper admitted.

"Wait, Sunmist, didn't you mention the stars earlier?" Gizmo mewed as she turned to her.

"Yes, I did. The stars are our ancestors," Sunmist mewed.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"StarClan. They send prophecies, and watch over the Clans, keeping them safe," Nightclaw was the one to answer.

"What's a prophecy?" Gizmo asked, tilting her head.

"A prophecy speaks of something that, well, uh," Sunmist trailed off.

"Sunmist and Nightclaw are actually part of a prophecy," Moonshadow spoke.

"Really?" Pepper exclaimed. Sunmist nodded with a small smile, though Nightclaw looked less than pleased.

"What's it about?" Gizmo asked. "Can we help?" She added.

"You might be able to help actually. Do you know where the river is beside a stone forest?" Sunmist asked.

"A river and a stone forest? No," Pepper mewed. Instantly, every hope Sunmist had faded away and she felt hollow. _Has it all been for nothing? Are we going the wrong way? _She felt hopeless.

"Wait, Pepper. I think they mean the Upwalker nests and the stream," Gizmo mewed.

"That's right! I mean, the stream isn't a river, but it's believed it once was. My mother said her father came from a forest that was beside the river," Pepper mewed.

"Who is your mother?" Moonshadow asked.

"Her name was Duchess," Pepper answered. "Her parents were Cody and a tom named Ravenpaw. You know, his name kind of sounds like yours," Pepper mewed.

"Ravenpaw? You mean, like, Ravenpaw?" Nightclaw looked like a kit. "He was Graystripe and Firestar's best friend! He was the one that saw Tigerstar's treachery! That is amazing! And you, you're his kin!" Nightclaw mewed, his eyes wide.

"You knew Ravenpaw?" Pepper asked.

"No, not personally, but he saw Tigerstar kill, and then, oh wow!" Nightclaw purred. Sunmist smiled and looked at Pepper.

"Where is the stream?" She asked.

"Not that far, actually. I can take you at sunup," Pepper mewed.

"Really?" Sunmist began purring. Pepper nodded and Gizmo cleared her throat.

"Right, _we'll _take you," Pepper corrected with a smile as she gestured to the silver she-cat behind her. _It hasn't all been a waste! We've been going the right way! _Sunmist thought happily, but as she looked at Nightclaw, who's eyes glittered with worry, the realization of all of this came through once more. _What are we going to find out there? Bluestar, what are we running into? _Sunmist asked silently before she lowered her head to her paws in an attempt to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 27**

"It's just up here!" Gizmo called as she and Pepper led the way up to the stream. Sunmist could hardly breathe from the gruesome smell of the Thunderpaths that were running everywhere. It turned out that just over the hill where the tunnel they'd stayed in last night had lied was a large Thunderpath filled with monsters running quickly on it. They were everywhere, stinking up the air, making it hard to breathe or see. Sunmist felt trapped and terrified, but hid it well as she followed the loners.

With Moonshadow flanking her left and Nightclaw flanking her right, Sunmist padded up to Gizmo and Pepper and stared at the small stream. She glanced over to see exactly what Stoneteller had said: a stone forest. They were large, stone nests with Twolegs bustling in and out, thin rattling things on their arms and in their paws as they went into another nest. "My mother said cats use to live here. Can you believe that?" Pepper whispered as she followed Sunmist's gaze.

"No, I can't," Sunmist answered softly as she remembered all the stories the elders had told her as a kit, speaking of a wonderful place full of trees, and cats, and life. How could this stone world have once been that? Sunmist shook her head and looked at the stream.

"This is all that's left?" She asked.

"Afraid so. It goes on for a while though," Gizmo was the one to reply. Sunmist looked at her and smiled softly.

"Thank you both for all your help, but now, we have to go," She mewed.

"Will you come back?" Pepper asked.

"Maybe," Sunmist responded.

"Well, hopefully you will. There will always be room in the tunnel for a few more cats," Pepper mewed.

"Thank you," Sunmist mewed, bowing her head to the gray she-cats and turned to Moonshadow and Nightclaw. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be," Moonshadow mewed. Nightclaw nodded and began padding along the bank of the stream.

"Thank you, Pepper, and thank you, Gizmo," He called.

"Any time!" Gizmo and Pepper called in unison as the Clan cats left once again.

"The stream is thinning. Soon, there won't be anything left to follow," Moonshadow mewed.

"Let's not worry about that," Sunmist mewed.

"She's right, though. What do we follow when there's nothing left?" Nightclaw asked.

"When there's nothing left, we ask StarClan what to do. They'll be the only ones that can help us," She answered.

"You really think they'll talk to us so far away from the Clans?" Nightclaw asked.

"StarClan won't leave us," Moonshadow mewed.

"She's right. As long as we trust StarClan, they'll never abandon us," Sunmist mewed. Nightclaw only nodded as he led the way, following the small stream as it grew even smaller, until their fears came true and they were faced with nothing. _What do we do? _Sunmist asked, looking at the sky. The sun had set a while ago, but they'd refused to stop for more than one reason. _We're in a place with no prey, no shelter, and no stream. We have nothing left! Where are we going? What do we do now? _She yowled mentally.

"Nightclaw! Sunmist! Look at that!" Moonshadow cried. Sunmist's head snapped upward and she stared at a large star hanging low in the sky. It dazzled and shone brighter than any other star in Silverpelt.

"I don't know about you two, but I think we should go to it," Moonshadow murmured.

"What do we have to lose?" Sunmist asked.

"Then let's go," Nightclaw mewed as he jumped over the empty stream bed. Moonshadow followed closely, and Sunmist bounded after them. They followed the star until it disappeared and the sun rose. They were left in the middle of no where, but it was far from the stone world they'd left behind.

"Let's find a place to rest. We haven't quit walking all day, and if we don't rest now, we'll be too tired to move tomorrow," Moonshadow mewed.

"I agree. My paws are aching," Sunmist added.

"Alright, we'll stay under that bush for the night, and start moving in the morning," Nightclaw mewed as he gestured to a large bush a few foxlengths away. Sunmist nodded, too tired to argue, but even as she curled up beside Moonshadow and Nightclaw, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	28. Chapter 27

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 28**

"_Who _are _you _and _what _are you doing in _my _garden?"

Sunmist woke up to a foreign voice. Her eyes shot open to see a fluffy ginger she-cat standing angrily in front of the bush she and her clanmates were under.

"What are you?" The ginger cat yowled, her green eyes glittering with fear, but anger.

"My name is Sunmist," She answered and stood, padding out from under the bush after she quickly prodded Moonshadow awake with her back foot.

"Why are you in my garden?" The she-cat hissed.

"I didn't know," Sunmist answered.

"Didn't know what?" She hissed. "Mimi! Mimi! Get over here!" She yowled. Sunmist tilted her head and glanced behind the ginger cat. Perched on the fence was a fluffy blue/gray she-cat. She jumped down, her green eyes shining the same emotions the ginger cat had shown.

"Who is that?" The blue/gray cat asked.

"She says her name is _Sunmist,_" The ginger cat retorted.

"Well then who is that?" Mimi asked, glancing behind Sunmist. The ThunderClan cat turned to see Moonshadow padding out of the bush.

"That's my sister, Moonshadow," Sunmist answered, forcing herself not to sound defensive.

"And who is this?" The ginger she-cat asked, pushing past Sunmist. She turned to see Nightclaw padding out of the bush, a leaf stuck on his shoulder. "Well, let me get that off for you," The she-cat purred, flicking the leaf from his shoulder.

"Uh..." Nightclaw looked dumbfounded.

"And that's my mate, Nightclaw," Sunmist growled.

"Mate? Why waste your time on her?" The she-cat asked Nightclaw. He looked shocked as his mouth gaped open.

"Who are you?" Moonshadow asked.

"Well, I'm Mimi and that," the blue/gray cat spoke and flicked her tail to the ginger she-cat, "is Cece."

Sunmist stared at Cece, ready to rip her pelt off, when Nightclaw shouldered past her and stood beside Sunmist. She pressed against him, glaring at the kittypet as she walked back to her sister.

"Why are you in my garden?" Cece asked, her eyes on Nightclaw.

"We're traveling," Moonshadow answered.

"I didn't ask you," Cece snapped and turned back to Nightclaw, taking a step near him.

"We're traveling," Nightclaw repeated Moonshadow's answer as he took a step backwards.

"From where?" Cece asked, taking two steps forward.

"Home," Nightclaw said, taking another step backwards.

"Where are you going?" Cece asked, quickly filling the distance between her and the tom. Nightclaw's eyes widened in shock and he tripped on his own paws as he tried to get away and he fell. "Oh, the big kitty fell," Cece frowned, but her eyes still gleamed as she stroked Nightclaw's pelt with her tail. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Cece said, cuffing his ear sweetly.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get away from him," Sunmist growled, bristling.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me," Cece sneered as she pressed against Nightclaw, placing a front paw across his chest to pin him. His eyes widened in shock. Sunmist hissed and stalked closer to the she-cat. Cece let out a loud yell, confusing Sunmist. A heartbeat later, a Twoleg was screaming from the back door and threw something at Sunmist, making her jump. It continued calling at her, throwing rocks. A female Twoleg raced out and scooped up Cece. Cece yowled again, pointing her paw at Nightclaw, who was just getting to his paws. Before he could run, the Twoleg grabbed him and ran back into its nest.

"Nightclaw!" Sunmist screeched before jumping back as the male Twoleg threw another rock at her. It slammed its door shut and a loud click rang in her ears. Sunmist ran for the door, clawing at it, but the only thing that happened was Cece coming to the door with a smirk on her face as her gold collar gleamed in the sunlight before she turned and left. Sunmist hissed and spun around, charging at Mimi. "How do I get in? How do I get him back?" She spat.

"You can't! That's what Cece does! She finds a tom she likes, gets him inside, and that's it. Her housefolk end up selling the kittens she has," Mimi answered, looking scared.

"Kits?" Sunmist staggered backwards in shock and hurt.

"Cece and I are purebreds. Her housefolk let her have kits with whoever and then sell them. They say the kits are purebreds and get more money that way," Mimi replied slowly. Moonshadow gasped, but Sunmist hardly heard.

"We need him out of there. Do you hear me? You have to make Cece let him out!" Moonshadow spoke the words Sunmist was feeling.

"You think I can trick Cece? She does what she wants and that's it," Mimi retorted.

"Get. Him. Out," Sunmist hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"I. Can't!" Mimi protested. She blinked and flicked her ears. "My people are calling. I have to go," She said before bounding away. She jumped up on the fence before jumping down on the other side. Sunmist could hear the bell on her collar jingle as she ran.

"They have him," Sunmist whispered fearfully, turning back to the Twoleg nest Nightclaw was trapped in. She sniffled as she made her way back to the door and peered inside. She could see Cece circling Nightclaw, rubbing against him. He only sat there, his eyes wide with terror. Sunmist moaned loudly, scratching at the door.

"We'll get him out," Moonshadow mewed, walking up to her. Sunmist felt as if her heart were in her paws. She could feel blood pounding in her ears and she felt like crying.

"They have him," She whimpered and slid down the door, a tear slipping from her eye. She dropped into a shaking ball as more water droplets fell from her eyes, wetting her fur. Moonshadow could only stroke her pelt with her tail, but no comfort came to Sunmist.


	29. Chapter 28

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 29**

"Sunmist. Sunmist, wake up."

The tortoiseshell opened an eye to see the sun sinking behind Cece's fence. It had been four sunrises since the ginger she-cat had tricked her Twolegs into bringing Nightclaw in and all she could do is worry and sleep. She'd not eaten and she felt like she were dying without him beside her. She'd been dreaming of StarClan, and Bluestar had told her that they had to leave. _How can I leave without him? _She hissed silently and focused on Moonshadow, who had prodded her awake.

"Sunmist?" A new voice sounded. Sunmist opened her other and looked around Moonshadow to see Mimi standing nervously by the fence she shared with Cece.

"What do you want?" Sunmist snarled as she got to her paws, bristling.

"I, I talked to Cece," Mimi stuttered. Sunmist blinked, her eyes opening wide.

"Is she letting him go?" Sunmist asked.

"I don't know, but she said she's growing tired of him," Mimi mewed.

"Is that good?" Moonshadow asked.

"Usually, when she's gets tired of toms, they won't play along with her game," Mimi answered.

"Will she let him go?" Sunmist murmured.

"I was going to tell you that I'm going to talk to her again. Maybe I can make her a deal," Mimi mewed.

"What kind of deal?" Moonshadow asked slowly, but no hostility was in her voice. Sunmist knew that Moonshadow and Mimi had talked a lot over the last four sunrises.

"Not sure yet," Mimi answered honestly. Sunmist's tail dropped and she looked at the ground, digging her claws into the earth.

"Mimi, do you think if you talk with Cece and get her to make a deal, she'll really let Nightclaw go?" Moonshadow asked.

"Cece will stay to her word. I just have to get her to agree to something," Mimi mewed with a nod.

"Do whatever you have to," Sunmist mewed, looking at her. Mimi looked at her and nodded.

"Alright," The kittypet mewed before jumping up on her fence. She flicked her tail and jumped down, her bell jingling. Sunmist stared at the fence, even after the sunlight was gone. She just waited.


	30. Chapter 29

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 30**

"Wake up big boy."

Nightclaw groaned and opened his eyes to see Cece sitting in front of him with a sweet grin on her face. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Now, now, now, that's no way to talk to someone who's going to help you outside," Cece shook her head as she spoke, her eyes gleaming.

"You're letting me go?" Nightclaw asked as he jumped to his paws. _Sunmist! _He thought happily.

"On one condition," Cece answered. Nightclaw's smile faltered and he tilted his head.

"What?" He asked slowly. Cece just grinned at him and leaned forward, her pelt brushing his, as she whispered in his ear. "No, no, I won't do that. I can't do that to her," Nightclaw mewed, shaking his head.

"If you want outside, you will," Cece smirked, turning away from him, her tail flicking. Nightclaw hissed and moved his head to stare out the window. As he moved, the bell on the green collar made noise, which only made him more upset.

As he gazed outside, his eyes locked onto the single most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sunmist was outside with Moonshadow, looking completely broken. Her head was on Moonshadow's shoulder, and he could see the sunlight catching on her tears as she cried. _My sweet, do not cry. _He whimpered mentally as he put a paw on the clear wall. He pressed his nose to it and stared at her. Seeing her now proved that she really did love him. _All the times I'd ever scented Lionstar on her, or seen them talking. The way I'd seen him staring at her, it doesn't matter. He may love her, but she is mine. She'll always be mine. _He thought. _And that's why I can't hurt her. _He added silently and sighed, moving his head and dropping his paw. He leaned his head against the window and held back the tears and pain he felt coming. He had been away from his sweet Sunmist for five sunrises, and he'd felt sick and hopeless. He'd loves her since they were apprentices. She was his everything. She was his sun, his light, his hope, his happiness. She was everything that was good, and kind, and caring. She was _everything_.

He blinked, his thoughts escaping him, and turned when he heard a clicking sound. He stood glumly, poking his head around the corner into the room where the prey was kept. Cece was already there, weaving her way between the male Twoleg's legs. He stroked her sweetly and put a bowl of pellets down beside a bowl of milk. The Twoleg glanced up and saw him. He squatted down to the ground and rubbed his fingers together, clicking his tongue. Nightclaw rolled his eyes, snorting in disgust.

"You better eat," Cece mewed before she lapped at the milk.

"I'd rather starve," Nightclaw hissed.

The Twoleg stood, only to squat back down with another bowl in his huge, hairless paw. "Here kitty, kitty," It cooed. Nightclaw bared his teeth before stalking away, curling up in the corner. He closed his eyes, but flicked his ear as he heard something coming closer. "They just want you to be well."

Nightclaw turned to see Cece staring at him. "I don't care," He retorted.

"They're not bad," Cece mewed, sitting next to him.

"They may not be, but you are," Nightclaw snapped. Cece rolled her eyes and stalked away, vanishing around the corner. Nightclaw hissed angrily and stood. He bounded over to the window, staring outside at Sunmist. She was laying in the corner of the garden, completely shadowed by the light, staring at her paws. He sighed and leaned against the clear wall.

"I'll get back to you," He promised. As if she heard him, she looked up and he began scratching at the window. I'll get back!" He yowled. He stopped suddenly as he saw a ginger splotch move across the garden. Sunmist stood, bristling and hissing. He watched as Cece shook her head and began to talk. Sunmist blinked, looking around Cece. The ginger she-cat spoke again and Sunmist slowly nodded. Cece bowed her head and padded away. Nightclaw tilted his head and spun around when he heard a voice.

"She wants to talk to you, but I must warn you; don't try to go outside. You'll still get shocked," Cece mewed. Nightclaw winced, remembering when he'd tried to run back outside the moonfall he was taken. His body had shook and beamed with pain.

He shook his head and bounded past Cece, through the Twoleg nest, and to the large door. "Sunmist?" He called.

"Nightclaw? Nightclaw!" Sunmist's voice reached his ears and he felt weak.

"It's me!" He called, going closer to the door. How he'd missed her voice!

"Are you okay?" Sunmist asked.

"I've been better," Nightclaw answered, chuckling feebly.

"I'm going to get you out of there! I promise, Nightclaw!" Sunmist mewed.

"Sunmist, I want you to promise me something," Nightclaw mewed slowly.

"What?"

"Last night, I had a dream from StarClan. They said we had to leave... if I don't get out of here by sunrise, I want you and Moonshadow to go without me."

"What? No!" Sunmist's screech made him wince and he felt his heart beginning to break.

"You have to finish this journey, with or without me," Nightclaw called, trying to sound strong.

"I won't leave you!" Sunmist yowled, clawing at the door. Nightclaw could hear her claws rake against the wood and he could feel tears arise.

"You have to if I can't find a way out," Nightclaw mewed.

"You have to find a way out!" Sunmist mewed. "Do whatever you have to do!" She added loudly. Nightclaw blinked, taking a step back, and looked behind him at Cece.

"I love you," Nightclaw mewed, turning back to the door.

"I love you, too," Sunmist sounded like she were crying. Nightclaw sighed, putting a paw on the door. On the other side, he could feel Sunmist lean against the door and could hear her whimpering. "I can't leave you," She cried.

"I'll find a way out," Nightclaw promised. He opened his mouth to say more when he felt himself being lifted.

"Bad kitty, kitty. Stay away from the big mean door." It was the female Twoleg, wrapping him in her arms.

"Nightclaw? Nightclaw!" Sunmist called. He yowled as the Twoleg carried him away, struggling in her embrace.

"It's my housefolk. They're locking him in a room." Nightclaw heard Cece and struggled more. The next thing he knew was being put into a dark room and the door shutting. He yowled and scratched at the door, but the only thing he could hear were the Twolegs banging on the door, yelling for him to be quiet.

Finally, he had to stop, for all his strength had drained. _Do whatever you have to do. _Sunmist's words echoed over and over in his ears and he sniffled, laying down in front of the door, sticking his paw out of the bottom. "Sunmist," He whispered. He stared out the bottom of the door to see ginger paws. He sniffled. "Alright."


	31. Chapter 30

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 31**

"Sunmist! Sunmist, wake up! Hurry!"

Sunmist groaned and opened her eyes, feeling hollow. She'd spent all of yesterday trying to get Nightclaw out of that stupid Twoleg nest, and she'd failed. So many times, she'd failed. Now, the dawn sun was rising above Cece's fence and she felt broken. "Sunmist!" It was Moonshadow, calling her name. She hissed and stood up, padding closer to her sister's voice. She stopped in her tracks a shocked, excited smile on her face.

"Sunmist."

Sunmist couldn't speak. She just bounded across the garden and tackled the black tom in front of her. "Nightclaw!" She purred, nuzzling him. He nuzzled her back, licking her cheek and her ears and her head. "I tried. I tried to get you out," Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"It's okay. I'm here," He murmured.

"How? How did you get out?" Sunmist asked as she helped him to his paws. Nightclaw's eyes flickered away from her for a moment, but he looked back at her.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is I'm out of there and we can get going," He mewed. Sunmist's eyes gleamed and she nodded.

"You're right," She purred. A foxlength from Nightclaw stood Moonshadow, smiling happily. Sunmist purred louder and nuzzled Nightclaw, her heart filled with love and her senses drowned out by his sweet smell. She blinked, noticing something off. There was something else on his fur; another scent.

"You reek of Twoleg," Sunmist mewed, cuffing his ear. Nightclaw looked at her.

"I guess I should clean up before we go," He mewed and looked at himself. Silently, he began grooming himself and Sunmist turned to Moonshadow.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are," Moonshadow nodded with a smile.

"We're close. I know it," Sunmist mewed, purring quietly.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Nightclaw asked as he stood, a smile on his face as he ran his tail across Sunmist's flank. She purred and looked at him.

"Nothing," She mewed and ran off, jumping onto the fence that connected Cece's garden with Mimi's. Moonshadow and Nightclaw followed, walking quickly along the fence.

"Where are you going?"

Sunmist stopped and turned. She stared at Mimi, who was looking up with wide eyes.

"We're leaving," Moonshadow replied.

"Make sure you stop here on your way back," A new voice came. They turned to see Cece picking her way across her garden.

"Why would we do that?" Sunmist began to bristle at the very sight of the she-cat.

"Because you and I both know that Moonshadow and Mimi have grown close and believe it or not, I like it when my sister is happy," Cece retorted, her stare hard as stone.

"We'll come back, but we'll come back for Mimi," Sunmist mewed slowly.

"Will you really?" Mimi murmured.

"Of course!" Moonshadow mewed with a purr. Mimi smiled faintly and bowed her head.

"I'll see you then," The kittypet mewed. Moonshadow dipped her head and turned to the other cats.

"Ready?"

Sunmist and Nightclaw both nodded. They followed Moonshadow as they walked the fences.


	32. Chapter 31

**The Sky's Rise**

**Chapter 32**

As Moonshadow and Nightclaw slept, Sunmist stood at the base of the fallen tree they'd sheltered under. She lifted her head and scented the air, her eyes closed. The amber orbs flashed open and she glared around. _I know that smell... _she thought and, with a swift glance over her shoulder, she started away quietly. "Hello?" She whispered into the night as she padded forward, but there was no answer. She took a few more steps before repeating, "Hello?" Still, no answer. She went on a little longer before coming to a halt. "Hello?" She called softly.

"Intruder!"

Sunmist yowled and fell under the weight of an unseen enemy. She yowled and rolled over, crushing her opponent. She quickly got to her paws, claws unsheathed, and whipped around to face her attacker. A dark red tom stood in front of her, his pelt dappled with small brown spots and his green eyes glowing with anger. "Who are you?" He growled.

"My name is Sunmist," She replied. "Who are you?" She growled as well.

"Did you say Sunmist?"

She snapped her head to see a black she-cat pad forward. The moonlight hit the light gray spots on her body, making them gleam, and her bright blue eyes shone in the dark. "Yes, who are you?" Sunmist hissed.

"My name is Fernpool, and this is Applefur," The she-cat replied. Sunmist stood there dumbly, her mouth open. _Warrior names? _She questioned in her head.

"I don't know a Sunmist. Where did you come from?" Applefur asked, his tone hostile.

"ThunderClan. Where did _you _come from?" She asked.

"Please, Applefur, stand down. I've been expecting her," Fernpool mewed before turning to Sunmist. "I am the medicine cat of SkyClan, and Applefur is one of our warriors," She explained.

"Wait... expecting me?" Sunmist asked.

"Of course. StarClan spoke of the unclear day and how night shall fall. The lost sky shall rise after its fall, and all shall be lost within the time of glory, but StarClan says not to fear, for the blue plain shall survive in the belly of the storm. Leafstar spoke of many sacrifices, but says we're not alone."

"I don't understand... StarClan told you we were coming?" Sunmist asked after Fernpool quit speaking.

"What do you mean _we_?" Applefur growled.

Just then, a storm of thundering pawsteps neared until a black tom skidded to a halt, followed by a light brown/gray she-cat with black rings around her tail and a blue eyed, dark brown tom. "We heard yowling!" The she-cat spoke.

"Lynxtail, it is nothing. We are fine," Fernpool mewed.

"Who is that?" The brown tom growled.

"Sunmist. And please, Bearfur, show her kindness. She is a friend," Fernpool replied.

"You're name is Bearfur?" Sunmist asked.

"Yeah, why?" The tom asked with a slight tilt of his big head.

"ThunderClan, the place I come from, has a cat named Bearfur. It's funny... you look like him," Sunmist whispered. Bearfur looked surprised and looked at the black tom.

"Fernpool, you know her?" The tom asked.

"She is a friend," Fernpool repeated. The black tom bowed his head. Fernpool turned to Sunmist. "Sunmist, you inquired you have companions. Am I correct?" Fernpool asked.

"Yes, Moonshadow and Nightclaw," Sunmist replied, feeling like she'd known Fernpool for countless moons.

"Shadepelt, take Lynxtail and go with Sunmist to get rest of her patrol. When you find them, bring them back to camp. Applefur, please go back to camp and wake Redstar. Tell him we have visitors," Fernpool instructed kindly. As Sunmist looked her in the eye, the blue orbs on her face looked as soft as the petals on a rose, but something dark hid right beneath the kindness. Something Sunmist couldn't quite place...

"Ready?" It was the gray-brown she-cat speaking. She was flanked with the black tom.

"Yes," Sunmist nodded after a moment of staring at the tom. She turned away and led them to the fallen tree. "Nightclaw, Moonshadow, wake up," She prodded them.

Nightclaw was up at once, his fur bristling. "I knew I smelled something!" He snapped as he stepped in front of her, shielding the she-cats from the strangers as he growled.

"Nightclaw, stop it!" Sunmist mewed, shouldering her way out from behind him. Moonshadow followed her closely. "This is Lynxtail and Shadepelt. They come from SkyClan," She mewed. Nightclaw blinked as he looked at her. The growl held deep in his throat stopped and his fur lay flat once more.

"We mean no harm," Shadepelt mewed.

"SkyClan? Do you think that's the sky in the prophecy?" Moonshadow whispered in Sunmist's ear.

"Yeah, I do," She whispered back with a small nod before turning to the two SkyClan warriors.

"Shall we head back?" Lynxtail asked. Sunmist nodded and slowly, she, along with Nightclaw and Moonshadow, followed the warriors back to a stone camp. Instantly, Sunmist began shaking. _This is the place from my dream! _She realized after only a moment of being there.

"Fernpool, are these the cats?" A small reddish tom with tiny white spots padded forward.

"Yes, Redstar," Fernpool mewed. "This is Sunmist, Nightclaw, and Moonshadow."

"They are the ones StarClan spoke of?" He asked.

"Yes," The medicine cat answered simply. Redstar turned his head and approached the ThunderClan cats. Slowly, even in the dead of night, the SkyClan cats began to gather.

"Are you Sunmist?" He asked.

"Yes," Sunmist replied evenly.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"StarClan spoke of a prophecy," Sunmist mewed. Behind her, she could feel Nightclaw tense.

"What prophecy?" Redstar asked.

"The night will fall, leaving the day alone, but the sky will bring them close when dusk comes during the storm," Sunmist answered.

"So you understand what's going on?" Redstar asked.

"No, honestly I don-" Sunmist was cut off with loud barking and yelling.

"They're back!" A gray tom with yellow rings called from a high perch.

"Everyone, get to the highest ground you can!" Redstar yowled. "You three, come with me," He ordered and bounded away, though there was a slight limp. Sunmist didn't argue or question as she followed quickly. Moonshadow and Nightclaw followed just as fast as scared cats ran to all sides as the barking grew louder. Redstar led the way up a sole pine tree just as a swarm of dogs raided the camp.

"Dogs?" Moonshadow exclaimed.

"We've battled them for moons, now hush," Redstar hissed as the dogs scented the ground. Sunmist watched in horror as a little black and white dog ran off. She followed its gaze and gasped when she saw what it was aiming for.

A gray tom with a large scar in his ear was trying to scramble up a large boulder, but kept losing his grip. As the small dog began to yap like mad, the gray tom spun, his green eyes wide with terror. "We have to help him!" Nightclaw yowled.

"There is no helping him!" Redstar hissed, his words dripping with heartache.

"We have to try!" Nightclaw argued.

"There are at least ten dogs down there. There is no saving him, and if you go down there, you'll die too!" Redstar mewed. Nightclaw fell silent and Sunmist buried her head in his fur as the other dogs followed the small one that still yapped. She could hear hissing, and yowls from the tom as he tried to save himself. The last thing she heard from the tom was a loud, agonizing screech.

"_Die! Die! Die!" _The dogs chanted as if they were one. A large black and brown dog with pointy ears and long legs looked up at them, burning holes into Sunmist's pelt with threatening brown eyes. It flicked it's stumpy tail and bounded away. The others followed, howling and barking the whole time.

All the cats stayed where they were, even after the noise was long gone. They just stayed there, paralyzed with fear.

After a long time, Moonshadow asked, "Why were they here?"

"I do not know, but like I said before, we've been battling them for moons. I have lost many great warriors against them, but StarClan has shown us salvation," Redstar murmured.

"And what is that?" Sunmist growled.

"Day and Night," Redstar replied as his eyes flickered between Nightclaw and Sunmist, and the hairs along the she-cats' spine prickled. _StarClan... you've sent us to our deaths?_


End file.
